Extraño Amor ¡Season 2!
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, sus sentimientos jamás cambiaron. No cambió el sentimiento mas hermoso de todos... el amor.
1. Reencontrandonos

+++Pensamientos de Amu+++

Han pasado exactamente ocho años, desde de la última vez que vi a Yuu. Ahora tengo 24 años, soy doctora y también fotógrafa sigo viviendo con Ami e Ikuto, ahora puedo decir… ¡que te logre superar Kido Yuuto! ¡Aprende! ¡Las chicas somos fuertes! Bueno yo sigo con mi feliz y tranquila vida, ahora tengo que ir a la casa de modas Good Girl & Bad Girl para una sesión de fotos

+++Fin de pensamientos de Amu+++

Estaba vestida con un polo rojo, una chaqueta roja con negro, una falda corta negra, un cinturón rojo, medias largas rojas y unas botas negras (valkiria: en mi perfil esta el link de la imagen, donde a ella se le muy bien). Y salió del departamento, se fue a la casa de modas donde estuvo hasta el mediodía luego salió para ir a almorzar y camino hasta la esquina.

Amu: O_o no… puede… ser…es ¡Yuu!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas y se escondí detrás de un buzón, el al escuchar el "disimulado" grito miro por todos lados buscando la dueña de ese grito

Amu: es el… ¿Qué hago?... 1era opción: regreso y me muero de hambre todo el día o 2da opción: voy y lo enfrento, me parece más razonable la segunda así que ¡haya voy!

Para no querer mirar lo a los ojos, así que ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sintió que choco con algo y luego cayó al piso.

Kido: O_o ¿Amu?

Amu: O_O ah… yo…-dijo abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie

Kido: sabía que si nos volviésemos a encontrar, me teclearías ^^U

Amu: eso es obvio ¬¬

Kido: ¿Por qué corriste con los ojos cerrados?

Amu: bueno… ¡porque hace mucho sol! Y eso no me dejaba ver ^^U

Kido: pero el cielo esta nublado… y ¿A dónde ibas?

Amu: iba a almorzar

Kido: yo también ¿almorzamos juntos? ^^

Amu: está bien

El la llevo a un restaurante que está cerca de ahí, entraron y el mozo les dejo la carta (valkiria: ¿no sienten un deja vu?)

Amu: espero que esta vez hables bien el italiano ¬¬

Kido: si he tomado clases

Amu: me alegro, ya que por eso que paso ya tengo antecedentes policiales

Kido: lo siento, me asegure de estrangular a Fudo U.U

Amu: te soltaste las rastras

Kido: ha sí, también deje crecer un poco mi cabello

Amu: tu cabello es ondulado al igual que Haruna… acabo de ganar 20 dólares

Kido: ¿Por qué?

Amu: le aposte a Fudo que por lo menos ustedes tenían algo en común… te qué da lindo

Kido: O/O gracias…

Amu: mejor pidamos porque me muero de hambre U.U

Pidieron la comida, antes de que el demonio de Amu salga, Kido le pido que lo acompañase a un lugar.

Kido: no está muy lejos…

Amu: ¿Qué hay ahí?

Kido: algo que te gustara

Amu: siento que ya he estado aquí…

Kido: pues ambos ya hemos estado aquí ^^U

Amu: esto es… el puente donde terminamos ¬¬

Kido: si, es que aquí me dijeron que venden unos chocolates muy ricos

Amu: sabes porque los venden justamente aquí

Kido: no, no me contaron

Amu: cuando nos vieron terminar y yo darte una paliza, nombraron a este puente "El lugar donde terminas una hermosa relación y la chica le da una paliza al chico"

Kido: O_oU es un nombre muy largo, pero eso no explica el chocolate

Amu: cuando terminar supuestamente el chocolate te hace sentir mejor pero es una total equivocación. Lo que ayuda un poco es el helado

Kido: en eso tienes razón yo comí el helado "Siento lastima por mí mismo y fresa" ^^U

Amu: ah yo también… ¬¬U

Kido: bueno creo que te estás molestan por regresar a este lugar, así que mejor vámonos…

Amu: ¿crees? ¬¬* Pero no importa

Kido: ¿segura?

Amu: aquella vez venimos aquí para ver la puesta del sol y no lo hicimos

Kido: tienes buena memoria

Amu: no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad por eso vamos

Kido: está bien…

Ambos fueron hacia el mirador y vieron la puesta de sol, y no se dieron cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo

Amu: ¿y en que trabajas?

Kido: sigo siendo un jugador de futbol y me encargo de la corporación Kido ¿y tú?

Amu: soy doctora y fotógrafa

Kido: vaya eso realmente sorprende

Amu: ¿Por qué? No me digas que crees es ese estereotipo "bonitas pero huecas"

Kido: no es eso, creí que serias modelo

Amu: ah sabes que eso no es lo mío

Kido: pero si eres muy linda…

Amu: ha beses modelo cuando Ami me lo pide…

Kido: qué bueno que la ayudes ¿y sigues sola?

Amu: bueno he tenido muchos pretendientes pero aun no encuentro el indicado ¿y tú?

Kido: pues yo también…

Amu: estamos iguales ¿Cómo está Haruna?

Kido: muy feliz, estos años la he notado muy alegre

Amu: si… ¿Por qué será?

Kido: quizás este con alguien… lo cual demuestra que "las mujeres no pueden vivr sin nosotros"-dijo orgulloso (valkiria: no sabe cómo le va a doler eso ¬¬*)

Amu: Yuu-chan ¿piensas eso? ^^*

Kido: por supuesto O_o… digo claro que no…

Amu: ¡maldito machista!-grito lo agarro del cuelo y lo lanzo al rio

Ella vio que no salía y por sentimiento de culpa. Salto al rio para sacarlo lo saco y ambos subieron al mirador.

Kido: casi muero T.T

Amu: ¡te lo tienes bien merecido! Sabes que no me gustan esos pensamientos ¬¬

Kido: perdón se me olvido

Amu: hay que ir al departamento

Kido: ¿para qué?

Amu: para cambiarnos, vamos que está empezando hacer frio

Fueron hacia el departamento. Llegaron y Amu le dio ropa para que se cambie y el entro al baño a cambiarse

Kido: ¡ya termine! esta ropa completamente negra y es muy grande

Amu: es lógico, es la ropa de Ikuto

Kido: ¿a qué te refieres con lógico? ¬¬

Amu: pues él es más alto, tiene músculos y luce mejor esa ropa

Kido: no sabes cómo me bajas la autoestima

Amu: de nada, extrañaba hacerlo ^^U… bueno ahora yo voy a cambiarme-dijo entrando a su cuarto

El fue hacia la cocina y como hacia frio, preparo dos tazas de café caliente y los puso en la mesa.

Amu: ¡qué bien! preparaste café ^^–dijo entrando a la sala

Kido: si, es que hace frio

Amu: ¡gracias! ^^ -grito tomando un sorbo de café

Kido: ¿Qué tal esta?

Amu: ¡muy rico! … oye ¿Cómo lo tomo Haruna, el que terminamos?

Kido: pues me pego y me grito ¡grandísimo idiota! ¡ya no voy a tener sobrinos!

Amu: ¿y los demás?

Kido: me gritaron ¡no vas a encontrar a otra chica igual! ¡Ahora todos van a empezar que eres gay! ¬¬

Amu: ha son muy predecibles…

Kido: ¿y cómo están "las tres mosqueteras"?

Amu: ¿tres? Oye somos cuatro contando conmigo

Kido: lo siento ^^U

Amu: bueno, Shin-chan debe estar con Fubuki, porque me mando una foto donde están jugando a guerras de bolas de nieve y se ven muy felices

Kido: me alegro por ellos ^^

Amu: Aika está con Tobitaka, seguramente ayudándole en el restaurante

Kido: ah eso explica que ahora al restaurante vayan muchos chicos ^^U

Amu: si a Tobitaka no le agrada para nada eso

Kido: ¿y Tadase?

Amu: seguramente él y Mariana están en Disneyland comprando su nueva "casa"

Kido: ¿casa?

Amu: sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬ -dijo (valkiria: ella se refiere a los castillos, ahí hay muchos)

Terminaron de tomar el café, cuando comenzaron a escuchar un ruido que provenía de afuera del edifico

Amu: ah no otra vez

Kido: ¿Qué ese ruido?

Amu: una mariachi-dijo abriendo la ventana y viendo a una chica cantar

Chica ilusionada: _qué __bonito__ amor__, __yo lo quiero mucho__, porque__ siente todo lo que siento yo, ven__juntito a __mí, __quiero que tus manos me hagan mil cariños__, __quiero estar en ti_

Kido: no debería ser un chico

Amu: no en el caso de Ikuto… son las chicas que están obsesionadas digo enamoradas de Ikuto

Kido: porque no me sorprende…

Amu: pero sé cómo hacer que se vayan

Kido: tengo un mal presentimiento…

Amu: ven ayúdame-dijo con baldes en sus manos

Kido: está bien ¿Qué hay adentro?

Amu: agua helada… cuando te diga los baseamos al mismo tiempo… ¡ahora!-grita y ambos vaciaron los baldes que cayeron justo a la chica

Chica ilusionada: ¡esta helada!-grita

Kido: ¡lo siento!

Amu: ¡para que te enfríes amiga!-grito y ambos se escondieron para que nos vean y la chica se fue molesta

Kido: sabes extrañaba hacer estas broma contigo ^/^

Amu: jajaja yo también ^/^

Kido: ¿regresara?

Amu: no creo… ¿y tienes donde quedarte?

Kido: bueno yo…

Amu: ¡no me digas que no tienes donde quedarte! ¡Está bien! ¡Te quedaras aquí!

Kido: pero yo… está bien…-dijo y ella lo llevo a un pasadizo donde había varias puertas

Amu: no me acuerdo de quien es cada cuarto… así que abriere este-dijo abriendo la puerta

Chico sexy: hola preciosa-dijo estaba echado en una cama con una ropa muy provocadora

Kido: O/O

Amu: O/O ¡cuarto equivocado!-grita y cierra la puerta con llave

Kido: ¿Qué-que fue eso?

Amu: ¡ya me acorde! Este es el cuarto donde Ami pone los regalos de la casa Playboy, ellos le mandan regalos, eso quiere decir que el cuarto de al lado es el de Ami y al frente es de Ikuto y mío

Kido: en su cuarto no hay nada raro ¿verdad?

Amu: no, el regresara mañana por la noche así que puedes quedarte en su cuarto… si necesitas algo estaré al lado

Kido: está bien, gracias ^^

Amu: sabes me alegra que a pesar de ya no ser novios sigamos siendo buenos amigos

Kido: a mí también ^^ me alegra buenas noches

Amu: ^^ buenas noches-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Así se volvieron a encontrar, su amistad no había cambiado, ahora técnicamente estaban al lado del otro.


	2. Cita doble

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando alguien entro al departamento y entro al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo Kido, se quito su ropa y se metió en la cama, y se durmió abrazado a Kido.

Kido: esta haciendo calor…

Ikuto: Amu… te ondulaste tu cabello…-susurro acariciando el cabello de Kido

Kido: O_o ¿ah?

Ikuto: Amu-chan… estas plana… toma más leche…-dijo poniendo su cara en el pecho de Kido

Kido: O_O ¡ah!-grito y se separo de Ikuto

Ikuto: ¡no grites que quiero dormir! ¿Eh? ¿Kido?

Kido: ¡pervertido! O/O ¡ah!

Al escuchar el grito, Amu se despertó y se levanto asustada y también sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Amu: ir a haber el grito desesperado o abrir la puerta, prefiero ir abrir la puerta

Ella salió de su cuarto y paso por donde provenían los gritos los ignoro y fue a abrir la puerta.

Mariana: ¡hola! ^^

Amu: ¿Mariana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mariana: vine a visitarte y a buscar a… ¿de dónde vienen esos gritos?

Amu: del cuarto de Ikuto

Mariana: ¿Ikuto? *o* Hay que ir a ver

Amu: será un placer hacerlo

Las dos fueron hacia el cuarto, abrieron la puerta y encontraron a un asustado Kido y aun Ikuto sin ropa abrazándolo fuertemente (valkiria: O/O ¿sin ropa? ¡Kya! OWO).

Amu: O/O Ikuto…

Mariana: O/O Kido suertudo…

Kido: ¡sáquenme de aquí! ToT

Amu: pero él no te soltara, al menos que pongamos un reemplazo

Mariana: yo hare ese sacrificio ^^

Amu: sabes toda la población femenina del mundo se muere por también hacer ese "sacrificio"

Mariana: pero yo estoy aquí y me ofrezco con mucho gusto

Amu: ah está bien…

Ella ayudo a salir ha ido y rápidamente Mariana se puso en su lugar e Ikuto se acurruco en ella.

Mariana: oh U.U

Amu: ¿Qué pasa?

Mariana: no es sin ropa, esta con su ropa interior U.U

Amu: hoy no es tu día de suerte

Kido: gracias por salvarme T-T

Amu: me alegra que haya sido Ikuto, quien se metiera en la cama ^^

Kido: O/O yaoista…

Amu: o prefieres que haya sido el regalo de Ami ¬¬

Kido: tienes razón…

Amu: espero que no se haya escapado

Chico sexy: ¡no preciosa sigo aquí! ¡Esperándolas! .O

Amu: mejor será ponerle a ese cuarto más seguridad-dijo y le puso siete candados a la puerta

Mariana: ¡kya! Ronronea como un gatito ^/^

Ikuto: ah hacen mucho ruido…

Amu: lo siento no queríamos despertarte

Kido: eres un pervertido… ¿Por qué soñabas con Amu? ¬/¬

Ikuto: porque ha beses la encuentro dormida en mi cama y yo me duermo a su lado

Kido: no era necesaria esa información ¬¬

Mariana: bueno ya que los tres están en pijamas porque no se van a cambiar y yo les preparo el desayuno ^^

Ikuto: me voy a dar una ducha e informa que la ducha caben tres personas…

Mariana: ya me dieron ganas de volverme a bañar *o*

Amu: oye si yo no me baño con él, tu tampoco

Mariana: mala XP

Amu: créeme es por tu bien…

Kido: ella tiene razón no seas pervertida U.U

Amu: no es eso, los doctores afirmaron que Ikuto es una droga muy deseable y una de las más buscadas ^^

Ikuto: nadie se resiste a mí… ^^

Mariana: te doy toda la razón, ahora vayan a cambiarse de una buena vez

Después de un rato, los tres se aparecieron en la sala ya cambiados y se sentaron para poder desayunar.

Amu: huele bien ^^

Mariana: gracias y sé que me atairas si no te sirviera tu taza de leche tibia, aquí tienes-dijo dándole la taza

Ikuto: oh y para mi yo soy un gatito miau :3

Mariana: para ti también hay minino

Amu: ¿Cómo encontraste el departamento?

Mariana: por un GPS que puse en las gafas de Kido ^^

Amu: ¿Por qué?

Mariana: Kido ¿no se lo has dicho?

Kido: pues no…

Mariana: entonces díselos… ^^

Amu: ¿decirnos qué?

Kido: Mariana y yo somos… novios…

Amu: O_o ¿eh? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Kido: después de unos años que regresara de Italia

Amu: ah ya veo…

Mariana: ¿estás bien?

Amu: ¡por supuesto! Los felicito y pues qué lindo que sean novios…

Mariana gracias

Amu: me disculpan un momento ^^-dijo y se fue por donde estaban los cuartos

Kido: ¿A dónde va?

Ikuto: a traer una sierra eléctrica…

Mariana: O_oU ¿ah?

Amu: ¡ya regrese! ^^

Kido: ¿A dónde fuiste?

Amu. A hacer algo

Ikuto: ¿Qué hiciste?

Amu: nada, solo hazme recordar que me disculpe con Ami por haber roto la cama de su regalo y a su regalo ^^

Ikuto: okey

Amu: bueno viendo que los dos son novio… Yuu pudo decirte que…

Kido: ¿Qué cosa?

Amu: ¡Ikuto y yo también somos novios! ^^

Kido: O_O ¡¿eh?

Mariana: ¿de verdad? ¡Felicidades! ^^

Ikuto: gracias, no podida dejar sola semejante belleza

Kido: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte si estabas sola?

Amu: porque si te lo decía te ibas a poner a llorar como una magdalena ¬¬

Kido: ¡no haría eso!

Amu: ¿así? ¬¬

Mariana: no se hubiese puesto a llorar porque no está solo, está conmigo ^^

Ikuto: como hemos terminado de desayunar ¿Por qué no salimos en una cita doble?

Amu: ¡estupenda idea! ^^

Mariana: ¡si me parece fantástico! ^^

Kido: pero debemos volver a Japón

Mariana: nuestro vuelo sale en la noche

Kido: está bien vamos pero ¿A dónde?

Amu: ¡al Circuito Mágico del Agua!-grito emocionada (valkiria: eso hay aquí en Perú, es muy bonito)

Kido: ¿Qué es eso?

Amu: un lugar mágico y ¡hay un Túnel de Agua! Que es perfecto para las parejas

Mariana: que lindo ¡vamos!

Todos salieron y fueron al Circuito Mágico del Agua en el auto de Ikuto, llegaron y comenzaron a pasear por todos lados. (valkiria: hay muchos lugares bonitos como este en Perú ¡venga a Perú!)

Mariana: qué bueno que Ikuto condujo el auto

Amu: si porque si Yuu hubiese conducido nunca hubiésemos llegado

Mariana: hubiésemos llegado pero tendríamos cincuenta años

Amu: jajaja tienes razón porque el es adicto a las normas de seguridad

Ikuto: en otras palabras conduce como una abuelita…

Kido: ¡no conduzco como una abuelita! ¬¬*

Ikuto: aun que no todas las abuelitas conducen así de lento como tu porque mi abuelita esta en Dakar

Mariana: jajaja ¡te gana una abuelita!

Kido: ¡ya dejen de compararme con una abuelita! ¬¬*

Amu: está bien no te enojes

Ikuto: pero admite que tenemos razón U.U

Mariana: jajaja que divertido esto va para Facebook

Amu: ¡miren! Ahí está el Túnel de Agua

Mariana: ¡kya es muy lindo!

Ikuto: sí y con la luz del sol aparecen arcoíris

Amu: es un lugar muy mágico…

Mariana: ¡entremos!

Amu: ¡si vamos! ¿Eh? ¿Yuu-chan no quieres entrar?

Kido: no es eso, recuerda que ya tuvimos una mala experiencia con túneles

Amu: así, no creo que haya sido mala para mí fue muy divertida pero esta vez será diferente…

Kido: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Amu: porque ahora yo estoy con Ikuto y tú con Mariana…

Kido: claro… será mejor que vayas con Ikuto y yo iré con Mariana… ^^

Amu: bueno ya estamos es parejas así que ¡hay que entrar!

Los cuatro entraron al túnel que era realmente hermosos, en algunas partes estaban adornados con rosas de diferentes colores, habían pequeños arcoíris, al verlos uno no quería llegar al final del túnel

Mariana: oh ya termino U.U

Amu: es corto pero muy bonito ^^

Kido: ya es tarde Mariana hay que ir al aeropuerto

Ikuto: espera antes de irnos que tal si compramos unos helados

Amu: ¡sí! ¡Amo el helado!

Mariana: eso pondría el broche de oro a este divertido día

Ikuto: muy bien, Kido y yo iremos a comprarlos-dijo jalando a Kido

Mariana: debe ser lindo ser la novia de Ikuto

Amu: si, el aunque no lo parezca es muy romántico

Mariana: me alegro por ti

Amu: pero se le acercan muchas chicas

Mariana: como esas-dijo señalando a dos chicos que estaban cerca de los chicos

Amu: si como ellas ¬¬*

Mariana: hay que hacer algo

Amu: sabias que acierta velocidad el agua puede cortar incluso hasta el acero

Mariana: no lo sabía y por la cara que pones acabas de tener una idea ¿verdad?

Amu: si una muy divertida…

Ella agarro uno de los tubos que llevan el agua, lo modifico y se lo apunto a esa chicas y lo abrió, el agua alcanzo a esas chicas cortan su ropa.

Chica que se le mandaba a Ikuto N°1: ¡nuestra ropa!-grita asustada y se cubre con sus manos

Chica que se le mandaba a Ikuto N°2: ¡vayámonos de aquí!-grita y ambas se van corriendo

Mariana: ¡corran que Ikuto es de Amu!

Kido: eso estuvo mal Amu…

Amu: esas chicas se los buscaron

Mariana: nos preocupamos más por Ikuto, porque sé que ninguna chica se te mandaría

Kido: ¿crees que ninguna chica se me mandaría?

Mariana: si, seamos sinceros es que tu… pues tu… ¡hay simplemente eres tú!

Kido: no sabes cómo me bajas la autoestima

Amu: ya te dije que me encanta hacer eso

Mariana: y a mí también

Kido: ignorare eso y siguiere con el sermón… Amu estoy muy decepcionado de ti…

Ikuto: no tienes tiempo para darle un sermón porque ya es tarde y tienen que ir al aeropuerto

Kido: ¡rayos! Perderemos el vuelo

Ikuto: no si conduzco yo

Llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto pero despeinados, desarreglados y pálidos

Kido: ¡eres una amenaza al volante!

Mariana: hay olvida eso… chicos fue divertido pasar el día con ustedes -dijo se despidió de ambos y subió al avión

Kido: bueno… me alegro mucho verte y espero que seas muy feliz con Ikuto…

Amu: gracias y a mí también me hiso muy feliz volver a verte, cuídate-dijo dándole un abrazo

El avión despego y Amu e Ikuto lo vieron alejarse por el cielo nocturno de Italia.


	3. La celebracion por una nueva amiga

**Notas de Autora: **

***Ya que no me deja poner el link para que ustedes puedan ver la ropa de Amu de esta temporada aquí está el link (**es una ropa muy bonita^^)**:**

.com/image/shugo+chara+dvd+

***También hoy le damos la bienvenida a una nueva amiga.**

**Valkiria: ¡bienvenida! ¡Diana-chan!**

**Diana: gracias **

**Shinobu: ¡viva! ¡Una nueva amiga!**

**Aika: ¡va a ser muy divertido!**

**Mariana: si ¡vamos hacer muchas locuras! ¡Y las fiestas son geniales!**

**Diana: ¡adoro las fiestas!**

**Valkiria: ¡las cinco nos vamos a divertir en grande!**

* * *

><p>El partido entre la secundaria Raimon y Teikoku había terminado, los jugadores de Raimon celebraban el haber ganado las finales de distrito (valkiria: Mari-chan sigue siendo presentadora).<p>

Mariana: ¡Teikoku pierde por 2 a 3¡… ¡Raimon gano U.U

Tenma: ¡amigos ganamos!

Haruna: Tsurugi-kun gracias por venir a ayudarnos…

Tsurugi: el equipo me necesitaba…

Endo: chicos los felicito

Haruna: ¿eh? ¿Qué es eres ruido?-dijo mirando al cielo

U helicóptero militar aterrizo en medio de la cancha, sus puertas se abrieron y salieron Amu e Ikuto haciendo una pose heroica.

Ikuto: ¿es un ave? ¿Es un avión?

Amu: ¡no! Es un helicóptero ¡y somos Amu e Ikuto! ^^

Público: O_o ¡¿WTF?

Kido: ¿un helicóptero militar?

Sakuma: esos dos no me dejan de sorprender…

Kido volatero hacia donde estaba Sakuma y se resbalo cayendo en su encima, coincidentemente los primeros botones de la camisa de Sakuma están desabotonados (valkiria: fui yo soy muy rápido para eso XD)

Amu: ¿Dónde estará Yuu-chan?

Ikuto: Yuu-chan está ahí "jugando" con Saku-chan-dijo señalándolos

Amu: O_o ¡¿eh? ¡¿Yuu-chan y Sakuma?

Mariana: ¡oye deja a mi novio que es mío!

Amu: ¡acepto que me cambies por Mariana! ¡pero no acepto que tengas una relación candente con Sakuma!

Público: O_O ¡¿candente?

Kido: ¡no es lo que parece!

Publico (madres que no aceptan el yaoi): ¡es un pedófilo! ¡Violador de niños!

Kido: ¡¿Por qué me pasa esta siempre a mí? ToT

Sakuma: te das cuenta que todo empezó cuando conociste a Amu y a sus amigos

Mariana: hay debo hacer algo ¡yace! ¡Chicas del público! ¡El modelo más sexy de la Casa Playboy esta aquí! ¡Y es Ikuto! ¡El chico sexy de cabello azul que está en la cancha!

Publico (chicas y chicos): ¡kya! ¡Ikuto HOT! *0*

Mariana: ¡ya termino el partido y ya tuvieron fantasías no aptas para niños con Ikuto! ¡Así que váyanse!

Publica: ¡mala!-gritaron molestos y se fueron

Kido: gracias por distraerlos…

Mariana: de nada ya he terminado pro hoy mi trabajo de presentadora

Kido: Amu por favor puedes decirle al helicóptero que se vaya

Amu: si ¡gracias por traernos! ¡Ya puedes irte!

Chico sexy: ¡okey! ¡Nos vemos preciosa!-grito despidiéndose y el avión se fue

Endo: Kido tengo que hablar contigo… a solas…

Kido: está bien-dijo y ambos se alejaron para que no los oyeran

Amu: ¿de que hablaran?

Haruna: asuntos de hombres

Endo: Kido… fue un excelente partido

Kido: lo mismo digo

Endo: solo quiero preguntarte una cosa… ¡¿Qué tenias en la cabeza?

Kido: ¿ah? ¿De qué hablas?

Endo: ¡¿en qué pensabas cuando terminaste con Amu?

Kido: eso es asunto mío

Endo: ¡¿pero ya la viste? ¡la palabra sexy no alcanza para describirla!

Kido: ¡te hago recordar que estas casado! ¡Y no te permito que tengas ese tipo de pensamientos de ella! ¬¬*

Endo: perdón U.U…es que es tan…

Kido: ¡olvídalo! Regresemos con los demás

Amu: ¿de qué hablaban?

Kido: asunto de hombres… pervertidos-susurro para sí mismo

Amu: bueno ¡Endo felicidades por ganar! ^^

Midori: ¡oigan dejen de ignorarnos! ¬¬

Haruna: lo sentimos ^^U

Kido: ya que ganaron permítame llevarlos a un lugar

Endo: ¿a un burdel? ^^

Amu: ¡¿Cuándo te volviste tan pervertido?-grito dándole una patada en su punto débil

Endo: perdón se me salió…-dijo retorciéndose de dolor

Kido: por favor síganme

Sakuma: esperen un momento…-dijo poniendo un código y el ascensor se abrió

Amu: esto me recuerda a una película de terror ^^U

Kido: ya llegamos

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y delante de ellos había una chica de cabello negro rizado y de ojos azul noche, que estaba vestida con un polo negro y uno jeans azul.

Diana: se demoraron…

Kido: perdón es que tuvimos unos problemas

Amu: ¿Quién eres?

Diana: yo soy Diana Matsuri

Kido: es mi amiga de la infancia y mi vecina del frente

Amu: pues ¡hola! Soy Hinamori Amu, amiga y es ex novia de Yuu-chan ^^

Mariana: yo soy la novia actual ^^

Diana: me alegro por los tres ^^U

Endo: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Diana: es la Resistencia

Kudou: al fin llegan-dijo (valkiria: ¡al fin me acorde su nombre!)

Tenma: ¡entrenador!

Hibiki: me alegra verte Endo

Endo: ¡Hibiki-san!

Amu: ¡el único viejito que conozco que no es un depravado!

Kido: esta es la Resistencia contra el Fifth Sector

Endo: entonces ¿no estás de su lado?

Kido: no y nunca lo estaré

Amu: ¿Qué es el Fifth Sector?

Diana: ¿no lo sabes?

Amu: no yo vivo en Italia

Kido: yo se lo explicare…

Amu: no entiendo nada…

Kido: después de que ganáramos el FFI, el Fifth Sector tomo el control del futbol, el Seitei es su líder, desde entonces hemos luchado contra ellos

Mariana: si ganamos el Seitei seria Hibiki-san y todo volvería a la normalidad

Diana: el Seitei…

Ikuto: ¿pasa algo?

Diana: no nada, solo pensaba en voz alta…

Amu: ya entiendo entonces ¡nosotros los ayudaremos en esta lucha!

Kido: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Amu: ¿Por qué? ¡**La unión hace la fuerza**!

Kido: es peligroso no quiero que te involucres

Amu: ¡se cuidarme sola!... no te preocupes sabes que soy una chica fuerte-dijo tomando su mano

Kido: ha está bien…

Diana: gracias por ayudarnos ^^

Amu: ¡lucharemos juntos!

Midori: ¡ya dejen de ignorarnos! ¬¬*

Ikuto: qué raro cuando éramos pequeños no nos ignoraban

Haruna: los tiempos cambian

Kudou: Kido, tú y Endo entrenaran a Raimon

Tenma: ¡ah! ¡El mejor estratega de todos nos entrenara! ¡Viva! ^^

Tsurugi: hay que entrenar con más fuerza

Shindou: estoy de acuerdo con Tsurugi

Amu: ¡kya! Todos tienes su versión-dijo abrazando a los tres al mismo tiempo

Todos: ¿eh?

Amu: Tenma se parece a Endo, Shindou a Yuu-chan y Tsurugi a Fudo o a Goenji

Ikuto: hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

Diana: no lo sabemos…

Amu: pero seguro que cuando necesitemos se ayuda el aparecerá

Diana: eso espero…

Amu: ¡anímate! El nos ayudara y es un chico lindo incluso con ese peinado de Vegeta

Diana: jajaja tienes razón ^^

Hibiki: esto por hoy pueden irse, que la fuerza los acompañe -dijo (valkiria: que se cree Yoda)

Todos salieron, ya estaba anocheciendo así que los niños se fueron a sus casas.

Ikuto: esperen aun no pueden irse

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Ikuto: les tengo una sorpresa…

Todos: ¿sorpresa?

De la nada una caja gigante cae delante de ellos y se abre donde salen Shinobu y Fubuki abrazados, y Aika y Tobitaka en pase dramática.

Shinobu y Fubuki: ¡somos la princesa y el príncipe de hielo! ^^

Aika y Tobitaka: ¡somos el dúo dinámico del restaurante Rairaiken! ^^

Amu: y dicen que mis entradas son extremas ¬¬

Ikuto: ya que las cuatro se han vuelto a reunir porque no vamos a celebrarlo

Amu: ahora somos cinco con Diana ^^

Mariana: ¡si hay que celebrarlo!

Todos fueron a comer ramen el restaurante Rairaiken de Tobitaka (valkiria: hay que ayudar a la economía)

Amu: ¡un brindis! ¡Por Diana la quinta Sailor Moon!

Kido: ¿Sailor Moon?

Amu: es que ellas también son cinco

Shinobu: ¡que diga unas palabras!

Diana: bueno gracias por darme la bienvenida… ^^

Aika: ¡que siga hablando!

Diana: ya terminamos de "trabajar" me gustaría presentarme mas adecuadamente… Me llamo Diana Matsuri, soy una loca y me encanta salir de fiesta y bailar, así soy amigable

Amu: ¿te gustan las fiestas? ¡A nosotras también! ^^

Diana: gracias por hacer un brindis por mí con jugo

Amu: jejeje es que es malo beber U.U

Mariana: otro día hacemos una gran fiesta

Amu: oye esto no es jugo es gaseosa…

Kido: O_o ¡Amu ti te emborrachas con gaseosa!

Amu: ¡_quiero ser el quinto teletubie andar calato calato por el campo_! XD

Haruna: ya la perdimos

Ikuto: técnicamente no ella también es así

Diana: que chica tan inusual ^^U

Amu: ¡Diana ven! ¡Bailemos el baile de choque!-grito y ambas se subieron a la mesa

Aika: ¡eso! ¡Perreo mami perro! ¡Duro duro!

Amu: ¡_cintura con cintura, cadera con cadera, esta es la nueva moda! ¡Siente el choque_! XD

Diana: que chicas tan divertidas XD

Amu: ¡una reunión tarde o temprano siempre termina en una fiesta! XD

Kido: hay siento que voy hacer el único que quede en pie U.U

Todos se divertían, bailando y cantando en su "reunión hasta que todos se desplomaron en el piso y se quedaron dormidos, Kido al verlos cerró el restaurante y se echo a dormir.


	4. Sentimentos ¿no correspondidos?

Ya había amanecido, y todos seguían durmiendo en el piso, Kido era el único que se había despertado. (valkiria: eso malditos de Fanfiction no me dejan poner el link de la ropa de Amu U.U)

Amu: ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Kido: en una nave extraterrestre y eres nuestro experimento OWO

Amu: ¡ah! ¡Toma esto!-grito asustada y le mete un puñete en la cara y lo tumba el piso

Kido: ¡eso dolió!

Amu: ¡¿Yuu? ¡Como se te ocurre hacerme una broma sabiendo que te voy a golpear! ¬¬

Kido: ¡es obvio que soy yo! ¬¬*

Amu: ¡hay! Con tus gafas de mosca cualquiera se confunde U.U

Kido: O_o ¿mosca?

Amu: si deberías quitártelas

Kido: no quiero U.U

Amu: pero si tienes bonitos ojos y parecen ojos de gato

Kido: O/O si una vez me lo dijiste y tu amas a los gatos

Amu: es que sus orejitas, sus cache titos, sus ojitos ¡kya! ¡Son tan lindos! *3*

Kido: por eso tu estas con Ikuto…

Amu: ¿ah? Así el parece un gato y es tan…

Kido: no hace falta que me des detalles

Amu: otros se morirían solo por saber esos detalles ¬¬

Kido: oye Amu ¿Cómo conseguiste el helicóptero?

Amu: selo pedir a un ex novio

FLASHBACK

Ex novio: ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Amu: necesito pedirte un favorcito…-dijo guiñándole

Ex novio: ¿Qué-que cosa?

Amu: me prestas tu helicóptero…

Ex novio: ¿para que?

Amu: solo préstamelo… por fis…

Ex novio: no lo siento U.U

Amu: -_-* me obligas hacer esto-dijo comenzando a desabrocharse su blusa

Ex novio: O/O ¡¿eh? ¡Kya!-se pone rojo y se cae de la silla

Amu: ¿me lo prestas? ^^

Ex novio: si… ten las llaves…

Amu: gracias

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Kido: O/O así lo conseguiste…

Amu: si el lo hubiese piloteado pero creo que estaba en el hospital U.U

Kido: ¿hospital?

Amu: si es que sus latidos de su corazón aumentaron y ahora usa un marcapaso

Kido: O_oU ¿y porque el regalo de Ami piloteaba el helicóptero?

Amu: por nada, solo se lo pedí amablemente y el acepto ^^

FLACHBACK

Chico sexy: ¡hola preciosa!

Amu: hola ¿sabes pilotear un helicóptero? ^^

Chico sexy: si hermosa

Amu: entonces… ¡vas a pilotear un helicóptero y me llevaras a Japón!-grita poniéndolo contra la pared

Chico sexy: O_o ¿Qué?

Amu: ¡si no lo haces te denunciare por acoso sexual!

Chico sexy: O_O es-esta bien

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Kido: me alegra que te haya ayudado sin presión alguna

Amu: si lo que tu digas ¬¬

Kido: ya es tarde hay que despertarlos

Amu: yo lo hago ¡al que se despierte primero le voy a dar… fotos de mi y de Ikuto en ropa de baño!

Todos se despertaron como zombis y fueron hacia Amu pidiéndole las fotos pero ella les dijo que era una broma y ello hicieron emo corrner (valkiria: es tener una nueve negra y estar en un rincón)

Kido: pervertidos ¬¬

Haruna: Amu-san ¿Dónde se van a quedar?

Amu: en tu casa ^^

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Amu: por eso que ambas sabemos .O

Haruna: O_o ah… okey…

Amu: para que te alegres Ikuto se baña con la puerta abierta OWO

Haruna: O/O gracias no sabes cómo me has alegrado la vida con esa información

Ikuto: entonces ire llevando las maletas a tu casa

Haruna: si vamos *_*

Kido: mi hermanita se ha vuelto una pervertida T.T

Amu: tu hermanita es una pervertida ¬¬

Chicas: ¡provecho Haruna pervert.!

Amu: bueno entonces nosotras cinco saldremos para poder conocer más Diana

Shinobu: no lo siento no podemos U.U

Aika: vamos a estar con Mariana U.U

Amu: ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

Mariana: porque nos vamos a poder al día en unas cosillas

Kido: ¿van a estar en la casa?

Mariana: si ^^

Kido: entonces yo estaré en la oficina

Mariana: dices que te vamos a aburrir ¬¬

Kido: tres chicas y un chico, si eso es lo consideramos los hombres como aburrimiento extremo

Chicos (excepto Ikuto): ¡es muy cierto!

Chicas: ¡si es "cierto" entonces ustedes se quedan aquí limpiando!

Chicos (excepto Ikuto): ¡¿Qué?

Mariana: ustedes limpian y nosotras nos podemos al día ^^

Fubuki: ¿y si no queremos?

Shinobu: le diremos a Amu que los torture OWO

Chicos (excepto Ikuto): O_o ¡no por favor Amu no!

Diana: ni que fuses el diablo ^^U

Tobitaka: el diablo no hace torturas tan horribles T.T

Amu: bueno viendo que todos van a tener algo que hacer yo saldré con Diana ^^

Haruna: yo he Ikuto-san iremos a listando los cuartos ^^

Kido: Ikuto por tu propio bien aléjate de Haruna… su lado pervertido a despertado… otra vez…

Shinobu: para asegurarnos que ellos vayan a limpiar todo dejaremos el restaurante con llave

Aika: y solo les daremos la llave cuando hayan terminado

Diana: eso suena a Juego Macabro ^^U

Mariana: ese es el objetivo

Así cerraron el restaurante con llave y con los chicos adentro y cada una se fue por su camino

Diana: ¿ellos estarán bien?

Amu: pudieron sobrevivir a mis torturas, estarán bien

Diana: ¿y a donde vamos?

Amu: hace calor hay que tomar un Fracpuhino *o*

Diana: bien entonces vamos a una cafetería

Las dos fueron a la cafetería mas cercana y compraron sus Frapuchino y se sentaron en una mesa (valkiria: el Frapuchino es delicioso, lo primera vez compramos uno entre tres personas, es caro U.U)

Amu: ¡que rico esta! ^^

Diana: si, y mas con el chocolate derretido ^^

Amu: bueno comencemos con el interrogatorio digo conocernos

Diana: claro ^^U

Amu: ¿Quién fue tu primer novio?

Diana: O/O bueno yo…

Amu: pasemos a algo más fácil ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Diana: O/O yo pues…

Amu: ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando nombramos a Goenji?

Diana: porque…

Amu: ¿te gusta Goenji?

Diana: -/- si, el me gusta y mucho

Amu: ¿te gustaría ser su novia?

Diana: yo era su novia…

Amu: O_o ¿eh? Explícame eso

Diana: entonces empezare desde que nos conocimos después del FFI

FLASHBACK

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, estiro su mano y comenzó a caer gotas de lluvia.

Diana: oh a comenzado a llover y no traje mi paraguas T-T

Goenji: compartamos mi paraguas…

Diana: O/O tu-tu eres Goenji Shuuya de Inazuma Japan

Goenji: si, soy el goleador de fuego

Diana: ah yo soy… una fan tuya… mi nombre es Diana Matsuri…

Goenji: bueno mi querida fan ponte a mi lado para que no te mojes

Diana: gra-gracias… ^/^

Goenji: ¿desde cuándo eres mi fan?

Diana: desde que te vi jugar en el Futbol Frontera

Goenji: sabes yo te veía en el publico y nunca perdías la esperanza en mi… te lo agradezco…

Diana: no-no tienes porque agradecérmelo… yo… te admiro…

Goenji: desde la primera vez que te vi tu me gustaste…

Diana: O/O ¿de verdad? Bueno a mí también me gustas…

Goenji: se que nos conocemos poco, pero siento que eres la persona indiciada para mi…

Diana: yo también siento eso…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, cerraron sus ojos y se dieron un dulce beso

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Diana: después el se aleja de mi y entere que se había convertido en el Setei

Amu: con que Goenji es el Seite, pero espera técnicamente no terminaron

Diana: pues no

Amu: ¡entonces aun hay esperanza!

Diana: ¿eh?

Amu: ¡vamos!

Diana: O_o

Ella jalo a Diana y comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba el Fifth Sector y lograron pasar gracias a las técnicas de seducción de Amu, mientras tanto Diana fue a hablar con Goenji

Diana: he venido a hablar contigo

Goenji: ¿sobre qué?

Diana: sobre lo que estás haciendo y… sobre nosotros

Goenji: no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Diana: pero…

Goenji: por favor… te pido que seas paciente….

Diana: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Goenji: aun… pienso que eres la persona indicada para mí-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Diana: O/O está bien… me alegra saber eso… Shuu-chan-dijo y ella le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

Las dos se fueron ahí y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la ciudad.

Diana: Amu gracias por ayudarme…

Amu: **Los amigos están para ayudar cuando los necesites **^^

Diana: pero ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba?

Amu: fácil cuando lo nombran tienes un brillo en los ojos .O

Diana: O/O ¿de verdad?

Amu: si y es algo muy tierno :3

Diana: jejeje bueno ya me voy, bye-dijo yéndose

Amu: está bien yo tengo que regresar a la casa de Haruna… ¡cuídate!

Ella llego a su casa pero antes de entrar vía a Kido, llegar a la suya y se le acerco.

Diana: veo que lograron salir del restaurante ^^

Kido: si por "salir" te refieres a romper una ventana si salimos

Diana: jejeje… sabes Amu es una buena personas

Kido: si ella es así

Diana: fuiste muy afortunado al tenerla a tu lado… nos vemos-dijo y se fue a su casa

Kido: si… lo fui…

El entro a su casa y esa noche Diana durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios feliz por saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos (valkiria: este cap. Va dedicado a Diana y para las demás chicas ustedes ya tuvieron y tendrán junto con Diana mas momentos como estés :3 )


	5. El novio de Haruna

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de Haruna, los tres estaban terminando de tomar el desayuno.

Amu: Haruna-chan ¿A dónde vas tan bonita? :3

Haruna: O_o pues… voy a salir con una amiga…

Amu: ahora le dicen "amiga"-dijo con tono pícaro (valkiria: así también fastidio a mis amigas XD)

Haruna: ¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

Amu: nada ve con tu "amiga" y diviértete

Haruna: gracias U.U-dijo y se fue

Ikuto: yo también voy a salir con una "amiga" .O

Amu: O_o ¿eh?-(valkiria: "amiga" es amigo y "amigo" es amiga por eso se asusta .O)

Ikuto: jajaja es broma boy a recoger a Ami al aeropuerto ;D

Amu: haya U.U

Ikuto: ¿creíste que te estaba sacando la vuelta?

Amu: no… bueno si… es que eres tan…

Ikuto: irresistible… bueno me voy, nos vemos :3-dijo y se va

Amu: bye, oh me he quedado solita U.U

De repente alguien estaba forcejeando la puerta, ella se asusto y agarro la que tenia a la mano, que era una sartén, esa persona entro y Amu lo golpeo con la sartén en la cabeza.

Amu: ¡toma eso violador!

Kido: ¡¿Por qué siempre me golpeas? ¬¬

Amu: ¡¿y tu porque siempre te dejas golpear? ¬¬

Kido: ¡no me dejo! ¡Tú me golpeas de repente!

Amu: si querías entrar ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta? ¬¬

Kido: porque soy su hermano y tengo derecho a entrar cuando quiera U.U

Amu:¡eso no te da ningún derecho! ¡Por forcejear creí que eras un violador! ¬¬

Kido: ha por eso me golpeaste con la sartén, perdón U.U

Amu: no importa ¿Por qué viniste?

Kido: así, Amu necesito tu ayuda T.T

Amu: ah ¿ahora qué? U.U

Kido: es Haruna, siento que me oculta algo ToT

Amu: ¿y porque no se lo preguntas?

Kido: no, yo debo seguirla y averiguarlo

Amu: sabes lo mismo pasa en las novelas y todo termina en una forma muy cómica y el desconfiado ósea tu muy adolorido ^^

Kido: ¿eso es un sí?

Amu: ¡claro! Es divertido ver cómo te golpean ^^

Kido: gracias, muy bien ¿Dónde está Haruna?

Amu: salió con una "amiga"

Kido: quizás su amiga sepa algo OWO

Amu: hay este va a ser un día muy largo… ¬¬

Kido: ¡comienza la operación "Sigamos a Haruna sigilosamente para poder averiguar lo que me esconde, sin levantar sospechas de que yo tuve esta idea y si lo que esconde es malo castigarla!

Amu: vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda ¬¬ –dijo agarrando su celular

Kido: ¿a quién llamas?

Amu: a alguien que es experta en estas cosas ^^

Entonces alguien entro rompiendo una de las ventanas y termino en pose ninja.

Shinobu: ¡ya estoy aquí!

Kido: O_o ¿Shinobu? ¿Era necesario romper la ventana? ¬¬

Shinobu: no pero es una gran entrada ^^

Amu: necesitamos tu ayuda…

Shinobu: ¿a quién acosamos? OWO

Kido: no acosamos ¬¬ simplemente vamos a seguir a Haruna es la misión… ^^

Amu: para hacerlo más corto, la seguiremos porque Yuu tiene complejo de madre primeriza

Kido: no tengo ¬¬

Shinobu: si como no ¬¬

Amu: pobre de tus hijos U.U

Shinobu: si y peor si tienes una hija, la pobre se convertirá en monja U.U

Amu: no perdamos el tiempo

Los tres salieron de la casa y no sabían por cual camino se había ido Haruna.

Kido: ¿y ahora por donde?

Shinobu: elemental mi querido Kido U.U

Kido: ¿ah?

Amu: déjala esta "concentrada"

Kido: ¿"concentrada"?

Amu: si, ella se toma muy enserio su "trabajo"

Shinobu: deduzco que ella se fue por ese camino, puedo oler su perfume U.U

Kido: O_o parece Sherlock Holmes

Amu: o un sabueso ^^

Shinobu: ¡vamos!

Llegaron a una pastelería y se escondieron en los arbustos que están al frente.

Kido: bien nos hemos adelantado a Haruna OWO

Shinobu: soy muy buena en esto ^^

Amu: su "amiga" aun no llega

Kido: ¡alguien viene! ¡Hay que escondernos!-y se ocultaron mas

Shinobu: cuando diga ahora nos levantamos y gritamos te tenemos ¿okey? .O

Amu y Kido: okey .O

Shinobu: ¿listos? ¡Ahora!

Los tres: ¡te tenemos! OWO-gritaron y señalaron al frente

Mariana y Aika: O_OU ¿ah?

Kido: ah son solo ustedes dos U.U

Mariana: ¿a quién esperabas? ¬¬

Kido: O_o ah… ah… ¡al conejo de pascua!

Amu: aun sigues sin aprender el hermoso arte de mentir ¬¬

Aika: ya enserio ¿Qué hacen? ^^

Shinobu: espiamos a Haruna por el complejo de madre primeriza de Kido

Aika: haya ¡entonces nosotros los ayudamos!

Mariana: si suena divertido… y hace tiempo que no veo a Kido golpeado ^^

Kido: gracias chicas ^^U

Amu: hay que seguir esperando a Haruna

Shinobu: si, escondámonos-dijo y se escondieron y nada ocurría

Aika: oh me estoy aburriendo U.U

Amu: quizás nos equivocamos…

Shinobu: ¡yo nunca m equivoco! ¬¬

Kido: chicas no se rindan ^^U

Mariana: oh alguien viene ¡todos hagan silencio!

Diana: O_oU ¿Qué hacen?-dijo mirándolos

Kido: O_o ¿eh? ¿Cómo nos notaste?

Diana: tus gafas de mosca y el cabello de Amu resaltan mucho

Kido: porque eres tan mala… mi autoestima… ToT

Amu: me alegro que mi cabello resalte ^^

Kido: espera ¿no deberías estar en la Resistencia?

Diana: ya termine mi trabajo y vine aquí y me encontré con Haruna…

Kido: ¿Haruna?

Diana: si me encontré en la esquina, viene para acá ^^

Shinobu: ¡ahí viene! OWO

Kido: ¡escóndete con nosotros! ¡Rápido!

Haruna: llego acompañado con su "amiga" y entraron a la pastelería, ellos se asomaron y vieron quien era su "amiga"

Kido: O_o ah… ah

Amu: O_O no…

Shinobu: O_o lo…

Aika: O_O puedo…

Mariana: O_o creer…

Diana: O_O es…

Kido: O_o Fu-Fu-Fu ¡Fudo! Ó_Ó ¡yo lo mato!

El entro a la pastelería enojado y con ganas de matar a Fudo, pero las chicas agarraron a Kido y Haruna se puso enfrente a Fudo para protegerlo. (valkiria: como si fuese necesario)

Amu: ¡Yuu cálmate!

Kido: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

Mariana: tiene el modo "sicario on" O_oU-(valkiria: sicario es un asesino que le pagan para matar)

Haruna: ¡ya basta!

Diana: si, es mejor llevemos la pelea a fuera OWO

Shinobu: hay Diana¬¬ pero es una buena idea

Aika: ustedes salgan y yo voy a comprar un pastel y los alcanzo

Amu: saquémoslo a fuera y Aika ven a ayudarnos

Kido: ¡Haruna! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ToT

Haruna: ¿hacer qué?

Kido: ¡estar con Fudo! ¡Él es mi archienemigo! ToT

Amu: no lo habías superado y ya estás bien grandecito como para tener un archienemigo

Diana: en eso tiene toda la razón U.U

Mariana: te comportas como esos niñitos que reniegan cuando se les pierde algo

Aika: no más bien como madre primeriza

Shinobu: si pero una cuando su hijo ya se está haciendo independiente

Amu: y cuando ya no tiene el control de su hijo

Haruna: pero hermano sabia que te molestarías por eso no te lo dije U.U

Kido: entonces tienes una relación secreta T-T

Amu: ah no era tan secreto ^^

Mariana: todos los sabíamos ^^

Kido: O_O ¿Qué? ¿Y porque se sorprendieron?

Diana: por nada solo para seguirte la corriente ^^

Shinobu: si hubieses visto tu cara ^^

Aika: era muy graciosa ^^

Kido: pero solo las chicas

Amu: no, todos cuando lo Twitteas

Shinobu: ¡termina en todas las computadoras del mundo!

Diana: y uno puede enterarse tranquilamente

Kido: ¡todos lo sabían menos yo! ¡yo que soy tu hermano! ToT

Haruna: hermano, Fudo y yo llevamos años saliendo y soy muy feliz a su lado

Fudo: Kido-kun yo nunca le haría daño a tu hermana es tan linda y…

Kido: ¿linda? O_o ¡pervertido! ¡Pedófilo!

Haruna: ¡tú eres el pervertido aquí por pensar así! ¡Y ya no soy una niña!

Fudo: pero admito que tu hermana es linda físicamente hablando pero seamos sinceros Amu es mejor U.U

Haruna: ¡oye!

Kido: en eso tienes razón U.U ¡no piensen así de Amu! ¬¬*

Fudo: solo imaginármela en ropa de baño *¬*

Kido: o vestida como lolita *¬*

Amu: oigan ustedes pervertidos

Marina: Kido te estás ganando una paliza

Haruna: veo que se están llevando mejor… ¡ya que los dos son unos idiotas y pervertidos! ¬¬-grito y a los dos los golpeo y los noqueo en medio de la calle

Shinobu: bueno este día no fue tan malo ^^U

Amu: se lo merecían U.U voy a llamar a Ikuto para que venga con Ami para comer pastel ^^

Mariana: ya que viene Ikuto hay que comer Tres Leches porque él es un minimo :3

Aika: ¡si tarde de pasteles! ^^

Diana: eso suena bien pero… ¿es buena idea dejarlos tirados? ^^U

Haruna: si es su castigo… de hoy U.U

Amu: tenía razón… todo término gracioso y Yuu-chan y Fudo golpeados

Ami: ¡ya llegamos chicas locas! ^^

Ikuto: ¿porque esos dos están noqueados?

Diana: es una larga y divertida historia y claro dolorosa para ellos ^^

Shinobu: si pero suena mejor comiendo pasteles ¡vamos!

Ikuto: una historia siempre es divertida cuando Kido termina todo golpeado

Ami: y con su autoestima por los suelos

Amu: si uno no se cansa de eso

Los siete entraron y comenzaron a comer muchos pasteles y afuera las personas pensaban que Kido y Fudo habían sido atropellados o que habían recibido una paliza y se los llevaron al hospital.


	6. La pijamada de parejas

**Notas de Autora: **

***Uno nunca deja de hacer nuevos amigos por esa razón le damos la bienvenida a otra nueva amiga.**

**Valkiria: ¡bienvenida! ¡Alejandra! ^^**

**Diana: ahora seremos seis Sailor Moon ^^**

**Mariana: yo seré ¡Chibi Moon! Porque soy la menor de todas U.U**

**Valkiria: tu serás la menor, pero yo soy la mas pequeña en tamaño ToT**

**Shinobu: eres la mayor, pero al mismo tiempo eres la mas pequeña, que irónico**

**Aika: bueno Alejandra-chan ya que eres la nueva, haznos los honores ^^**

**Alejandra: si, ¡Disfruten del capitulo! ^^**

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de Kido, el ya se había puesto su pijama y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Kido: ¿Quién podrá ser, ha estas horas?-se pregunto así mismo abriendo la puerta

Amu: ¡hola Yuu-chan! ^^

Kido: O_o Amu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amu: ¡vinimos a la pijamada! ^^

Mariana: ¡me alegra que hayan llegado! ^^

Kido: me pueden explicar que esta pasando ¬¬

Amu: Ami tubo una gran idea, el de hacer una pijamada

Mariana: y para que entremos todos, le dije que podíamos hacerla aquí ^^

Kido: ya veo U.U ni modo pasen, antes de que me arrepienta

Todos entraron y las chicas ordenaron a los chicos acomodar los muebles de la sala y tender las bolsas de dormir en círculo.

Ami: muy bien, comienza ¡La pijama de Parejas!

Diana: chicas, ya que yo no tengo novio…aun… traje a una amiga ella es Alejandra

Alejandra: ¡hola! ^^

Ami: ¿Quién es tu novio?

Alejandra: Kazemaru y es mi esposo-dijo mostrando su añillo

Chicas y chicos: O_o ¡¿eh?

Kazemaru: si es difícil de creer ^^U

Shinobu: Alejandra cuenta ¿Cómo te lo pidió?

Alejandra: pues fue algo como…

FLASH BACK

Era Abril los arboles de cerezos florecías y los pétalos de sus flores caían con la suave briza, ambos estaban sentados en una banca y detrás de esta había un arco en forma de corazón.

Alejandra: ah que bonito día ¿no?

Kazemaru: si, pero no tan bonito como tu ^^

Alejandra: gracias ^/^

Kazemaru: hemos estado… mucho tiempo juntos… y soy muy feliz a tu lado…

Alejandra: yo también Kaze-chan ^/^

Kazemaru: por esa razón, quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre…-dijo arrodillándose

Alejandra: Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Alejandra: ¡por supuesto que si!-grito emocionada y se besaron

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Chicos: que cursi ¬¬

Aika: no sabía que Kazemaru era tan romántico

Diana: ¿y como se casaron?

Alejandra: esta bien les contare ^/^

FLASH BACK

Era de noche y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y el camino al altar iluminado con velas, en el altar Kazemaru esperando al amor de su vida.

Alejandra: ¡hay! Ya me arrepentí

Padre de Alejandra: ¡ven aquí! ¡No lo vas a dejar plantado en el altar!

Alejandra: es que tengo miedo… T-T

Padre de Alejandra: ¿miedo de que? El te ama y yo te llevare no te preocupes ^^

Alejandra: esta bien…-dijo ambos comenzando a caminar al altar

Padre de Alejandra: les deseo mucha felicidad-dijo bajando del altar

Kazemaru: te vez hermosa ^^-dijo al mirar el vestido blanco con detalles plateados

Alejandra: gracias tu también te vez bien ^/^

El padre dijo las palabras, ambos se miraron y dijeron acepto y se besaron con un dulce beso y paso una estrella fugas

FIN DE FASH BACK

Amu: que hermoso T.T

Fudo: y vivieron felices para siempre… podemos terminar con esto de una buena vez

Ami: okey vamos a pasar lista, Amu, Shinobu, Aika, Mariana, Diana, Alejandra y Haruna ^^

Chicas: ¡presente!

Ami: idiotas digo chicos, Kido mi ex cuñado, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Kazemaru, Fudo y el favorito de todas Ikuto ^^

Chicos excepto Ikuto Hot: presente ¬¬

Ami: ¡muy bien! Para poder divertirnos esta noche he traído un juego ¡la botella borracha!

Haruna: pero no hay botella

Ami: es una versión diferente, ven, hay dos flechas y las hacemos girar, y el reto que caiga deben cumplirlo o sufrir el castigo-dijo señalando el juego en medio de todos (valkiria: ese juego lo íbamos a comprar pero mi mamá recordó algo muy importante, mi lado pervert. XD)

Fubuki: ¿dos flechas?

Ami: la rosa es para quien haga de chica y la azul de chico, pero otra persona hará girar las flechas ¡Alejandra tu vas primero!

Alejandra: okey-dijo he hizo girar y la flecha rosa apunto a Kazemaru y la azul a Fudo ¬¬*

Ami: y el reto es "Una pareja que va a tener su primera vez" O/O

Kazemaru: ¡no! ToT

Ami: entonces castigo ¿Qué castigo le a dar Alejandra-chan?

Alejandra: jijiji tengo una "linda" idea OWO

EN UN CIME DONDE SE EXTRANA "AMANECER PARTE 2"

Kazemaru: ¡hay por Dios!-grito corriendo con la cinta de la película en sus manos y siendo perseguido

Fangirls locas: ¡date por muerto! OWO

Kazemaru: ¡ayúdenme por favor! ToT

Fangirls locas: ¡te vamos a linchar! ¡Corre por tu vida! OWO

Kazemaru: ¡eso es lo que estoy asiendo!... ¡Miren es el que parece drogadicto digo Edward!-grito señalando a un pobre tipo que pasaba por ahí que sería la próxima victima de esa locas digo chicas y el logro escapar

DE REGRESO A LA CASA DE KIDO

Alejandra: amorcito te vez muy cansado ^^

Kazemaru: hubiese preferido ser el uke de Fudo

Shinobu: ¡mi turno!-grito he hizo girar y la flecha rosa apunto a Fubuki y la azul a Ikuto

Ami: y el reto es…"Marcarlo como tuyo" O/O

Fubuki: prefiero eso, porque me da miedo imaginarme el castigo ^^U

Ikuto: prometo que no te dolerá :3

Shinobu: ¡kya! Se escucho tan apasionado OWO

Ikuto se le acerco a Fubuki, y le bajo el polo hasta el hombro y lo marco en el cuello (valkiria: soy HOT)

Shinobu: adoro el yaoi… con lemon OWO

Amu: ¿dijiste algo? ¬¬

Shinobu: no nada ^^U

Aika: ¿ahora yo!-hizo girar, y la flecha rosa apunto a Tobitaka y la azul a Fudo

Haruna: seme vs. Seme OWO

Ami: el reto es "confesar tus profundos sentimientos" ^^U

Aika: ¡vamos Tobi, tu puedes!

Diana: luces, cámaras ¡acción! ^^

Tobitaka: tu… me…gustas… mucho… ¬¬

Fudo: es obvio porque soy muy sexy ^^

Tobitaka: si me derrito por ti ¬¬*

Amu: bueno, eso fue mejor de lo esperábamos

Diana: ¡kya! ¡Ahora mi turno!-hizo girar y la flecha rosa apunto a Fudo y la azul a Kido

Kido: esto demuestra que también puedo ser seme

Amu: solo fue suerte, ya que tú ¡eres todo un uke! ^^

Ami: el reto es… "comienza una noche de y llevas a tu pareja ala cama" O/O

Shinobu: ¡que comience la escena porno! ^^

Kido: … esta noche… vas a ser… ¿mió? O/O

Fudo: esta va a ser una noche muy larga ¬¬

Mariana: vamos Kido con mas "acción" OWO

Kido: muy bien ¡ven aquí!-grito he hizo que Fudo se levantara, para luego titarlo en el piso y el se puso en su encima (valkiria: esta escena la hicimos mi amiga y yo. Esta pareja a petición del publico XD)

Fudo: me acabas de lanzar como una…

Kazemaru: okey ya entendimos ¬¬

Mariana: ¡yo! ¡Mi turno!-hizo girar y la flecha rosa le apunto a ella y la azul a Kido

Alejandra: la primera pareja "normal" ^^

Ami: y el reto es… oh algo fácil "un beso" ^^

Mariana: soy buena en eso-dijo y beso a Kido

Kido: O/O ah…ah

Mariana: soy la mejor besando

Amu: pero no tan buena como yo U.U

Mariana: dile Kido que yo soy la mejor-dijo orgullosa pero el otro se había quedado de piedra por el beso

Ami: ¡sí! ¡Pues mira esto!-grito y comenzó a besar a Ikuto

Mariana: ¡yo soy la mejor! ¬¬ -y también comenzó a besar a Kido

Alejandra: creo que ha Kido le falta aire

Kido: ¡para necesito aire!-separo de Mariana y respiro como sino hubiese mañana

Amu: ¡aprende! ¡Somos mejores! ^^

Mariana: después quiero la revancha ¬¬

Ami: ya chicas tranquilas… ya se esta haciendo tarde, hay que ir a dormir ^^U

Haruna: oh pero no he tenido mi turno U.U

Ami: entonces… has un reto para los chicos

Haruna: ¡ya lo tengo! Oro el reo tiene que ser en otro lugar jijiji

EL LUGAR MÁS FRECUENTADO EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA

Kido estaba vestido con el famoso vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe, y los chicos como Sailor Stara e Ikuto con la ropa de porrista de Amu (valkiria: soy tan mala con los chicos U.U)

Alejandra: ya se que podría mejorar esto ^^-dijo y a Kido lo posiciona donde le piso tenia un ducto de aire

Kido: ¡son unas pervertidas!-grito molesto bajándose el vestido

Diana: muy bien chicos comiencen ^^

Ikuto: ¡hippi! ¡Hippi! ^^

Chicos avergonzados hasta la medula: ¡rra! ¡rra! ToT

Amu: perdón Ami, no tuviste tu runo U.U

Ami: no importa, mientras ustedes torturaban a los chicos, yo grababa y tomaba fotos de todo ^^

Amu: *o* se nota que somos familia ^^

Ami: si ambas tenemos el gen del mal ^^

Esa noche los chicos la recordaran como la peor de sus vidas gracias a las personas más maravillosas, sus novias, amigas y pervertida hermana.


	7. Noche de Felicidad

**Notas de Autora:**

***¡Perdón Dania! escribí mal tu nombre yo puse Diana-es que recordaba a la de princesa-ya lo he corregido perdóname amiga. U.U**

* * *

><p>Ya era de día y recién se estaban levantando, y las chicas recodaron como torturaron a los chicos y se comenzaron a reír; Kido al verlas se molesto y conociendo a sus amigas no dudo en votarlas de su casa.<p>

Mariana: gracias por no botarme ^^U

Kido: no lo hago por eso ¿recuerdas? ¬¬

Mariana: jejeje si ^^U

Kido: ya todos se fueron a sus casas ¿no?

Mariana: si obvio a nadie le gusta que lo voten ¬¬

Kido: se lo buscaron, bueno yo me voy a dormir U.U-dijo yéndose a su cuarto

Mariana: yo voy a usar la computadora, necesito ver algo en internet OWO

EN LA CASA DE HARUNA

Amu: que malo fue Yuu al botarnos ¬¬*

Ikuto: ustedes le generaron una fobia a Marilyn Monroe

Haruna: cierto, pero eso fue muy gracioso XD

Ami: así chicos, les tengo otra sorpresita ^^

Amu: no más pijamas no quiero estas vetada de la casa de Yuu ¬¬

Ami: no es eso, a cada uno le daré un "mensaje" para que vayan a un lugar ^^

Ikuto: si es así, danos el "mensaje" :3

Ami: ¡okey!-grita y agarra un arco y lanza una flecha que casi le da a Amu

Amu: ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Ami: así voy a entregar los "mensajes" ^^

Ikuto: es muy original

Ami: gracias, bueno me voy a repartir los demás "mensajes"-dijo y se fue por la ventana

Haruna: yo también me voy U.U

Ikuto: ¿Por qué?

Haruna: Ami-san va a repartir así los mensajes, será mejor prevenir a Fudo ¬¬ -dijo y también se fue

Amu: ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Ikuto: dice que en la noche tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones

Amu: será divertido

Ikuto: me alegro que estés de buen humor, después de lo de anoche

Amu: grrr ¡maldito Yuu! OWO

Ikuto: veo que te has acordado ^^U

Amu: ¡desgraciados como puedo hacerme eso!

Ikuto: ¿hacer qué?

Amu: besar a Mariana ¬¬

Ikuto: ella lo beso a el U.U

Amu: ¡pero el pudo haberse negado!

Ikuto: ¿Por qué te molesta si ya no te gusta? U.U

Amu: porque… porque ¡si!

Ikuto: ¿te sigue gustando?

Amu: ¡por supuesto que no! Pero… ¡hay! Me molesta ¬/¬

Ikuto: te puedes hacer la fuerte conmigo, pero te conozco…

Amu: bueno si me sigue gustando¬/¬ ¡pero un poquito! ¡Un 0,00001%!

Ikuto: sabes él estaría feliz de saber eso…

Amu: pero ahora yo estoy contigo ^^

Ikuto: si, ¿y qué tal beso? ^^

Amu: bien… muy bien, con razón estas en el puesto 1 en el ranking "The Best Kiss"

Ikuto: es que tengo mucho talento :3

Amu: ¡pero un así estoy molesta con Yuu! ¡Es un grandísimo idiota!

Ikuto: sabes a salido de moda decirles a los chicos "basuras" ^^

Amu: ¡maldito Yuu, eres una basura!

Ikuto: destruir la casa de Haruna no cambia nada, Amu ^^U

EN LA CASA DE KIDO

Kido: O_o siento que se aproxima mi muerte

Mariana: si es muerte por humillación, si va a pasar. Todo lo que hicimos en la pijamada está en internet ^^

Kido: mi vida se acabo

Mariana: hay no puedo ser peor que el beso

Kido: recordándome ¡¿Por qué me besaste?

Mariana: soy muy competitiva U.U

Kido: ¡aun así! Pero Amu beso a Ikuto

Mariana: si y se nota que lo disfrutaba OWO

Kido: pervertida ¬¬-dijo y una flecha le cayó en el brazo sin herirlo (Amu: que lastima U.U/ Valkiria: ¡oye!)

Mariana: una flecha

Kido: ¡quítamela! -ella se lo quito y comenzó a leer

Mariana: oh parece que saldremos esta noche

EN LA CASA DE TABITAKA Y AIKA

Aika: me hubiese gustado darte un castigo U.U

Tobitaka: ¿Qué clase de castigo? ¬¬

Aika: jijiji bueno… pensaba enviarte a esa selva donde se filmo Depredador y que el te persiga, tu gritaras y lloraras como una niña y luego salvarte

Tobitaka: O_oU ¡¿quieres matarme o qué? ¬¬*

Aika: oh mira parece que los cazadores de alces, ahora usan flechas. Lo digo por la flecha en tu cabello, que si no te hubiese movido te hubiese dado en la cabeza ^^U

Tobitaka: ¿una flecha?... realmente te tomas tu trabajo muy enserio Ami-susurro

Aika: ¿dijiste algo?

Tobitaka: no nada, pero vamos al parque de diversiones, que te tengo una sorpreda

Aika: ¿puede llevar a Shinobu?

Tobitaka: estoy seguro que ella y Fubuki estarán ahí ^^

Aika: ¡vamos que me gustan las sorpresas! ^/^

Después de que Ami repartiera los mensajes a cada uno, todos fueron hacia el parque de diversiones.

Amu: no hay nada aquí U.U

Shinobu: ¡Amu! ^^

Amu: Shinobu, tu también viniste

Shinobu: si vinieron todos, los que tenemos parejas y los solterones

Anteojos: que mala eres T.T

Aika: Tobi me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa ^^

Shinobu: Fubu-chan también me dijo eso ^^

Ami: me alegra que las seis están aquí, Anteojos fuera ¬¬

Mariana: pero ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir?

Dania: esto parece sospechoso

Ami: ¿chicos están listos? Uno… dos… tres… ¡sorpresa!

Todas las luces del parque se prendieron y pudieron ver a los chicos cada uno con una rosa y se las entregaron a las chicas, quienes estaban muy sorprendidas.

Ami: Dania-chan, encontré esta rosa y carta con tu nombre, ten

Alejandra: tienes un admirador secreto

Amu: no tan secreto .O

Shinobu: ¿Qué dice la carta?

Dania: dice:"Perdóname que no haya podido estar ahí contigo, pero siempre te tengo en mi corazón, sabes que te amo, por favor te pido que seas paciente no sabes cómo quiero estar contigo" ^/^

Aika: ¡que romántico!

Amu: no me lo esperaba de el

Mariana: ¡kya! Quiero saber quién es

Dania: eso es secreto ^/^

Kido: nos prestan atención ¬¬

Amu: ustedes no son el centro del universo ¬¬

Ikuto: ¿y yo?

Alejandra: tu eres una excepción Kitty :3

Ami: chicas y chicos, tomen asiento cada uno con sus respectivas parejas

Solterones: ¿y nosotros?

Ami: pueden sentarse como quieran, quizás termine en yaoi .O

Shinobu: ¡sí! *0*

Aika: ¿Cómo recibiste tu mensaje Shinobu?

Shinobu: yo y Fubu-chan estábamos haciendo muñecos de nieve y la flecha caya en la cabeza del muñeco ^^

Fubuki: la flecha iba para mi ¿no?

Ami: si, a todos los chicos les he apuntado así ^^

Tobitaka: veo que el "talento" de usar armas es de familia ¬¬

Amu: si a estado en la familia Hinamori por años ^^

Mariana: sus hijos serán mercenarios ^^U

Kido: dejen de hablar de armas ¬¬

Amu: jejeje okey ^^

Tobitaka: les agradecemos que hayan venido ^^

Fubuki: esta es una noche muy especial para nosotros ^^

Aika: O_O ¡no pueden ser son gays! TToTT

Shinobu: ¡les doy mi aprobación! XD

Tobitaka: O_oU ¡no es eso!

Fubuki: terminemos con esto, antes de que haya más confusiones ¬¬

Ami: si, tienes razón ¿Quién va primero?

Fubuki: yo… ^/^-dijo arrodillándose frente a Shinobu (valkiria: XD)

Shinobu: O/O Fubu-chan

Fubuki: Shinobu Imadori ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? ^/^ -dijo mostrándoles un anillo

Shinobu: O/O Fubuki… ¡por supuesto que sí! ^/^-grito y lo beso, Fubuki, le puso el anillo

Todos: oh que lindo: 3

Tobitaka: ahora es mi turno OWO

Aika: O/O ¿tú también, Tobi?

Tobitaka: te amo, es lógico que quiera casarme contigo ¬¬

Aika: ¡entonces, si acepto! *3*-grita feliz y también le da un beso

Tobitaka: pero ni siquiera te lo he preguntado

Aika: hay, te amo, es lógico que acepte casarme contigo, ponme el anillo

Todos: doble oh y que lindo: 3

Amu: yo también les tengo un anuncio, Ikuto me propuso matrimonio-dijo mostrando su anillo que tenía un rubí

Kido: O_o ¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes casarte! ¬¬

Amu: ¡¿Por qué? ¡Hago de mi vida lo que quiero! ¬¬

Aki: veo que tienen problemas, pero yo sé cómo ayudarlos OWO

Ami: si haces que esos dos no se maten, eres bienvenida ^^U

Mientras, que Amu y Kido trataban de matarse, los futuros esposos se dedicaban a besarse e imaginarse como seria su boda. (valkiria: el siguiente cap. Es un especial, parecido al programa de Laura Bozzo-no me cae esa "señora"- así que háganse una idea de lo loco y violento-creo-que va a estar XD)


	8. ESPECIAL Nº1

**ESPECIAL Nº1: Talk Show-Duelo a Muerte por el Amor**

Era un set de televisión, donde había un "escenario" que tenía seis sillones individuales y estaban ubicados en forma de media luna, al frente se encontraban los asientos del público.

Aki: ¡hola a todo! ¡Sean bienvenidos a Duelo a Muerte por el Amor! gracias por venir a este programa, nuestro querido publico son todos los chicos y chicas de inazuma

Shinobu: vine a ver sangre OWO

Aki: hoy traeremos el caso de nuestros amigos y el tema es ¡¿Por qué no te puedes casar?

Aika: algo me dice que Ami también esta detrás de esto ¬¬

Dania: pero Ami es una buena persona, aunque esta un poquito loca….

Aki: ¡démosle un fuerte aplauso a Amu!

Amu: hola, las personas que están aquí como público demuestran no tener vida

Dania: ¿y nosotras? ¬¬×

Amu: hay ustedes y sus novios también su "vida" son ustedes ^^

Aki: gracias por venir Amu-san

Amu: no tenia otra opción, Ami me amenazaba con un tridente ¬¬

Ami: ¡soy una chica mala! .O –estaba vestida con un disfraz de diablita

Publico (chicos pervertidos que forman una cascada con su sangre): ¡sexy girl! *o*

Alejandra: oye ¿Qué estas mirando? ¬¬

Kazemaru: O_o ah no nada…

Alejandra: ¿quieres que me disfrace de diablita?

Kazemaru: O/O oh bueno yo…

Alejandra: porque a si conseguirá un tridente… ¡para torturante por ser un pervertido! ¬¬×

Ami: el tridente lo encuentras en "Tienda de Armas para todas las Edades" OWO

Aki: eso es un buen dato, apunten señoras que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ver este tipo de programa

Dania: con razón tiene bajo rating ¬¬

Aika: pero con esto va a subir a gran escala XD

Aki: Amu-san toma asiento

Amu: ¿Dónde? ¬¬

Aki: en el tercer sillón y yo en el último para que pueda apreciar mejor la masacre-señalo los asientos y ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares (valkiria: se cuenta desde la izquierda)

Amu: gracias ¬¬

Aki: muy bien, cuéntanos ¿Cómo comenzó este problema?

Amu: simple Yuu me dijo que no podía casarme U.U

Aki: cuando no, el ex sigue detrás… bueno ¡regrésanos dentro de unos comerciales!

EL COMERCIAL DE "DONOFRIO" AL ESTILO DE INAZUMA YAOI

Haruna: que rico es este helado ^^

Fudo: ¿así? Déjame probar-ella le dio el helado y lo probo (valkiria: esta pareja me la pido una amiga: 3)

Estaba en un campo, donde alguien se acercaba cabalgando en un caballo blanco, se detuvo frente a Fudo

Fudo: O_o ¿Tobitaka?

El lo agarro de la cintura y loa pego a su cuerpo y se acerco para darle un beso, Y Fudo despertó

Fudo: O_O hasta lo que comes te genera alucinaciones pervertidas…

Haruna: ¿ah?

Aika: no se por que lo que pasa, pero me han dado ganas de probar tu helado OWO

DE REGRESO AL PROGRAMA

Aki: ¡ya volvimos!... Amu-san ¿te molesto cuando Kido te prohibió casarte?

Amu: obvio, si me esta prohibiendo mi felicidad U.U

Aki: ¿Qué dirías, si te digo que lo tenemos aquí en el estudio?

Amu: oh bueno, primero lo golpearía, después le preguntaría porque se presta para esto y.. O_o ¡¿Qué?

Publico: huy se acerca la masacre…

Aki: ¡que pase el desgraciado!-grita señalando la entra y Kido entra

Kido: O_o ¿Qué es esto?

Aki: ven siéntate al lado izquierdo de Amu-san

Kido: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Aki: un juicio de amor OWO

Kido: pero tu me dijiste que era un documental de pingüinos ¬¬

Aki: cancelaron ese programa solo los niños lo veían

Amu: yo lo veía ^^

Publico (fanáticos de los pingüinos, específicamente Sakuma): ¡I love pingui!:3

Aki: regresemos al tema… Kido viniste aquí poro voluntad propia para poder aclarar todo este asunto…

Kido: ¿vine? Me secuestraste y las "salior moon" te ayudaron ¬¬

Dania: lo hicimos por voluntad propia ^^

Shinobu: queríamos saber que se siente secuestrar a alguien ^^

Kido: montón de locas ¬¬

Amu: ¡hey! No hables así de mis amigas ¬¬×

Kido: ¡pues es la verdad!

Amu: ¡vas a ver!-grito molesta, iba a pegarle pero fue detenida por la "seguridad"

Aki: que mal que tengamos "seguridad" hubiésemos podido ver un poco de sangre U.U

Amu: te salvaron¬¬ -y se volvió a sentar en su asiento

Aki: ya cálmense los dos…bien Kido-san ¿Por qué prohibiste a Amu-san sacarse?

Kido: bueno… pues… ¡porque si!

Aki: explícate

Kido: ella es muy joven y aun no ha conocido a otras personas U.U

Amu: ¿me lo dices a mí? Tu solo has tenido dos novias

Publico: uh te dijeron tu verdad

Kido: es que no soy muy sociable con las mujeres U/U

Amu: eres aburrido ¬¬

Kido: ¿te aburría?

Amu: no, pero es irritante que yo diera la iniciativa

Aki: auch eso debió doler

Kido: ¡soy muy tímido! /

Amu: si lo se… aunque ese lado tuyo también es muy tierno ¬/¬

Kido: O/O gra-gracias…

Publico: oh un idiota enamorado ^^

Aki: antes de ir a comerciales, agradeceremos a nuestros acuciadores Shinobu Imadori escritora de School Days

Shinobu: *0* oh tenemos el mismo nombre

Aki: y tenemos una carta para ella de una tal Valkiria y dice "¡¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? Sino actualizas para la próxima yo tampoco! ¡Voy enserio! XP "

Alejandra: O_o es una carta amenazante…

Aki: vamos a comerciales...

EL COMERCIAL DE "LADY SPEED STICK"

Alejandra: ¡ya llegue! Y compre ese nuevo desorodante: 3

Kazemaru: bien por ti amor ^^U

Alejandra: ¡voy a echarlo en todo el cuarto!

Kazemaru: huele bien ^^

Estaban en una ruinas que se derrumbaban, ella estaba vestida como un aventurado y el con un vestido.

Alejandra: ¡yo te protegeré!-saca un latido de la nada y lo cargo como una damisela en apuros

Kazemaru: O_o ¡kya!

Alejandra: ya estamos a salvo ^^

Kazemaru: ¿mi héroe?

Alejandra: es hora de que tu héroe reciba su recompensa-dijo con una mirada pervertida. Y ambos despertaron

Kazemaru: O/O ¿hemos aluciando lo mismo?

Alejandra: O_o se creo…

Kazemaru: nunca más hay que volver a usar este sedorodante-dijo y se fue con el desorodante

Alejandra: ¡espera! ¡Hay que terminar la historia! XD

DE REGRESO AL PROGRAMA

Aki: ¡muy bien continuamos!

Kido: ¿puedo irme? ¬¬

Aki: no…aun… ¡llego lo que todos estaban esperando!

Publico (fangirl): ¡kya! ¡Si por fin!

Aki: ¡que pase el sueño de toda chica y chico!-señalo la entrada e Ikuto entro

Ikuto: hola: 3

Publico (fangirl): ¡ah! ¡Te amamos! ¡Hazme un hijo! ¡Ricky Martin japonés!

Amu: vaya eso es mucha perdida de sangre por alucinaciones pervertidas

Aika: hermoso ^/^

Tobitaka: oye ¬¬

Aika: no te molestes, tu siempre serás mi cabeza de alce :3

Aki: Ikuto-kun, sientate al lado derecho de Amu-san ^^

Ikuto: okey

Amu: ¿viniste aquí por voluntad propia?

Ikuto: si. Se supone que iba a aparecer en un capitulo de la Casa PlayBoy

Aki: aparecerás pero será otro día

Ikuto: aya, entonces chicas cuando saga véanlo por favor .O

Shinobu: como podríamos perdérnoslo

Fubuki: estoy aquí ¬¬×

Shinobu: no te molestes, mi copito de nieve: 3

Fubuki: que lindo apodo ^^

Shinobu: un lindo apodo para mi futuro esposo ^/^

Aki: Ikuto-kun ¿que piensas de Kido al prohibirle a Amu-san que se case contigo?

Ikuto: que es un arrastrado

Kido: ¡oye! ¬¬

Ikuto: yo no entiendo porque Amu le importa conseguir la aprobación de Kido

Publico: muy cierto OWO

Aki: responde

Amu: bueno porque… fue mi ultimo novio y… ¡porque tiene complejo de madre!

Kido: O_o ¿yo?

Amu: si tu, por eso necesito su aprobación

Ikuto: entonces Kido tu serás la "madre de honor"

Kido: ¡por supuesto que no!

Amu: aunque ya te vimos con un vestido y uno muy pegado y se te veía… sexy

Dania: alerta, Amu va entrar a modo pervert.

Shinobu: ¿le dices alerta? Entonces a mi me dirás "peligro" XD

Aki: ósea que Amu-san tu no puedes casarte sin su aprobación

Amu: si U.U

Aki: y tu no piensas darle tu permiso

Kido: no U.U

Aki: ¿Ikuto-kun vas a ser un calendario sexy?

Ikuto: si, con cariño para todas mis fans .O

Alejandra: seré la primera en comprarlo

Kazemaru: esposita, sigo aquí ¬¬

Aki: ¡publico, aun falta traer a otra pieza importante en esto y es… Mariana!

Kido: O:o ¿Qué?

Mariana: ¡hola! ¡Saludos para mis papas!

Aki: sientate al lado de Kido

Mariana: que bien junto al hombre mosca

Aki: ¿tu eres la actual novia de Kido?

Mariana: si y vivimos juntos: 3

Ikuto: Kido ¿ya llegaste a segunda base?

Kido: no, sigo en el primero T-T

Amu: pervertido ¬¬

Mariana: me he dado cuenta de que soy la única que no esta comprometida U.U

Dania: yo estoy igual que tu

Amu: pero tu tienes un admirador secreto .O

Aki: así tu admirador, nos envió una carta

Dania: ¿en serio?

Aki: si, pero tiene un nombre raro, "Ayuuhs"

Dania: ¿eh? Ah esta al revés OWO

Shinobu: ¿Qué pasa?

Dana: no nada ^^

Aki: y dice "a pesar de no darte una anillo para demostrar te lo mucho que te amo, sabes que me encantaría pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, besos, tu ya sabes quien .O"

Publico (chicas): oh es very sweet :3

Dania: no esperaba menor ^/^

Amu: realmente es un poeta

Aki: bien, Mariana ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kido?

Mariana: bueno yo era su fan, pero luego estuve con mi Tadase y ahora estoy con Kido

Ikuto: aquí no se aplica en dicho "lo mejor para el final" U.U

Aki: ¿y porque terminaron tu y Tadase?

Mariana: es muy difícil de hablar U.U

Amu: si, no debe ser fácil terminar con un "príncipe"

Aki: ¡y por eso! ¡Hemos traído a Tadase!

Mariana: O_o ¡¿Qué?

Aki: ¡que pase el representante de los príncipes de Disney en Japón!

Todos: O_o ah… ¿hola?

Aki: sientate al lado de Ikuto

Tadase: ah mi ex rival

Kido: ¿y yo? ¬¬

Tadase: nunca fuiste rival para los dos U.U

Aki: Tadase ¿Qué se siente que Mariana ahora este con Kido?

Tadase: Ò_Ò ¡¿Qué cosa?

Mariana: puedo explicarlo ToT

Aki; y como nos gusta dejarlos en la duda ¡regresamos dentro de unos comerciales!

COMERCIAL DE "YOUR BEAUTIFUL" AL ESTILO INAZUMA

Sakuma: Kido tienes que entrar al grupo A. para reemplazar a tu hermana

Kido: pero ese grupo es de puras chicas ¡y todas están locas!

Sakuma: que importa, solo te soltamos las rastas y te quitamos tus gafas…

Kido: ¡no quiero quitarme mis gafas! ¡Prefiero usar un vestido! ¬¬

Sakuma: okey que suerte justo tengo uno ^^

Kido: ¡no! ¡lo dije con sarcasmos!... ya que lo haré U.U

En el edificio de SM Entertainment (valkiria: ¡kya! ¡Ahí están mis príncipes!), Kido se reúne con A..

Amu: así que eres nuestra nueva compañera ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kido: ah Yuuki U.U

Aika: es un lindo nombre ^^

Alejandra: y tiene unos lindos ojos, parecen de neko :3

Dania: ¡bienvenida al grupo! ^^

Amu: ¡si Yuuki=chan!=grita y la abraza

Shinobu: ¡una nueva amiga!=de casualidad empuja Amu y ella le da un beso en la boca a "Yuuki"

Kido: O/O ah… ah…

Amu: ¡kya! ¡Bese a una "chica"! XP

Mariana: oh ¿yuri? ^^U

Amu: pero… se sintió bien… O×O ¡¿me gustan las chicas? ¡No a mi me gustan los chicos! ToT

Dania: siento que ya escuchado eso antes de un tal Jeremy

¿Descubrirán a Kido? ¿Surgirá el amor o el odio entre esos dos? ¿Esto es una parodia de un dorama hecha por una desquiciada chica? ¡Véanlo! Your Beautiful todos los días a las 8:00 P.M.

DE REGRESO AL PROGRMA

Kido: O×O ¿Cuándo hicimos eso?

Tadase: ¡¿a quien le importa? ¡Mariana, explícame porque eres la novia de Kido!

Mariana: bueno yo…

Amu: ¿no lo sabias?

Tadase: no, ella me dijo que iba a ayudar al Ejército de Salvación

Aki: chicos paren, tenemos una llamada… ¿si?

Valkiria: ¡hola! locos, eso de que Mariana fue con el Ejército de Salvación, obvio que es una mentira, además esa asociación ¡son un montos de racistas y convenidos! Lo se porque yo y mi hermano estudiamos de 3ro a 6to de primaria en su colegio, fueron los peores años de mi vida, bueno, bye

Aki: gracias por llamar y dar tu opinión, ahora si continuamos…

Mariana: Tadase te lo explicare después

Tadase: esta bien…

Aki: ¡ahora vamos a ser preguntas mas incomodas! Amu ¿cuales son tus medidas?

Kido: ¡ya paren!

Amu: Yuu…

Kido: Amu, la razón por la que termine contigo en Italia, era porque el Sector V estaba tomando el poder y me tenían en la mira por ser parte de la resistencia…

Amu: ¿Qué? No lo sabía…

Kido: no quería que te lastimaran por estar conmigo, quería protegerte…

Amu: O/O Yuu… sigues siendo muy dulce…

Publico: oh un idiota enamorado y protector ^^

Kido: se que te hice llorar pero a mi también me dolió, u aun te sigo queriendo U/U

Aki y Ami: ¡al fin! ¡Lo conseguimos, hacemos un gran equipo!

Amu: realmente te importo… gracias por protegerme ^/^U- abraza y le da un beso en la frente

Kido: lo hice porque te quiero ^/^

Ikuto: entonces ¿nos vas a dejar casarnos?

Kido: ¡no! ¬¬

Aki: sabíamos que no cedería… no modo al pan B

Los cinco estaban vestidos como gladiadores y tenían armas, estaban en una arena de batalla.

Amu: ¡¿esto es necesario? ¬¬×

Aki: ¡si! ¡Porque crees que el nombre es Duelo a Muerte por un Amor!

Shinobu: ¡el ultimo que quede en pie, tendrá la razón y se ara lo que el diga! ¡Empiecen! ^^

Comenzaron a pelear con todo, y las "sailor moon" eran las porristas, y Ami , como toda buena hermana, soltó a los leones, que vieron a Amu y se asustaron, con todo eso el programa de Aki subió su raiting y fue censurado (valkiria: perdón por la demora y por si el cap. No fue tan gracioso U.U)


	9. La despedida de Shinobu y Aika

Era un día soleado, Goenji estaba frente a una heladería esperando a alguien, cuando apareció una chica de pelo paltado hasta la cintura, extremadamente pálida, un ojo azul y otro rojo, con una diadema roja.

Sofia: perdón por la tardanza ^^U

Goenji: no importa… te vez bien

Sofia: gracias ^^ -estaba vestida con una falda de mezclilla de tirantes negros y encima una camisa desabotonada roja y unas botas cafés.

Goenji: ven te voy a llevar a un lugar- y entraran a la heladería (valkiria: de aquí hacia delante yo no lo he escrito)

Sofia: Goenji, ¿Por qué me invitaste a tomar un helado?

Goenji: para agradecerte por ayudarme con Dania ^^

Sofia: por nada, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, a todo esto ¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir?

Goenji: ¿Qué cosa?

Sofia: ¿serás tonto? Que como le vas a pedir matrimonio a Dania ¬¬*

Goenji: ah y no soy tonto, pero por lo del matrimonio, no se dime tu

Sofia: pues… ¡mira! ¡Una tienda de anillos! ¡Vamos!

Goenji: claro ¿Por qué no?

Fueron hacia la tienda, entraron y comenzaron a ver los anillos.

Goenji: dime ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio Fidio?

Sofia: sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso…-dijo con una mirada triste

Goenji: lo siento no recordaba-y la abrazo

En ese momento van pasando las seis locas y Ami, y los ven dentro de la tienda abrazados.

Amu: O_o ¡¿Quién es esa tipa?

Dania: Goenji…

El rompe el abrazo ve a Dania y a las demás, sin pensarlo dos veces Sofia se dirigió a ellos.

Sofia: no es lo que parece… ¿Ami?

Ami: Sofia ¿eres tu?-y se abrazaron

Shinobu: ¿la conoces?

Ami: chicas, ella es Sofia Hanakato Aldena

Todas: O_o ¡¿Aldena?

Sofia: es que soy la esposa de Fidio- (valkiria: okey desde aquí, son mis locas ideas XD )

Aika: eso explica tu apellido pero ¿ y Goenji?

Alejandra: cierto nos debes una explicación "Vegeta"

Amu: ¿eh? ¡Ya no esta!

Mariana: el muy cobarde huyo…. Sabía lo que le esperaba OWO

Ami: entonces eres amiga de Goenji

Sofia: si, por eso tengo esta pulsera de color café igual que el por nuestra amistad

Amu: ¡espera! Si eres su amiga entonces trabajas ¡para el Sector V!

Sofia: bueno yo…

Dania: no, podemos tener una amistad contigo formas parte del enemigo ¬¬

Sofia: Dania, quizás no lo recuerdes pero éramos amigas de la infancia

Dania: ¿amigas?

Sofia: igual que Goenji no recuerdas que los tres éramos amigos

Dania: si creo recordarlo…

Alejandra: ¿y por que te abrazabas con Goenji?

Sofia: era por que me sentía triste U.U

Dania: esta bien confiaremos en ti, pero estarás a prueba

Sofia: okey ^^U

Amu: ¿estas segura?

Dania: si es amiga de mi... digo de Goenji es una buena persona…

Amu: pero creo que es tu rival…

Dania: esta casada, pero ten a tus amigas cerca y a tus enemigas aun mas cerca *o*

Amu: ¿Cuándo te casaste con Fidio?

Ami: no lo recuerdas, fuimos a su boda

Amu: ¡así! aquella vez tenias el cabello corto

Sofia: si y tu eras mas bajita

Alejandra: ya que estamos cerca de una heladería ¿Qué tl si vamos y nos cuentas tu boda?

Sofia: claro vamos ^^ -Todas fueron a la heladería, entraron, y comenzaron a comer sus helado

Mariana: muy bien, cuéntanos

Sofia: bueno… yo…

FLASH BACK

Era una de las iglesias más antiguas de Italia, ella tenía un vestido totalmente blanco, su ramo era de rozas azules y rojas para que combinen con sus ojos y Fidio con un terno negro esperándola en el altar.

Ami: kya se ve tan linda ^^

Sofia: si algo sale mal mato a Amu-susurro llegando al altar

Padre: digan sus votos…

Fidio: Sofia prometo amarte y respetarte por siempre… me siento muy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado ^^

Sofia: O/O Fidio… eres la persona que más amo en todo el mundo y nunca me iré de tu lado ^^

Padre: ahora, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia….

Se besaron y salieron de la iglesia y los invitados lanzaban pétalos de rosas

FIN DE BLASH BACK

Aika: oh que lindo es Fidio ^^

Amu: ¿Por qué querías matarme?

Sofia: cuando te emocionas no controlas tu fuerza

Shinobu: ¿y donde está Fidio?

Sofia: no quiero hablar de eso…

Shinobu: ¡perdón! No quise hacerte sentir mal

Sofia: no importa, ¿y qué hacían por aquí? ^^

Aika: estábamos buscando entretenimiento para nuestra despedida

Alejandra: pero no hay nada bueno

Sofia: yo conozco a alguien OWO

Dania: ¿Por qué no lo dijeron? Yo también tengo un amigo

Amu: jijiji y yo podría traer a alguien

Mariana: okey pero ¿Dónde lo haríamos?

Ami: en la casa de Kido es grande

Dania: no va a querer, el es "conservador" ¿Qué tal en la casa de Haruna?

Aika: ella si va a querer ^^U

Ami: entonces, nos vemos en la casa de Haruna a las 8:00 pm

Cada una se fue por su lado, con una idea pervertida en su mente. Ya era la hora y Ami fue la primera en llegar y con ayuda de Haruna decoro y puso luces de discoteca.

Amu: oh soy la segunda en llegar

Haruna: ¿y tu amigo?

Amu: se lo mande a Dania para que lo traiga

Mariana y Alejandra: ¡llegamos!

Dania: al fin llegue U.U

Amu: ¿y los chicos?

Dania: los escondí OWO

Sofia: ¡hola chicas! Así Shinobu y Aika no soportaron la curiosidad y vinieron conmigo

Ami: okey, chicas siéntense y prepárense

Alejandra: Sofia por curiosidad ¿Cómo es tu personalidad? No lo tomes a mal, la mayoría de nosotras están locas

Sofia: bueno, suelo ser tímida y sociable, me porto infantil pero seria según la situación, cuando estoy feliz mis ojos cambian a verde y amarillo

Amu: oh nos parecemos, excepto por lo de los ojos

Haruna: hay que comience estoy impaciente .

Ami: muy bien siéntense en los sillones y apaguen las luces y prendan las de discoteca

Dania: comenzamos… ¡el práctica deportes extremos! ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a….! ¡Kukai!

Kukai (disfrazado de ninja): ¡hola! ¡Soy un ninja guerrero de corazón sincero!

Chicas (nivel pervertido N°1: hemorragia leve): oh *0*

Sofia: ahora ¡él es de Bakugan! Y uno de mis "príncipes", pero estoy casada U.U … ¡Keith!

Keith (disfrazado de bombero): ¡hoy voy a encargarme de que ardas! XD

Chicas (nivel pervertido N°2: suficiente sangre para llenar una piscina olímpica): ¡kya!

Amu: mi turno ¡ya lo conocen! ¡Playboy americano!... ¡Marck!

Marck (disfrazado de policía): ¡te voy a arrestar por ser una chica mala! .O

Chicas (nivel pervertido N°3: tu casa se volvió un acuario de sangre, el habitad natural de una pervertida): sexy…. OWO

Ami: ¿Qué les parece?

Sofia: morí y fui al cielo… *¬*

Dania: si al pervertido XD

Alejandra: estoy casada, no puedo pero…. Solo por hoy OWO

Chicas: ¡comencemos con las escenas porno! XD

Kukai: ¿Quién es nuestra chica?

Aika y Shinobu: nosotras… ^^U

Keith: son dos… jijiji mucho mejor .O

Mariana: pongamos música, creo que tengo la indicada es… Torero de Chayanne

Amu: es mejor que la canción triple X que tengo

_De lunes a domingo voy desesperad,El corazón prendido en el calendário..._

Marck: comencemos con un juego…-dijo y cada uno le puso chocolate derretido en las mejillas

Kukai: yo me encarga de Aika

Keith: y yo de Shinobu

Marck: entonces las demás chicas prepárense que soy todo suyo jijiji

_Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto,Para unirme a tu mirada dime si hay que ser..._

Ellos comenzaron a lamer el chocolate y ellas estaban imaginado escenas tan pervertidas que seria un delito escribirlas (valkiria: ¡oh mi Marck! ¡kya! :3 )

Alejandra: O/O hay dios…

Kukai: es hora de que caigan en "sexylandia"

Amu: oh la mayoría de nosotras desearía estar ahí todos los días y también están en "hentailandia"

Chicos: ¡¿listas? ¡Ahora!- se quitaron la ropa y solo quedaron boxers

Shinobu: ¡gracias dios!

_Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, No importa lo que se venga, Pa'que sepas que te quiero..._

Ellos comenzaron a bailar sensualmente, mientras las chicas se dedicaban a hacer una cascada se sangre.

Aika: O/O tienen cuerpo

Sofia: ¿eh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Amu: ha quizás un ladrón cayo al "hoyo para ladrones de 10 metros" que hice

Mariana: chicos paren un ratito

Sofia: ¡un brindis por Aika y Shinobu!

Todos: ¡sí! ¡Viva! ^^

Amu: que rico esta el coctel Machu Picchu- (valkiria: es de tres sabores es realmente rico :3 )

Marck: que lindas…. Chicas ¡continuemos!

_Poner el alma en el ruedo, No importa lo que se venga, Pa'que sepas que te quiero, Como un buen torero_

Keith y Kukai pusieron crema batida en el cuello de Aika y Shinobu, y ellos comenzaron a lamer la crema. Entonces Shinobu y Kieth se "emocionaron" y entraron a un cuarto y Aika y Kukai también.

Alejandra: ! Les recuerdo que tienen que llegar de blanco al altar!

Shinobu: oh me había olvidado-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Aika: yo también… que mal…

Haruna: ¡no importa llegar de blanco! ¡Haruna quiere!

_Que yo te necesito como el perro al amo,Que si tu no respondes aqui todo es caos,Me viste así... _

Sofia: genial su lado pervertido salió

Amu: oh Yuu me va a reñir

Mariana: ¡chicos continúen!

Ami: ¡ya se! Shinobu y Aika ¿a ustedes les gusta el yaoi no?

Shinobu y Aika: si

Ami: jijiji chicos…

Chicos: O_o oh no…

Amu: ¡juego del pocky!

Chicos: porque a nosotros ToT

Sofia: va a ser una larga noche… ahora ustedes prepárense OWO

Toda la noche jugaron juegos yaoi y hentais, los pobres chicos se traumaron y tomaron muchos copteles. Luego se quedaron dormidas en el piso, y ellos aprovecharon para escapar de sus "clientas" que ahora eran sus pervertidas secuestradoras.

Amu: ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo levantándose

Sofia: ah mi cabeza… U.U

Todas se despertaron y vieron que se encontraban en una playa y alguien se les acerca.

Valkiria: hola, bienvenidas a Perú ^^

Dania: oh estamos al otro lado del mundo…

Valkiria: creo que tienen resaca, vengan conmigo y las llevare a su casa ^^

Ellas se fueron con la chica, quien estaba igual de loca y ella las llevo a conocer Lima y luego regresaron a Japón. Y recodaron que se habían olvidado de Haruna, ella aun seguía tirada en la playa.


	10. La despedida de Fubuki y Tobitaka

Era un día soleado y los chicos estaban "mosqueándose" en un parque, leyendo "Fieles al extremo".

Tobitaka: ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?-grito lanzado el libro

Fubuki: si… este debería ser nuestro día U.U

Kazemaru: hoy será la despedida de las chicas ^^U

Kido: y seguramente será muy loca

Fubuki: ¿Dónde lo harán?

Tobitaka: creo que en la casa de Haruna

Kido: O_o ¡¿Qué? ¡No lo pueden hacer ahí!

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué no?

Kido: ¡conozco a Amu! se que harán cosas pervert. ¬¬

Tobitaka: O_o nos pondrán los cuernos…

Todos (imaginándose escenas triple X): O/O ¡no! _

Kazemaru: ¿Qué… que haremos? ToT

Kido: ¡ya se! OWO

Fubuki: ¡habla!

Kido: mi casa está ubicada en la zona más alta de la ciudad de ahí podremos vigilarlas

Tobitaka: es una buena idea

Kazemaru: hay que comprar cosas de espías OWO

Kido: no es necesario… aun tengo las de Amu U.U

Fubuki: y yo las de Shin-chan

Tobitaka: yo también de Aika U.U

Kazemaru: acaso Alejandra… es la única cuerda ^^U

Kido: no lo creas… se está volviendo una de ellas ¬¬

Kazemaru: no me asustes por favor ToT

Kido: muy bien, vengan en la noche a mi casa y prepárense será un larga noche

Todos: ¡sí! OWO

Ya era la hora indicada y todos estaban ahí, preparando el equipo de espionaje. (valkiria: losers -_-)

Fubuki: ¿tienen listos los binoculares?

Kido: si, el ángulo es perfecto para poder verlas

Kazemaru: pero no podemos ver completamente lo que hacen

Tobitaka: por eso mande un espía OWO

Fubuki: ¿Quién?-le pregunto y alguien toco la puerta

Tobitaka: oh ahí esta ^^

Kido: yo abro… ¡Fudo! O_o

Fudo: hola cuñadito

Kido: no me digas así ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¿tú eres el espía?

Fudo: si .O

Kazemaru: entonces… no deberías estar haya

Fudo: no, porque les deje un peluche de Junjou Romántica ^^

Fubuki: ¡pero eso hará que se ve vuelvan mas perverts!

Fudo: tranquilízate… dentro del peluche hay una cámara escondida

Kido: parece que me equivoque… si tienes cerebro

Fubuki: ya está todo listo ¡empecemos con la misión!

Tadase: ah… ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto bajando por las escaleras

Kido: O_o ¿Tadase? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tadase: recuerdas, Mariana me dijo que explicaría lo de ustedes pero aun no lo hace

Kido: ah por eso estas aquí…

Tadase: vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hacen?

Kazemaru: espiando a las chicas

Tadase: ya veo, pero hoy no era su despedida de Fubuki y Tobitaka

Fubuki: ¡la fidelidad esta primero ante todo! OWO

Tadase: ¿y tu Fudo?

Fudo: conozco a Haruna y ella se "emociona" muy fácilmente ¬¬

Kido: ¡hey! No hables así de ella ¬¬

Fudo: es dura la realidad

Tadase: bueno viendo que van a estar aquí toda la noche, traeré algo de comer

Kido: ¡en la cocina hay bocaditos!-le grito y Tadase fue a la cocina

Tadase: ah montón de locos, los pobres no saben cómo celebrar jijiji necesito a un experto en esto-dijo tomando su celular (valkiria: se avecina la catástrofe… para ellos… guajajaja)

Fubuki: tengo hambre… ¡Tadase apúrate!

Tadase: ¡ya viene! Ahí tienen-dijo colocándolo sobre la mesa

Kido: pero estos son bocaditos de fiesta

Tadase: si lose ^^

Kazemaru: alguien toca la puerta

Tadase: jijiji y la fiesta ya llego OWO-y fue a abrir la puerta

Todos: O_o ¿eh? ¡¿Ikuto?

Ikuto: hola ^^

Tadase: qué bueno que llegaste ^^

Ikuto: es raro que tú me llamaras

Tadase: esta era una emergencia… una emergencia fiestera XD

Kido: ¿tú lo llamaste?

Tadase: si

Kido: pero… ¡¿Por qué?

Tadase: ¡hay por favor! ¡Hoy es su despedida de Fubuki y Tobitaka, deberían estar celebrando!

Tobitaka: pero estamos vigilando a nuestros amores ¬/¬

Tadase: si, mientras ellas se divierten a lo grande ¬¬

Fubuki: tienes razón…

Kido: O_o ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

Fubuki: ya hemos sido los chicos buenos y cuerdos por mucho tiempo, es hora de cambiarse

Kazemaru: pienso igual

Fubuki: ¡¿Quién está de acuerdo de pasar la noche más loca de nuestras vidas?

Todos: ¡yo! OWO

Kido: ah… ya… que… yo también U.U

Tadase: muy bien ¡empecemos!

Ikuto: entonces, siéntense y prepárense… arita vuelvo

Kido: por alguna razón tengo miedo…

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Kido: no se es un mal presentimiento…

Ikuto: muy bien, aquí esta

Tobitaka: O_o es una torta gigante

Kazemaru: ah…. Hay alguien adentro

Ikuto: si .O

Tadase: apagare las luces

Ikuto: los crédulos, digo ex solteros tienen que estar en primera fila… ¿listos?... ¡ahora! XD

Del pastel salieron Aphrodi, Edgar y Sakuma vestidos con shorts súper cortos y con unos tops que decían "sexy", "hot", "kiss" respectivamente y con orejas de conejito y gritaron sorpresa

Chicos (traumados de por vida): O_o oh por Dios…

Ikuto: sabía que se quedarían sin palabras XD

Tadase: ¡Ikuto! ¡Esto no es lo que tenía en mente! ¬¬

Ikuto: no te quejes me llamaste a ultima ahora, hice lo primero que paso por mi mente U.U

Kido: ¡¿y en qué rayos pensabas? ¡¿En esto?-grito señalando a los tres conejitos

Sakuma: Kido ¿no te gusta?

Kido: si… O/O digo ¡no!

Sakuma: oh Kido hentai .O

Ikuto: chicos vamos es mejor que nada

Chicos: ¡todo es mejor que esto! ¬¬*

Ikuto: bueno, la fiesta continua, la palabra que este en cada top es lo que harán

Fubuki: ósea si el de Sakuma dice "kiss"…

Sakuma: repartiré besos *3*

Todos: ¡no! ToT

Ikuto: mientras que "sexy" y "hot"… ¡harán un baile en el tubo" XD

Tobitaka: no tenemos, no hay aquí, así que no pueden hacer eso

Kido: hay que alivio U.U

Ikuto: no hay problema, aquí traje dos que son portátiles

Kazemaru: esto es una tortura ToT

Aphrodi: oh ¿qu acaso no somos lindos?-pregunto en una pose provocadora

Tadase: ¡por supuesto que lo son! ¡Los tres!... O_o ¡¿Por qué rayos dije eso? ¡¿Qué nos está pasando?

Edgar: quizás ya no pueden aguantar "vestir santos"

Sakuma: ¿Qué todos?

Kazemaru: yo no: 3

Ikuto: bueno continuemos, ubicare los tubos OWO

Pero para que los chicos no escaparan de la "diversión", Ikuto los ato a sus asientos, ubico las dos plataformas con los tubos, frente a los chicos, Aphrodi y Edgar subieron a la plataforma y se ubicaron al costado de su tubo, mientras Sakuma estaba alistando la música (valkiria: soy una torturadora profesional)

Sakuma: okey la música esta lista es Rabiosa de Shakira

Ikuto: es perfecta para la ocasión jijiji

_Rabiosa, Yo tengo pila y loco haciendo cola, Tengo a palomo metio en lio, Y yo te quiero atracao ahi, ratata_

Aphrodi: yo voy por Tobitaka OWO

Edgar: y yo por Fubuki OWO

Fubuki y Tobitaka: ¡no por favor! ToT

_Oye mami, vuelvete loca, Aruñame la espalda y muerdeme la boca, Oye papi, vuelveme loca_

Sakuma: yo me encargare de repartir besos *3*

Kido: ¡Amu sálvame! ToT

Tadase: ¡auxilio Mariana!

Mientras Aphrodi y Edgar hacían el baile del tubo, y Ikuto echaba espray por todos lados.

_Oye mami, vuelvete loca, Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca, Oye papi, vuelveme loca_

Sakuma: Kazemaru-sama quiero jugar contigo

Kazemaru: ¡estoy casado!

Sakuma: ¿y? Alejandra esta divirtiéndose

Kazemaru: ¡no me importa! ¡Yo soy fiel!... ¡ayuda! ToT

Fubuki: ¡¿crees que eres l único con problemas?

Edgar: nadie se resiste a los británicos OWO

Fubuki: ¡no! ¡Shinobu ayúdame! ToT

_Rabiosa, rabiosa, Rabiosa, tu eres rabiosa,Rabiosa, rabiosa,Rabiosa, yo soy rabiosa_

Aphrodi: Tobitaka-chan seré tu Bambi: 3

Tobitaka: O_o parece una chica…

Kido: ¡no caigas! ¡Resiste!

Aphrodi: Bambi quiere jugar .O

Tobitaka: ¡no soy un alce! ¡Somos de especies diferentes!

Aphrodi: igual nos divertiremos

_Oye mami, vuelvete loca, Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca,Oye papi, vuelveme loca_

Sakuma: Kido-sensei, Sakuma-chan se a portado mal… castigarme…

Kido: por favor… para ToT

Sakuma: te dejo en paz si me das un beso… o un eso de media luna

Kido: bueno yo… ¡okey!-grito y le dio un peso

Tadase: estas tomando fotos de todo ¿no? ¬¬

Ikuto: jijiji si, yo y Ami somos igualitos ^^

Fudo: doy gracias que todos me estén ignorando ^^U

Tadase: ¡Sakuma-chan, ahí está Fudo-chan!

Sakuma: ¡haya voy! ¡Soy todo tuyo Fudo!

Fudo: O_o ¿Por qué a mí?

_Que yo quiero a quinientos y perdió, Mentiras son dividi contigo,Porque esa vuelta no es pa mi_

Kido: aprovechare para liberar a Fubuki y Tobitaka

Aphrodi y Edgar: se que quiere se te nota .O

Fubuki y Tobitaka: no gracias ToT

Tadase: pobrecitos…-dijo al verlo, pero Kido logro soltarlos

Fubuki: ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Tobitaka: yace, los meteremos en esa torta y los empujamos por la colina OWO

Kido: ¡yo voy por Sakuma!

Fubuki: ¡y yo por Edgar!

Tobitaka: ¡iré por Aphrodi!

Tadase: ¡y apaguen esa bendita música!

Cada uno cargo a los "conejitos" y los metieron en la torta, lo cerraron y los empujaron.

Tadase: al fin…

Kido: ¡tenemos que vigilar a las chicas!

Kazemaru: ¡vamos a la casa de Haruna!

Fubuki: ¡al espía móvil!

Tadase: ¿te refieres al carro de Amu, que fue modificado para espiar y que lo dejo olvidado aquí?

Fubuki: ¡si, ese mismo!

Todos excepto Ikuto, fueron y quisieron espiarlas por la ventana, pero cayeron en un hueco muy profundo, donde se quedaron atrapados, hasta que Ikuto trajo a los bomberos la mañana siguiente.

Ikuto: ahora me pueden dar las gracias ^^

Todos: ¡gracias por el trauma, la tortura y las pesadillas! ¬¬*

Ikuto: de nada ^^

Así termino el día donde se llevo a cabo, las dos fiestas, mas locas y traumáticas del mundo.


	11. Un dia como enfermera

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Haruna, después de tener que regresar a Perú por a verla olvidado.

Alejandra: ah estoy agotada U.U

Dania: ¿Por qué tuvimos que regresar?

Amu: porque si algo l paso a Haruna, Yuu me va a matar

Sofía: sabes que tú le ganas en fuerza ¬¬

Mariana: ¡hey! No hablen así de el recuerden que re su fan Nº 1

Amu: y ahora tienes aun príncipe .O

Aika: oigan el suelo esta pachoncito: 3

Ami: si, yo lo hice así uno puede dormir cómodamente en el suelo ^^

Shinobu: chicas me da flojera regresara mi casa a dormir, hay que dormir aquí

Haruna: si, buenas noches

Alejandra: es de día…lo que sea, la cosa es que durmamos

Shinobu: dulces sueños chicas, por "dulces" entiendan cosas pervert XD

Todas se tiraron al piso y pudieron dormir por quince minutos hasta que el celular de cada una comenzó a sonar y se despertaron molestas (valkiria: se lo que se siente… a las 3 de la mañana)

Dania: ¡¿Por qué están sonando al mismo tiempo?! OWO

Aika: ¡que irritante! OWO

Amu: ¡dejarían de sonar si contestaran!-al fin cada una contesto su celular

Mariana: chicas ¿a cada una les a llamado su boyfriend?

Alejandra: no es mi novio, es mi esposo ¡adoro decirlo! :D

Ami: ¿y que dicen los chicos?

Amu: Ami, no te hagas la loca, tu celular también sonó ¿Quién te llamo? ¬¬

Ami: nadie .O ¿y a ti?

Amu: bueno… fue Yuu ¬/¬

Todas (jodiendo a Amu): ku ku ku XD

Mariana: a mi me llamo mi Tadase, esta en la casa de Kido

Amu: entonces iremos las dos juntas

Aika: Dania ¿Quién te llamo?

Dania: mi príncipe… O/O quiero decir mi admirador secreto…

Sofía: entonces deberías ir junto a el .O

Alejandra: bueno cada una debería ir con su esclavo digo novio

Salieron de la casa y notaron que la trampa de Amu tenía cintas de "cuidado" y "peligro una loca, con amigas locas, lo hizo" (valkiria: seamos sinceras, ninguna de nosotras esta cuerda)

Sofía: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Amu: la pregunta correcta es ¿Quién habrá sido mi pobre victima? OWO

Shinobu: Sofi-chan ¿A dónde vas?

Sofia: a un lugar, tengo que ver a alguien…

Shinobu: oh entonces nos vemos

Sofia: bye chicas suerte ^^

Cada una se fue por diferentes direcciones, Mariana y Amu durante el camino hacia la casa de Kido, hablaron con que disfraz Ikuto se vería más sexy (valkiria: un tema de suma importancia)

Mariana: al fin llegamos…

Amu: ¿Por qué nos habrán llamado?

Mariana: entremos para averiguarlo-abrió la puerto y entraron

Tadase: hola chicas ^^

Mariana: O/O Tadase…

Amu: hola niña que se cree príncipe

Tadase: no me creo… ¡soy un príncipe!

Mariana: Tadase se que te debo una explicación… yo…

Tadase: no hables ya habrá tiempo para eso- la callo con un beso

Amu: amigos míos que no notan que estoy aquí, perdón por interrumpir… pero ¿Dónde esta Yuu? ¬¬

Tadase: lo siento, esta en su cuarto, las llevare…comenzó a subir las escaleras

Amu: okey te seguimos… oye Mariana ¬¬

Mariana: ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: eres mala "comiendo" frente a otros XD

Mariana: O/O ¡no digas eso!

Tadase: aquí es, entren-abrió la puerta del cuarto

Amu: ¿Yuu?- el estaba durmiendo en su cama

Mariana: parece tranquilo, lo voy a despertar… oye Kido…-lo comenzó a mover

Kido: ¿eh? ¡Mariana! ¡Que pachoncita que estas!-grito abrazándola en la parte prohibida

Mariana: O/O ¡kya! ¡Hentai! ¡Suéltame!

Tadase: ¿maldito Kido! *_*

Amu: Yuu… ¡baaka henta! -_-**-le dio puñetazo que hizo que su cabeza quedara enterrada en la pared

Tadase: lo noqueaste… -dijo revisando que no estuviera muerto

Mariana: ¡¿Qué rayos le paso?! ¬¬*

Tadase: eso es lo que iba a explicarles… bueno pasaron algunas cosas… ^^U

FLASH BACK

Los chicos ya habían logrado salir del hueco y los bomberos se fueron.

Tobitaka: ahora si podemos matarte ¬¬*

Ikuto: cálmense, les tengo una sorpresa mucho mejor

Todos (imaginándose algo "mejor"): ¡no! ToT

Ikuto: tranquilícense en un momento vuelvo

Kido: me duele todo el cuerpo U.U

Fubuki: con la caída a quien no

Ikuto: ¡ya volví!-grito con un montón de botellas de licor

Kazemaru: O_o ¿de donde sacaste todo eso?

Ikuto: Amu, construyo un bunque de bajo de la cada de Haruna y ahí escondió esto

Kido: ¡¿hizo que?! Amu se emborracha con gaseosa pero ¡no con todo eso!

Ikuto: si, es extraño: 3

Tadase: ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

Ikuto: una piscina de licor OWO

Fudo: ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

Ikuto: primero, escarbas un hueco, ¡que bien ya lo tenemos listo!; segundo, colocas un plástico para que la tierra no absorba el licor; después se hecha licor ¡y listo!

Fubuki: eso es lo mismo para hacer una "piscina misia" solo reemplazaste el agua por licor

Ikuto: ¿Qué opinan?

Todos: ¡estas loco! ¬¬**

Ikuto: si lose XP

Kazemaru: por eso eres la pareja perfecta para Amu U.U

Kido: ¡no lo es! ¬¬

Ikuto: cierren sus ojos… y hagan la pose de perrito

Tobitaka: ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

Ikuto: si no lo hacen, les mostrare las foto de la despedida a las chicas *0*

Todos (sin posibilidades a negarse): O_o lo haremos… U.U

Ikuto: ahora contengan la respiración

Kido: ¿para que?-pregunto e Ikuto los empujo a todos a la piscina de licor

Tadase: ¡maldito Ikuto! -_-**

Ikuto: ¡volveré dentro de un rato! ¡Diviértanse!

FIN DE FLAH BACK

Tadase: el desgraciado no volví después de cinco horas

Amu: por eso… ¿y yo que tengo que hacer aquí?

Tadase: tu lo vas a cuidar… ¡con esto!-mostró un traje de enfermera

Amu: O_o ¡muérete! No pienso ponerme eso ¬¬*

Tadase: por favor- dijo con ojos de perito

Amu: ah que me queda, esta bien

Tadase: ¡gracias!

Ella fue a cambiarse cuando regreso los encontró besándose (valkiria: que cariñosos son XD)

Amu: ¡ya estuvo mucho!

Mariana: lo siento U/U

Amu: me encargare de el solo con una condición, mientras estoy arriba… ¡no hagan cosas pervert!

Mariana: no hay problema, además tengo que explicarle muchas cosas a Tadase

Resignada por estar vestida como enfermera loli, fue hacia el cuarto de Kido

Amu: sigue durmiendo…ah hueles a licor _

Kido: ponis arco iris… todo el grupo de locas son fujushoi…

Amu: no te puedo discutir eso…¬¬ te voy a quitar la ropa ¿okey?

Se sentó a un lado y le quito la corbata luego, le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, en un movimiento rápido Kido la abrazo y no la soltaba

Amu: Yuu me aplastas _

Kido: Amu…

Amu: ¿se despertó?

Kido: te sigo queriendo… Amu…

Amu: O_o ¿eh?

Kido: tienes… una bonita sonrisa…

Amu: O/O yo…yo

Kido: eres única…

Amu: Yuu… yo también… te… /

Mariana. Ah ¿Qué están haciendo? ^^

Amu: O/O ¡¿no sabes tocar la puerta?!

Mariana: perdón ^^U

Amu: ¡yo no te interrumpía! ¬¬*

Mariana: en realidad si, pero nosotros igual seguíamos ^/^

Amu: ¿Por qué viniste? ¬¬

Mariana: así, ya termine de explicarle todo a Tadase y después fui a comprar una pastilla para Kido

Amu: ¿eso lo despertara?

Mariana: si, pero cuando la pastilla se disuelva en su estomago U.U

Amu: dámela

Le dio la pastilla, Amu hizo que Kido se la tragara y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago (valkiria: si es una "técnica" secreta para que las pastillas se disuelvan rápido, no lo intenten en casa ni en sus amigos)

Mariana: eso debía haber dolido -_-U

Amu: bajare un rato, vigílalo si-ella bajo y encontró a todas las chicas en la sala

Shinobu: ¡Amu!

Amu: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Dania: vencimos a ver, si Kido también esto ebrio

Amu: si, esta arriba con Mariana

Sofia: subamos todos y le hacemos "callejón oscuro" a Kido-se dirigieron al cuarto

Alejandra: ¿eh? ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

Kido: ah no puedo mas… .

Mariana: se que puedes ¡vamos mas duros! OWO

Kido: pero están difícil…

Todos (imaginándose cosas… ¡que no pienso escribir! /): O/O ah… eh… ih…

Amu: Tadase estas de acuerdo que entremos ¬/¬

Tadase: por supuesto ¬/¬* -ambos entraron rompiendo la puerta y detrás de ellos las chicas

Mariana: hola a todos

Tadase: ¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?!

Kido: como ya me desperté, comenzamos a jugar WII y estaba en una nivel difícil

Aika: que alivio pensábamos en otras cosas ^^U

Amu: Yuu… eres… un… ¡idiota y un pervertido! ¬¬

Lo golpeo con una patada y el salio volando por la ventana y aterrizo en el jardín (valkiria: pobres flores)

Sofia: oh ahora todos los chicos tienen rotos algunos huesitos ^^U

Mariana: excepto Tadase OWO

Para perdonar la vida de Tadase, se ofreció como sirviente y les sirvió el te a las chicas.


	12. ESPECIAL N2

**ESPECIAL N°2: El Festival Japones**

Era el día más esperado para todos, en el que se realizaría el Festival Japonés, en el lugar más céntrico de la ciudad. Ikuto, Ami y Amu se encontraban en la entrada del festival.

Amu: grrr ¡¿donde rayos están?! ¬¬*

Ami: tranquilízate, solo se retrazaron un poco ^^U

Ikuto: ¿les dijiste?

Amu: si lo conversamos por facebook

FLASH BACK

El grupo completo de locas, estaban conectadas y Amu aprovecho para etiquetarlas en un publicación en su muro: "¡Vamos al Festival Japonés!"

Shinobu: ¿Cuándo es?

Amu: mañana ¡todas tienen que venir! OWO – _A Dania y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

Aika: ¡viva! Será divertido ^^

Mariana: tenemos que llevar a los chicos ¿no?

Amu: si toda lady tiene que llevar a su esclavo XD_- A Alejandra y Sofía les gusta esto_

Sofía: yo voy a llevar a alguien, pero no les diré para que sea una sorpresa :3

Amu: oh eres mala ¡sabes que soy muy curiosa!

Alejandra: jijiji yo llevare a Kazemaru ^^

Dania: eso es obvio, si es tu esposo -_-

Alejandra: quien sabe hay tantos chicos lindos en el mundo .O_- A Amu y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

Sofía: oye Dania-chan ¿a quien vas a llevar?

Dania: ¡a mi admirador secreto! ^^ - _A Sofía y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

Mariana: ¡con más ganas vamos a venir! XD

Shinobu: ¡chicas! ¡A todas les agregare al grupo "Fukushoi"!

Mariana: yo hace tiempo estoy ahí XD

Sofía: por estas cosas nos consideran locas o perverts. U.U

Amu: la vida sin un poquito de locura seria aburrida- _A Aika y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

Aika: ¡oh en ese grupo ponen a mi Tobi como uke! O_o

Alejandra: ¿con esa cara? O_O

Aika: ¿Qué tiene? Es lindo mi alce ¬¬

Dania: ya tranquilas, quedemos que con todos lo chicos hacen yaoi

Shinobu: no que continúen ¡quiero ver sangre! OWO

Mariana: ¡entonces comencemos! ¡Presenten sus armas!

Shinobu: ¡una bazuka!

Aika: ¡mi katana!

Mariana: ¡un franco tirador!

Dania: ¡un tanque de guerra!

Amu: creí que querías la paz ¬¬

Dania: sus deseos de sangre me contagiaron U.U

Alejandra: ¡una guadaña!

Sofía: ¡una cierra eléctrica!

Amu: como dicen: "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"

Alejandra: es muy sabio de tu parte ^^

Amu: mi arma será… ¡los onigiris mortales de Natsumi!

Shinobu: O_o que letal- A Marian personas les gusta esto

Amu: antes de que nos matemos ¡tienen que al festival todas a las 5 p.m. Con kimonos!

Shinobu: estaremos ahí puntuales

Amu: muy bien chicas ¡comencemos la Tercera Guerra Mundial! ¡Y luego a destrozarnos en Teken!

Sofía: ¡si! Que bueno que Teken también es multijugador ^^

Mariana: ¡Facebook cera nuestro campo de batalla! OWO

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ikuto: les dijiste y luego jugaron a matarse

Amu: y paramos cuando nos dimos cuenta que había amanecido

Ami: entonces quizás están durmiendo

Amu: ahora son las 5:50 p.m. Les doy diez minutos para que aparezcan ¬¬

Ikuto: ¿y si no aparecen? ^^U

Amu: las mandare directo a laverno… comencemos con la cuenta: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… y…

Todas: ¡ya llegamos! O_O –gritaron, luego se tiraron al piso por el cansancio

Ikuto: parece como si los hubiese perseguido el diablo ^^U

Shinobu: querrás decir "como si los hubiese perseguido Amu" U.U

Sofía: ah usamos la velocidad sobre humana que aparece cuando el profesor esta apunto de cerrar la puerta

Ami: chicas levántense que ensuciaran sus kimonos ^^

Amu: ¿y los chicos? ¬¬

Todas: O_O oh no

Ikuto: ¿Qué pasa?

Alejandra: los dejamos a la mitad del camino

Amu: ¡¿Cómo se pudieron olvidar de ellos?! ¬¬*

Todas: ¡lo sentimos! ToT

Dania: espera ¿y Kido? ¬¬

Amu: O_o ¡me olvide decirle! T-T

Aika: ¡y a nosotras nos regañas! ¬¬

Amu: es que primero les dije a ustedes ToT

Ami: tranquila compartiremos a Ikuto ^^

Mariana: no estabas peleado con Kido ¬¬

Amu: bueno nos ¿arreglamos?

Sofía: explícate ¬¬

Amu: ah yo… ¡tú no ibas a presentarnos a alguien!

Shinobu: cierto lo voy a traer, espérenme aquí ^^

Amu: si tráelo ^^

Shinobu: no te hagas la loca ¬¬

Amu: luego les digo U.U

Ikuto: y yo ¿Dónde quedo?

Dania: yo te cuido gatito :3

Alejandra: no ibas atraer a tu admirador secreto ¬¬

Dania: O_oU gracias por hacerme recordar, ya vuelvo ^^

Amu: ah los chicos se demoran U.U

Ikuto: ya se como van avenir mas rápido OWO

Aika: así ¿como?

Ikuto: ¡con esto!-les mostró fotos de ellas en ropa de baño

Todas: O/O ¡¿WTF?!

Ami: yo se los di

Amu: Ami… tu… ¬¬**

Ikuto: chicas observen al maestro :3

Shinobu: el maestro que sabe joder como nadie ¬¬

Ikuto: si jejeje ¡oh tengo estas fotos las mandare a Play boy para que todo el mundo los vea!

Chicas: O/O ¡no! ToT

Chicos: ¡maldito gato, no te atrevas hacer eso! ¬¬**

Amu: O_o lle-llegaron…

Fubuki: date por muerto Ikuto ¬¬*

Ikuto: funciono llegaron .O

Alejandra: aun faltan Dania y Sofía

Amu: ya están llegando las veo desde aquí

Dania y Sofía: ya estamos aquí

Shinobu: nos presentan a los chicos

Sofía: todas les presento a mi esposo Fidio ^/^

Fidio: hola a todos ^^

Amu: ha pasado tiempo Fidio

Fidio: si que bueno volver a vernos

Amu: oye Sofía, el te dijo que soy una de sus ex

Sofía: O_o ¿eh?

Fidio: si me olvide decirte, cariño, lo siento ^^U

Amu: somos amigos sin beneficios

Sofía: es mió ¬¬ -abrazo a Fidio y su aura demoníaca apareció

Amu: que territorial ^^U

Dania: ahora yo, bueno el es… mi admirador secreto ^/^U

Tobitaka: eso se nota pero... ¿Por qué usa una mascara de Hello Kitty?

Dania: es que se veía mas lindo :3

Kazemaru: ¿y cual es su nombre?

Dania: O_oU ah pues... díganle "Axel" ^^U

Tadase: pero no es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad?

"Axel": no, pero se los diré cuando sea el momento

Ami: ahora si estamos todos ^^

Amu: no falta Yuu ToT

Kido: ¿Qué pasa? estoy aquí

Amu: O_O ¡Yuu!-lo abrazo (valkiria: abrazar a alguien con emoción es lindo 3)

Tadase: yo le avise ^^

Mariana: mi novio es un genio

Ikuto: ahora si estamos todos

Ami: chicas gracias por usar la línea de Kimonos de Good Girl & Bad Girl

Sofía: no tienes por que agradecerlo ^^U

Ami: entonces lea agradezco que hayan vestido a los chicos con kimonos

Chicas (excepto Amu): fue un placer :3

Ami: el festival también es una forma de promocionar la ropa, y la entrada al festival es una pequeña pasarela… por favor ¿pueden modelar y dejar que les tome fotos? ^^U

Chicas: ¡claro! ^^

Ami: muchas gracias, Ikuto tomara las fotos

Las chicas jugaron al "yan ken po" para decidir quien iba primero, mientras Ami preparaba su micrófono pinky e Ikuto la cámara (valkiria: Crazy Girl Top Model)

Ami: ¡hola a todos y sean bienvenidos al Festival Japonés de la Ciudad de Inazuma! ¡Ahora mis amigas y sus "esclavos" modelaran los Kimonos de Good Girl & Bad Girl!

Chicos: ¿Cómo nos llamo? ¬¬

Ami: ¡la primera pareja son los príncipes de hielo, Shinobu y Fubuki! ¡El kimono de Shin-chan es rojo con negro estilo Ai Enma y el de Fubuki azul oscuro!

Shinobu y Fubuki: el hielo de nuestros corazones desapareció cuando nos enamoramos ^/^

Ami: ¡la segunda pareja los padres de Bambi, Aika y Tobitaka! ¡el kimonos de Aika-chan es blanco con morado, y su cabello esta recogido y el de Tobitaka también blanco con morado!

Aika y Tobitaka: ¡el dúo dinámico ha llegado! XD

Ami: ¡la tercera pareja los dueños del castillo de Disney, Mariana y Tadase! ¡El kimono de Mari-chan es azul cielo con amarillo y el de Príncipe-chan también azul cielo con amarillo!

Mariana y Tadase: un amor de la realeza… ^/^

Ami: ¡la cuarta pareja… no se que decir por que no conozco al chico, Dania y "Axel"! ¡El kimono de Dani-chan es rosa con amarillo y negro y el de Enmascarado-chan negro!

Dania y "Axel": la llama que hay en nuestros corazones es del amor… ^^

Ami: ¡la quinta pareja los primeros casado, Alejandra y Kazemaru! ¡El kimono de Alejandra-chan es verde limón con turquesa y el de Kazemaru verde!

Alejandra y Kazemaru: la brisa del amor

Ami: ¡la sexta pareja un amor a lo italiano, Sofía y Fidio! ¡El kimono Sofi-chan es corto y rojo con negro y el de Fidio azul con negro!

Sofía y Fidio: no importa la distancia, igual nuestros corazones seguirán unidos ^^

Ami: ¡la sétima y la ultima! Ya que mi hermanita perdió algo tan fácil como "yan ken po" ¬¬

Amu: ¡no es mi culpa! Soy mala para los juegos más simples, siempre pierdo ToT – (valkiria: es mi cruda verdad T-T)

Ami: continuando ¡una pareja despareja, Amu y Kido! ¡el kimono de Amu-chan es rojo con blanco y decorado con flores y el de Kido plomo con negro!

Kido: al fin pasamos todo U.U

Ami: ¡ahora lo que todos estaban esperando!... ¡Ikuto sin camisa! OWO

Chicas (cayéndose la baba): ¡kya! *0*

Ami: para ver con mas exactitud como son los kimonos, visiten el álbum "EXTRAÑO AMOR" en el facebook de la autora, ya que ella es una ignorante en todo lo que tenga que ver con moda

Aika: no digas eso, vas a hacer que caiga un meteorito O_oU

Ami: ¡gracias por su atención! ¡Disfruten del Festival!

Alejandra: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Mariana: ¡miren algodón de azúcar! *0*

Chicas: ¡queremos algodón de azúcar pinky! :3

Chicos: no, nos queda otra opción U.U

Después de haber comprado para cada una su algodón, comenzaron pasear por los stands y uno de ellos llamo la atención de las chicas.

Dania: oh un concurso de dibujo

Señora: si, dibujen lo que les plazca en un lienzo y el mejor gana ^^

Shinobu: ¡participemos, Aika! ^^ -grito emocionada y ella acepto

Sofía: pero con una apuesta para que sea más interesante

Shinobu: okey si yo gano nos casamos juntas

Aika: y si yo gano te pintas el cabello verde limón un lado y del otro pinky

Señora: por aquí señoritas pueden tomar sus lienzos y pinturas… ¿listas? ¡Empiecen!

Kido: ¿Qué creen que dibujaran?

Tobitaka y Fubuki: cualquier cosa que no sea normal U.U

Señora: muy bien dejen sus pinceles, muestren sus lienzos con sus respectivos nombres ^^

Aika: ¡admiren! ¡a nuestro hijo de Tobi y mió, Bambi! ^^

Todos: ¿Qué es eso? O_o parece una mancha -_-U

Aika: malos… Y-Y

Tobitaka: para mí esta bonito ^^U

Aika: ¡que lindo es mi Tobi! ^/^

Shinobu: ahora ¡admiren! ¡Una escena yaoi con todos los chicos!

Todos: ¡oh Dios mió! O/O

Señora: es un buen lienzo… pero ¡queda censurada! ¬¬*

Shinobu: creo que gane

Amu: alégrate Aika, los alces y la nieve combina

Aika: gracias, pero lo que traumo fue el lienzo

"Axel": O_oU ¿esto es normal para ustedes?

Dania: ¿me quieres?

"Axel": por supuesto

Dania: entonces acostúmbrate a este tipo de cosas XD

Sofía: eso va también para ti, Fidio

Fidio: no hay problema, recuerda vengo de Europa aya esto es "normal"

Alejandra: ¡chicas aya venden orejitas de neko1 :3

Chicas: ¡vamos! :3

Amu: ustedes quédense aquí las orejitas de neko son "tema" para chicas

Chicos (también queriendo las orejitas T-T): esta bien U.U

Cuando las chicas se fuero hacia ese stand, a los chicos se les acercaron unas chicas de dudosa procedencia, que comenzaron a coquetearles (valkiria: van a morir U.U)

Fidio: escuchen será mejor que se alejen es por su bien O_oU

"Axel": ¿Qué les harían?

Kido: se nota que eres el nuevo, todas se vuelven Gozila cuando se enojan O_o

Chica anima: *0* tu cabello es ondulado déjame ver tus ojos ^^

Kido: no te acerques, por favor O_OU

Chicas (con aura demoníaca): ¿Qué están haciendo? ^^**

Mariana: saben son nuestros novios y de algunas su esposo ^^**

Grupo de chicas anónimas: O_o no- no lo sabíamos…

Chicas (con mirada de homicidas Ò_Ò): bueno… ahora ¡lo saben! ¬¬***

Cada una agarro a su victima y se la llevo a una zona oscura de donde provenían gritos, los chicos para no asir nada, cerraron sus ojos y taparon sus oídos mientras cantaban: "estoy en un lugar bonito…"

Dania: terminamos… ^^

Amu: grrr. Ahora ustedes ¬¬

Chicos: Mami sálvame ToT

La última actividad del festival era el concurso Miss Kimono donde los jueces eran Ami y un Viejo Verde

Viejo verde: estamos en la última fase del concurso, Ami-san dijiste que tenías una sorpresa

Ami: así es, tenemos ocho participantes sorpresa y otra sorpresa… ¡están vestidas como conejitas Play Boy! XD

Viejo verde: señoritas pasen al escenario junto a las dos finalistas

Los chicos pasaron totalmente avergonzados, excepto Ikuto, que parecía divertirse, mientras que las chicas se reían de ellos detrás del escenario

Shinobu: somos malas U.U pero son tan "sexys"XD

Alejandra: para que no sospecharan les metimos relleno en la parte de arriba XD

Sofía: ¿Por qué a Ikuto? ^^U

Amu: déjanos cumplir nuestra extravagante fantasía XD

Mariana: ¿Quién ganara? ¡Miren el concurso va a continuar!-todas se acercaron para ver

Ami: la persona que responda la siguiente pregunta ¡será la ganadora!

Viejo verde: la pregunta es… ¡¿harías topless en una de mis playas?!

Las dos chicas normales: no ¬¬*

"Chicas" (siendo amenazado por Aika y su francotirador): ¡si! /

Viejo verde: ¡las ocho son las ganadoras! ¡Las llevare a mi casa la de Play Boy! ¡Guajajaja! OWO

"Chicas" (no pudiendo correr por los tacos -_-): O_o ¡ayúdennos! ToT

Amu: ¡déjalos viejo pervertido! ¬¬

Dania: como te atreves a querer secuestrar a mi Goe… O_o digo "Axel"

Chicas: Ò_Ò ¡te mandaremos a valorar!-lo ataron y lo pusieron en una catapulta y lo lanzaron

Aika: chicos mejor vayan a cambiarse antes de que aparezca otro pervertido

Alejandra: ¡y regresen rápido para ver los fuegos artificiales! ^^

Después de un rato los chivos regresaron con su ropa normal y todos fueron a una pequeña colina para mirar los fuegos artificiales, que concluían el festival. Los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados y cada uno con su pareja se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, excepto Amu y Kido.

Amu: les había dicho que no "comieran" enfrente e otros ¬¬

Kido: Amu, me permitirías besarte ^/^U

Amu: solo por esta vez… Yuu… ¬/¬

Kido: gracias…

Ese fue el primer Festival Japonés para todos, el cual jamás lo olvidarían, gracias a las locuras de sus novias y esposas. (valkiria: lo siento por la demora U.U pero el próximo capitulo ¡habrá boda! XD)


	13. Boda Boble: Nieve y Bambi

Estaban reunidas en el cuarto de un hotel para ayudar a sus dos amigas antes de la boda.

Aika: O_o estoy nerviosa…

Shinobu: yo también T-T

Alejandra: relájense ^^U

Sofía: si dejen de temblar como chiguaguas para poder terminar de arreglarlas ¬¬

Amu: las dos se ven bonitas ^^

Mariana: me imagino que yo también estaré igual que mi Tadase ^^

Diana: me pregunto… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a los chicos?

Amu: seguro ellos están mas relajados así son los hombres ¬¬

EN EUN CURTO DEL MISMO HOTEL

Fubuki: O_oU tengo miedito

Tobitaka: yo no U.U

Kazemaru: ¿y por que tiemblas como pavo en Navidad? ¬¬

Fidio: chicos, estar casado es lo mejor del mundo :3

Tadase: el tiene razón estarás con la persona que amas por siempre ^^

Ikuto: y tendrás los "chikitingos" que quieras XD – (valkiria: es una forma cómica de referirse a R.S,)

Kido: ¡eso es lo de menos! ¬/¬*

Kazemaru: aunque por un lado… U/U

Fidio: los "chikitingos"…. U/U

Kido: ¡son unos pervertidos! ¬¬***

DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS

Alejandra: ¿escucharon eso?

Shinobu: ¿Qué cosa?

Alejandra: parecía Kido gritar pervertidos

Amu: para Yuu todo es pervertido U.U

Diana: y luego se le cae la baba cuando Amu se disfraza

Amu: si no quieres dejar a Fidio viudo no hables ¬¬

Mariana: oigan ¿Dónde esta Ami?

Aika: dijo que iría a poner los detalles finales

Sofía: se fue con Ikuto, pero luego el regreso con los chicos

Diana: esos dos… ¿tienen algo? Tú que dices Amu

Amu: no se, ni me interesa

Alejandra: ¿no era tu novio?

Amu: bueno… les digo pero no se lo cuenten a nadie ¿okey?

Todas: si

Amu: entonces comenzaré por el principio…-paso un buen rato hasta que termino de contar todo a sus amigas

Sofía: Kido es un a ¡basura! ¬¬

Dania: hiciste que Goenji… O_oU

Alejandra: y mi Kazemaru… O_OU

Aika: si yaoi recordándome fue divertido XD

Mariana: no deberían estar arreglándose ^^U

Shinobu: si pero esto es entretenido: 3

Aika: necesitamos la ayuda de Alejandra y Sofía para arreglarnos

Alejandra: y Dania: ¡date con puerta Amu! ¬¬***

Amu: bueno… ¡me voy!-salio lo mas rápido que pudo del cuarto

Diana: escapo ¬¬

Amu: ¡es una retirara estratégica!-se escucho desde afuera

Mariana: terminen de arreglarlas, que ya va a ser la hora ¬¬

En el pasillo Amu buscaba un escondite entonces vio a pasar a Kido y se acerco a el.

Amu: ¡Yuu!

Kido: Amu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amu: escape de dos homicidas ^^U ¿y tu?

Kido: me salí del cuarto porque comenzaron hablar de "chikitingos" ¬/¬

Amu: ¿"chikitingos"?

Kido: no quiero hablar de eso U.U

Amu: okey… te ves bien, te queda la ropa elegante .O

Kido: O/O ha gracias… todos estamos vestidos así…

Amu: son sus "damas" de honor XD

Kido: en sentido si ¬¬… te vez linda

Amu: gracias el color de las damas d honor es rosa claro ^^

Kido: Amu… lo del festival… yo…

Amu: espera me están llamando-saco su celular y contesto

Kido: yo quiero decirte que…

Amu: lo siento ya me tengo que ir ¡ya es la hora!-se fue corriendo al cuarto

Kido: bueno… O_o ¿la hora? ¡Yo también tengo que regresar!-también se fue corriendo

EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS

Aika: O_OU ya es la hora…

Shinobu: si… pero no me puedo mover O_O

Alejandra: ¡muévanse!-las empujaban pero no se movían

Sofía: ¡vamos chicas empujen con mas fuerza! _

Mariana: ¡las tres estamos empujando! _

Dania: ¡yo hago barras! ¡Vamos! ^^

Amu: ¡oigan ya tiene que salir!

Mariana: no se mueven

Alejandra: ¿Qué haremos?

Sofía: ¡ya se! Amu ¿tienes fotos de Ikuto?

Amu: si ¿Por qué…? O_O es una buena idea, ten-le dio las fotos

Sofía: miren chicas Ikuto: 3

Aika y Shinobu: *0* neko…

Dania: se mueven

Amu: ¡salgamos a fuera!

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS

Tadase: esos dos no se mueven

Kido: ¡ya es hora!

Fidio: ya sabemos pero... Se han quedado de piedra ^^U

Ikuto: ¡ya se les enseñare unas fotos mías para que las sigan! XD

Kido: eso solo funciona con las chicas ¬¬*

Kazemaru: escuchen, ellas dos también deben estar nerviosas pero se están armando de valor para poder ir

Fubuki: tienes razón si ellas pueden…

Tobitaka: nosotros también

Tadase: ¡eso es! ¡Vamos!

Los chicos salieron del hotel y se fueron en el auto de Ikuto. Después de un rato llegaron a la iglesia que se encontraba en un bosque, cubierto de una leve capa de nieve excepto el camino al altar.

Kido: ¿nieve? Pero estamos en verano

Fidio: seguramente lo hicieron las chicas ^^U

Kazemaru: ustedes dos entren que ya van a llegar

Tobitaka y Fubuki: O_O si….

Ami: ¡prepárense ya llegaron! ¡Toquen la Marcha Nupcial!

Una limosina negra se paro frente la puerta de la iglesia, de la cual bajaron las dos chicas al verlas en la entrada los invitados se pusieron de pie.

Alejandra: Kazemaru te va entregar ¿okey?

Shinobu: O/O esta bien

Sofía: y a ti Fidio

Aika: si… U/U

Amu: vamos chicas nosotras ya debemos entrar… suerte ^^- ellas entraron a la iglesia

Kazemaru: ¿lista?

Shinobu: ¡si!

Fidio: ustedes vayan primero...

Aika: si aun me tengo que relajar

El camino al altar estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Kazemaru y Shinobu caminaron lentamente hacia el altar, cuando llegaron Kazemaru la entrego a Fubuki, y el se fue donde estaban los chicos.

Ahora era el turno de Fidio y Aika, ella estaba mas relajada, llegaron al altar y Fidio la entrego a Tobitaka y también se fue donde estaban los chicos.

Fubuki: te ves hermosa…

Shinobu: gra-gracias ^/^

Su vestido era blanco con corset y con detalles negros, su ramo era de rosas blancas; el traje de Fubuki era negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra.

Tobitaka: tu vestido es único igual que tu

Aika: no digas eso… me voy a poner mas nerviosa O/O

Su vestido era blanco con corset y la parte de abajo, adelante era un short y atrás un vestido normal, con detalles rojos su ramo era de rosas rojas; el traje de Tobitaka era negro y camisa roja con corbata negra.

Padre: no me dijeron que era una boda doble… O_OU

Fubuki: es una larga historia, con lienzos censurados y trajes de conejita play boy U.U

Tobitaka: usted prosiga Padre ^^U

Padre: esta bien… hoy estamos reunidos para unir a estas dos parejas en sagrado matrimonio…

Amu: que emocionante… ^/^

Kido: shhh no hagas ruido…

Padre: digan sus votos… ustedes primero… ^^

Fubuki: Shin te amo y no importa cuando tiempo pase eso jamás cambiara….

Shinobu: soy feliz a tu lado, por eso quiero estar contigo por siempre y también te amo y… mucho…

Padre: ahora ustedes ^^

Tobitaka: jamás creí que el amor llagara a mi vida, pero te conocí, a ti el amor de vida…

Aika: Tobi… tu cambien era el amor de vida por eso siempre doy las gracias por haberte conocido

Todos: que lindo ToT

Padre: T-T Shiro Fubuki aceptas a Shinobu Imadori ¿como tu legitima esposa?

Fubuki: acepto ^^

Padre: y tu Shinobu Imadori aceptas a Shiro Fubuki ¿Cómo tu legitimo esposo?

Shinobu: si acepto ^/^

Padre: Tobitaka Sella aceptas a Aika Kuso ¿Cómo tu legitimas esposa?

Tobitaka: si ^^

Padre: Aika Kuso aceptas a Tobitaka Sella ¿Cómo tu legitimo esposo?

Aika: por supuesto que si ^/^

Padre: ahora ambas parejas los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a su novia

Se besaron y todos aplaudiron, comenzaron a caminar para poder salir de la iglesia mientras los invitados lanzaban pétalos de rosas (valkiria: me gusta este momento :3)

Ami: por favor, sírvanse a pasar a la Sala de Recepciones que esta detrás de la iglesia

Amu: y chicas ¿Cómo se sienten?

Shinobu: yo mas relajada… ^^

Aika: vamos a la Sala de Recepciones quiero chocolate *0*

Entraron a la sala y se ubicaron en sus respectivas mesas y comenzó el vals del novio y la novia, con la "Balada para Adelia" de Richard Claydeman (valkiria: mi mami adora esta canción).

Después de terminar el vals, se tomaron fotos son sus amigos y amigas, luego anunciaron que iban a tirar los dos ramos y las ganadoras fueron Mariana y Dania.

Kido: ¿Por qué no participaste?

Amu: valoro mi vida y no estoy tan loca para meterme en el camino de esas dos homicidas

Dania: ¡viva, gane! ^^

"Axel": felicidades ^^

Dania: O_O viniste…

"Axel": no podía perderme un momento contigo

Dania: que lindo eres… ¿era necesario que usaras la mascara de hello kitty?

"Axel": dijiste que se me veía bien ¿o ya no te gusta?

Dania: ¡no es eso, si me gusta! Pero… tengo otros modelos como de: conejito, perrito, gatito y mas…

"Axel": usare lo que tu me pidas que use

Dania: Shuu-chan… ¡ven vamos a baliar!-lo jalo a la pista de baila con las demás parejas

Fubuki: ¿como lograron relajarse?

Aika: Amu nos contó su secreto para relajarse cuando esta nerviosa, diles

Amu: canto... _¡quiero ser el quinto teletubie! ¡Quiero andar calato por el campo!..._

Tobitaka: es una canción rara pero veo que funciona ^^U - (valkiria: si canto eso para relajarse XD)

Ikuto: oigan dos pares de tortolos, ya deben irse a su luna de miel, a su noche de "chikitingos"

Dos pares de tortolos: O/O bu-bueno…

Ami: chicas les deje un regalito a cada una es sus habitaciones, lo necesitaran .O

Shinobu y Aika: ¿gra-gracias?

Todos (sus amigos): ¡adiós! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Diviértanse! XD

Ellos se fueron en limosinas diferente, hacia su luna de miel, mientras los demás se quedaron hasta que acabara la fiesta.. (valkiria: Este capitulo es un regalo para mis dos primeras amigas Shin y Aika –tengo un total de seis amigas de fanfiction- bueno espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos! ¡tomodachi! )


	14. La decisión de Amu

Era un día tranquilo, el sol brillaba, las dos chicas se encontraban en la sala tomando una taza de te.

Haruna: que tranquilidad… ^^

Amu: si… que paz… ^^

Haruna: había olvidado que era la tranquilidad…

Amu: creo que también el te esta ayudando a relajarte…

Haruna: ¿de que es?

Amu:… de coca…

Haruna: aya… O_o ¿eh? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De coca?!

Amu: lo compre cuando regresamos por ti a Perú ^^U

Haruna: ¡me has estado drogando!

Amu: "drogar" es una fea palabra, yo prefiero "relajar" ^^

Haruna: ah bueno no importa U.U… oye ¿y las locas de tus amigas?

Amu: bueno cada una debe estar con su pareja ahora

Haruna: ¿y "copito de nieve" y "bambi" a donde se fueron de Luna de miel?

Amu: Shin y Fubuki se fueron a Bélgica; y Aika y Tobitaka a las Maldivas

Haruna: ¿Cómo les estará yendo?

Amu: seguramente muy bien :3

LA CIUDAD DE LAS BRUJAS, BELGICA

Era una cabaña, que esta muy bien decorada por dentro y ya que estaba nevando, la chimenea estaba encendida, ella estaba echada en el piso alfombrado.

Fubuki: te traje chocolate caliente ^^

Shinobu: gracias, Shiro-chan ^^ -recibió la taza y el se hecho a su lado

Fubuki: ¿estas disfrutando nuestra Luna de miel?

Shinobu: por supuesto, como no disfrutar estar contigo ^/^

Fubuki: me alegra escuchar eso

Shinobu: oh ya es tarde hay que ir a dormir…

Fubuki: ven vamos- la cargo como una princesa y la llevo hasta la habitación

Shinobu: te amo…

Fubuki: yo también te amo…

Ambos se cobijaron en el otro, se arroparon y se quedaron dormidos. (valkiria: gomenasai, es difícil para mi imaginarme una escena nevando… nunca he visto nieve ¡que triste mi vida! ¡Quiero ver nieve! ToT)

ISLA MIRIHI, MALDIVAS

Los dos se encontraban en la playa tomando el sol, y frente a ellos un hermoso mar cristalino. Un joven del servicio les llevo dos cocteles y después se retiro.

Aika: ah esto es vida ^^

Tobitaka: si, fuiste un genio por elegir este lugar

Aika: merezco el premio Nobel

Tobitaka: ¡brindemos por estos momentos juntos!-grito alzando su copa

Aika: no dijiste "los mejores"

Tobitaka: eso lo diré cuando viva a tu lado… pidiendo que cada día sea eterno y disfrutarlo al máximo contigo

Aika: O/O okey… entonces… ¡por nuestra felicidad!

Tobitaka: ¡por nuestra felicidad!

Brindaron y luego jugaron "carrerita" para ir a nadar al mar. (valkiria: he ido a la playa así que es fácil esta escena.)

DE REGRESO CON NUESTRAS DROGADAS

Haruna: me alegro por ellas

Amu: yo también, son buenas chicas a pesar de estar algo loquitas

Haruna: oye con todo esto, nos olvidamos que tenemos que detener al Fith Sector O_O

Amu: ah gracias por recordarme… voy llamar a Dania para ver como le con "Axel" :3

Tomo su celular y marco el numero, comenzó a sonar, en la segunda timbrada ella contesto

Dania: ¿si?

Amu: ¡hola! ¿Cómo te va la con Axel-chan? ^^

Dania: con Shuu-chan bien, pero la cita mal ¬¬

Amu: ¿ah? ¿Por qué?

Dania: nos acompaño la chilindrina versión anime

Amu: ¿chilindrina?... aya la bella durmiente

Dania: si ¬¬ no se que hacer T^T

Amu: escucha seguramente esta defendiendo su territorio como hermana, se tu misma pero si se pasa de la raya ¡muéstrale quien es el lolo alpha! OWO

Dania: -_-U okey… nos vemos…

Amu: bye, suerte .O-colgo el teléfono (valkiria: de aquí en adelante viene la cita con Shuu-chan)

EN EL PARQUE DE LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA

Estaban sentados sobre una amanta para picnic y al centro algunos pastelillos. Ella se había alejado un poco para poder contestar el celular y después regreso.

Goenji: ¿Quién era?

Dania: Amu…

Yuka: ¿tú amiga la loca? ^^

Dania: calla, chilindrina ¬¬

Goenji: no comiencen a pelear…

Yuka: ella me insulto, defiende onii-chan U.U

Goenji: bueno yo…

Dania: ¡¿le vas a dar la razón?! ¬¬ **–ambas se miraron y parecía como si se lanzaran rayos.

Goenji: O_OU esta haciendo calor… voy a traer algunas bebidas ¡no tardo!-y se fue

Yuka: ¡aclaremos esto! Tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado ¬¬

Dania: concordamos en algo ¬¬

Yuka: y que yo soy la prioridad de Shuuya

Dania: eso habrá sido cuando eras la chuki durmiente, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, yo soy la novia de Shuu-chan y eso me vuelve su prioridad

Yuka: porque no dejamos que el decida

Dania: me pare bien… ¡ahí viene!

Goenji: aquí están las bebidas… -dijo sentándose en medio de las dos

Dania y Yuka: ¡¿a quien de las dos quieres más?! OWO

Goenji: O_o ¿eh?

Dania y Yuka: ¡responde! ¬¬

Goenji: O_OU quiero un abogado

Dania: eso no sirve ¬¬

Goenji: escuchen, Dania tu eres mi novia y te amo; Yuka eres mi hermana y te quiero…

Dania: ¡yeah! ¡Gane! XD

Goenji: Yuka cuando tengas novio entenderás que los sentimientos hacia tu pareja o tu hermano son diferentes

Yuka: … okey… cuñada ¿tregua?

Dania: claro ^^

Goenji: me alegra que se amistaran ^^

Yuka: onii-chan, ya que mencionas el tema de la pareja… ¿puedo tener novio?

Goenji: no ¬¬

Yuka: ¿Por qué?

Dania: no seas injusto ¬¬

Goenji: ya le permite que se pintara el cabello de rosa U.U

Dania: pero tu usas: tres aretes, te pintases mechones verdes, te bronceaste y además eres el malo del anime

Yuka: no importa, igual ya tengo

Goenji: ¡¿eh?! ¿Quién es?

Yuka: nadie…

Dania: es Tsurugi ¿no? – y Yuka solo sonrió

Goenji: Ó_Ó viendo que la dos son cómplices ¡ambas están castigadas!

Dania y Yuka: ¡no! T-T ¿Cuál es el castigo? U.U

Goenji: que sean mis sirvientas por una semana

Dania: y Yuka: ¡muérete! ¬¬ -las dos empujaron a Goenji por una colina y este termino cayendo en un estanque

Yuka: vamos por unos helados ^^

Dania: claro, vamos ^^

Así las dos nuevas aliadas fueron en busca de su helado, mientras Goenji era atacado por los patitos del estanque.

DE REGRESO CON NUESTRAS DROGADAS

Amu: ¿sabes donde esta Yuu-chan?

Haruna: creo que fue a pedirle ayuda a mi Akio

Amu: ¿ayuda en que?

Haruna: no se, pero me dijo que después vendría aquí… aparece que ya llego-dijo yendo hacia la entrada

Kido: hola Haruna, ¿esta Amu?

Haruna: hola hermano, gracias por preguntar yo también estoy bien ¬¬

Kido: lo siento U.U

Haruna: no importa pasa, y esta en la sala-ambos fueron hacia la sala

Amu: ¡hola Yuu-chan! ^^

Kido: hola, ¿Por qué huele a cocaína?

Amu: no es cocaína, además la cocaína esta hecha de coca y de químicos

Kido: ¿y por que huele así?

Amu: quizás sea el reactor nuclear que puse en el horno

Kido y Haruna: O_o ¡ah! ¡Amu!

Amu: es mentira, no esta en el horno, por lo menos en el de aquí no…

Haruna: ¿Dónde esta?

Amu: en la casa de Natsumi, ¡consideren esto fanservice! ^^

Kido: bueno… Haruna, necesito hablar con Amu a solas…

Haruna: okey entonces nos vemos…-dijo y salió de la casa

Kido: esta escuchando detrás de la puerta ¿no? ¬¬

Amu: si que conoces a tu hermana, pero ignorémosla… ¿de que quieres hablar?

Kido: Amu ¿recuerdas cuando éramos novio?

Amu: si, vivimos locas aventuras ^^

Kido: también ¿recuerdas cuando terminaos?

Amu: si, como olvidar que te di una paliza ¬¬

Kido: Amu… quiero… que me des otra oportunidad…

Amu: ¿ah? ¿Otra oportunidad?

Kido: fui un idiota, por terminar contigo… y realmente extraño estar contigo…

Amu: no se… déjame pensarlo…subiré a mi habitación… bajare cuando tome mi decisión-dijo sabiendo por las escaleras

Kido: esta bien…

+++Pensamientos de Amu+++

Yuu-chan… ¡eres un desgraciado! ¬¬ ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme otra oportunidad? Si se la doy, serias felices ¿no?; pero si volvemos a terminar dolerá ¿no? ¡Ah! No se que hacer… necesito aclarar mi desquiciada y pervertida mente ¡Dios! ¡Ayúdame! O_O eso es… ¡ya lo tengo!

+++Fin de pensamientos de Amu+++

Ella bajo y fue hacia la sala, donde Kido y Haruna estaban esperándola. (valkiria: Haruna no pudo aguantarse así que entro a la casa)

Amu: ya he tomado mi decisión…

Kido: ¿Cuál es?

Amu: mi decisión es… ¡me voy a volver monja!

Cuando dijo eso ambos pusieron cara de: ¡¿WTF?! ; Y se quedaron de piedra. En diferentes lugares las "sailor moon" sintieron un desequilibrio en "la fuerza fukushoi" (valkiria: lo siento por demorarme, es que en mi sueños reinaba Taemin)


	15. La novicia rebelde

Estaban reunidos en la mansión de Kido, ya que les había llamado hablar sobre Amu.

Alejandra: ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! ¬¬

Sofia: ¡baaka! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! ¬¬

Kido: ¡perdón! T^T

Dania: ¡chicas, votemos para como torturarlo!

Mariana: pero Shin y Aika todavía no regresan, no podemos votar sin ellas

Sofia: seguro estarán de acuerdo ^^

Haruna: ¡ya basta! ¡Nadie torturara a mi hermano! ¬¬

Alejandra: ¿estás de su lado? ^^

Haruna: obvio es mi hermano

Alejandra: entonces… ¡también te torturaremos! ¡Traigan la soga!

Kido y Haruna: O_OU

Haruna: ¡contrólenlas! ¬¬-les grito al grupo de chicos que tranquilamente toman sus tasitas de te en la sala

Chicos: no, valoramos nuestras vidas U.U

Tadase: Mari si vas a derramar sangre, quítate el anillo, para que no lo manches

Mariana: okey ^^ -le da el anillo

Chicas: O_o ¿anillo?

Dania: ¿tu-tu también?-le pregunto mostrado su anillo

Alejandra: ¡que lindo! ¡Bien por las dos!

Sofia: yo y mi Fidio fuimos testigos de Dania-chan :3

Haruna: ¡cuéntanos como fue! ^^U

Kazemaru: se quiere escapar ¿no? ¬¬

Fidio: si ^^U

Alejandra: jueguen "yan ken po" para ver quien cuenta primero

Tadase: creo de deberían atar a Kido y Haruna, antes de eso

Kido: bastardo… ¬¬*

Mariana: ¡gran idea, Tadase-chan!-y los ata a los dos

Dania y Mariana: ¡"yan ken po"!

Sofia: ¡Dania-chan gana!

Dania: ¡yupi! ^^

Tadase: no te sientas mal… mi principesca- le dijo al verla triste

Mariana: que lindo *3*

Dania: ¡préstenme atención les voy a contar!

Sofia: Dani-chan. ¿Me dejas primero contar mi cita con Fidio?, por favor

Dania: claro fuiste mi testigo ^^

Sofia: ¡gracias! ^^

Alejandra: ¡todos siéntense en circulo para que escuchen! y las dos víctimas también ¬¬

Kazemaru: entonces traeré algunos pastelillos

Alejandra: buena idea, sweety (amor) ^^

Kazemaru: honey (cariño) ^^

Mariana: que dulces… ^^U

Sofia: ayer tuve una cita con Fidio…

FLASH BACK

Lo estaban en la pastelería "Fantasy" que era la mas elegante de la ciudad de Inazuma y habían pedido "Tres leches con fosh de chocolate" (valkiria: agradezco a Joyito por su delicioso pastel :3 )

Sofia: que rico :3

Fidio: me alegra que te guste ^^

Le acerco la cucharita con un pedacito de pastel a la boca y el lo recibió con gusto

Sofia: Fidio-chan de "A" ^/^

Le acerco la cucharita con un pedacito de pastel a la boca, y él lo recibió con gusto.

Fidio: ahora mi turno-hizo lo mismo, pero le mancho la mejilla con chocolate

Sofia: malo ¬¬

Fidio: eso es una buena excusa para hacer esto…-le dio un beso justo en la mancha y lo limpio

Sofia: O/O hentai…

Fidio: soy tu esposo puedo hacer eso… ¬¬

Sofia: si… pero no en publico /

Fidio: okey… solo cuando estemos solos…-le susurro

Sofia: O/O ¡terminemos el pastel! /

Fidio: que linda te ves sonrojada ^^

Después de un rato terminaron el pastel y fueron a pasear por el parque de Inazuma.

Sofia: que tranquilo es este lugar ^^

Fidio: me contaron que por aquí hay un estanque donde viven patitos

Sofia: ¡vamos! :3

Fidio: por aquí es… ya llegamos-dijo pasando por unos arbustos

Sofia: vaya, si que esta escondido…

Fidio: esa chica de aya ¿no es Dania?

Sofia: se creo vamos a ver… -ambos se acercaron por detrás

Fidio y Sofia: ¡hola! XD

Dania: ¡¿WTF?! O_o ¡no me asusten! ¬¬

Fidio: lo sentimos… ¿que haces?

Dania: ¡nada!-grito y escondió un palo detrás de ella

Sofia: ¿Por qué el palo?

Fidio: O_O ese que esta flotando en el estanque ¿es Goenji?

Dania: O_o ¡no! ¡No lo es!... saben hay patitos por aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a verlos?

Sofia: es Goenji ¬¬

Dania: U.U si lo es ¡pero no se digan a nadie!

Sofia: claro, ahora Fidio sácalo antes de se hunda ¬¬

Fidio: okey ^^ –se metió al estanque a sacarlo

Dania: que lindo se ve Shuu-chan carado como una princesa *_*

Sofia: oh mi Fidio es todo un "seme" pero también es un lindo "uke" *0*

Fidio: aquí esta ^^-lo puso en el suelo

Dania: Shuu-chan despierta T^T… ¡ya se! ¡Shuuya! ¡Yuka y Tsurugi se están besando!

Goenji: ¡¿Qué?! O_o ¡¿Dónde?! ¬¬

Dania: me alegra que hayas despertado… ^^

Goenji: gracias por dejarme abandonado con los patos homicidas ¬¬

Dania: lo siento U.U

Goenji: no importa… O_O no esta…-dijo al meterse la mano al bolsillo

Sofia: ¿Qué no esta?

Goenji: la cajita ¡ahí esta! ¡Ven acá, maldito pato!-le quito la cajita al patito

Fidio: ¿Qué hay dentro?

Goenji: nada U.U se mojo y así no puedo dársela ToT

Dania: ten, te doy mi pañuelo-se lo da y Goenji seca la cajita

Goenji: Dania…

Sofia: ¿Qué? O_O ¿Por qué te arrodilla? O/O ¿eh?

Goenji: Dania Matsuri ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? ^/^

Dania: O/O ah… ¡si! ¡No deberías ni de preguntarlo!

Goenji: me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo-dijo poniéndole el anillo y se besaron

Sofia: ¡kya! ¡Que hermoso es el amor! :3

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mariana: ah así si se encontraron…

Dania: si…

Alejandra: oye Sofi-chan ¿lo hicieron cuando estuvieron solos? XD

Sofia: O/O ¡eso es personal! /-grito avergonzada y detrás de ella Fidio decía "si"

Kazemaru: chicas… ¿esos dos van a seguir atados? ^^U

Chicas: si ¬¬**

Mariana: ¡ahora yo! Mi Tadase…

Tadase: siempre tuyo ^^

Mariana: bueno, habíamos quedado para cenar en su departamento…

FLASH BACK

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas; y la mesa y a su alrededor de corados con velas, ellos estaban comiendo espagueti y a su lado una copa de vino "Dulce Amor"

Tadase: ¿Qué te pareció? ^^

Mariana: estuvo delicioso ^^

Tadase: que bueno, mi princesa…

Mariana: eso suena tan lindo :3

Tadase: aunque ya no va a ser "mi princesa"

Mariana: O_o ¿Por qué? ¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?! ToT

Tadase: O_OU ¡no, eso jamás! Lo que quiero decir es que ahora serás "mi reina"

Mariana: aya.. Pero para ser lo, no debo estar casada…

Tadase: a eso quería llegar…

Mariana: ¿ah? O_O ¡¿eh?!

Tadase: Mariana Escamilla ¿serias mi reina?

Mariana: ¡si! ¡Ahora quiero un unicornio! XD

Tadase: ¿no te gustaría un Ponita o un Pegaso? ^^U

Mariana: cualquiera, con tal que tu lo montes y yo este entre tus brazos

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alejandra: que lindo :3

Mariana: así es mi Tadase ^/^

Fidio: ¿no deberían traer a la loca de regreso? ¬¬

Dania: O_O hay cierto y ¿A dónde se fue?

Kido: se fue a un convento a puertas cerradas en Suiza (valkiria: "a puertas cerradas" es decir que nadie sale)

Sofia: ¡muy bien! La misión será traerla de regreso y los que irán es esta misión son: Mariana , Dania y Kido

Los tres: O_o ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sofia: por que los tres aun tiene su "inocencia" y Kido tu si o si ibas por que fue tu culpa ¬¬*

Tadase: partirán mañana en la mañana

Kazemaru: pero Amu ¿no partió ayer?

Haruna: si, puede sobrevivir un día…

Los tres se fueron a dormir por que ya era tarde, mientras que los demás preparaban todo para la misión. Ya había amanecido y todos estaban reunidos en la azotea.

Alejandra: estas son las ropas de novicia, pónganselas encima de su ropa-dijo dándosela a cada uno

Dania: ¿Cómo llegaremos aya?

Sofia: fácil con esto ^_^ - un helicóptero negro apareció y aterrizo detrás de ella

Kido: O_o ¿de donde lo sacaron? ¿Compraron? ¿Robaron?

Sofia: ninguna de las anteriores, solo usamos el dinero de tus cuentas, luego lo compramos en el mercado negro

Kido: ¡se robaron mi dinero y con eso compraron el maldito helicóptero! ¬¬**

Sofia: pero no especificaste XD

Kazemaru: ¡luego se matan! ¡Súbanse a ese helicóptero! ¬¬

Tadase: yo piloteare .O

Mariana: ¡Tadase! *0* -los cuatro subieron y los demás se despidieron

Kido: oh el principito es un buen piloto U.U

Mariana: ¡el mejor!

Dania: así Fidio me dio esta cosa cuadrada y me dijo que lo prendiera durante el viaje.

Lo en encendió y lo puso en medio de los tres y aprecio un holograma de Kazemaru vestido como aeromoza (valkiria: al mismo esto que la princesa Leila)

Kazemaru: hola ángeles ^^

Los tres: hola Charlie ^^

Kido: O_O ¿? ¿Por qué dije eso?

Kazemaru: para la segunda fase de la misión, deben tomar las mochilas que están a su izquierda y ponérselas ^^

Los tres: listo

Kazemaru: ahora abran la puerta del helicóptero… ¡y salten! ^^

Kido: ¡no lo voy a hacer! ¬¬*

Kazemaru: siempre hay un aguafiestas asi que su piloto les dará una mano. Mientras hacen eso a petición de mi Alejandra cantare Po Pi Po de Hatsune Miku: _po pi po pi po po pi po_…_bejitaburu naaaa_

Tadase: ¡no seas una nena y salta! ¬¬** –le dio una buena patada y salio del helicoptero

Mariana: ¡nos vemos!

Dania: deséanos surte ^^U -las dos saltaron y el helicóptero se alejo

Kido: ¡vamos morir! ToT

Dania: oh mira son paracaídas ^^

Abrieron sus paracaídas; Dania y Mariana aterrizaron bien mientras que Kido aterrizo de cara; luego se dirigieron hacia el convento, tocaron ala puerta y la Madre superiora los recibió.

Madre: ¿si?

Mariana: hola, queremos unirnos a su convento… por si acaso seguimos siendo "inocentes" **:D**

Madre: ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Dania: yo soy Dania, ella es Mariana y la chica con la rastas es Yuuki ^^

Madre: muy bien, pasen –les abrió la puerta y pasaron

Kido: Madre ¿no se ha unido una novicia recientemente? U.U

Madre: si, pero la castigamos por que ayer le pedimos que cantara una canción cristianan y canto: _Si tuviera fe como granito de mostaza…_

Mariana: y Dania: _eso diría el Señor… _XD

Madre: esa canción ¬¬ bueno ya va hacer la hora del almuerzo así que pueden ir a buscarla.

Fueron a buscar a Amu, cuando pasaron por el jardín de las rosas y la encontraron regándolas.

Los tres: ¡Amu! _

Amu: O_O ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Kido, como diablos entraste?

Kido: solo me cambiaron el nombre y pusieron Yuuki -_-

Dania: ¡no perdamos tiempo! ¡Vámonos! _

Amu: esperen aun tengo que pensar algunas cosas…

Mariana: bueno, piénsalo tienes hasta después de almorzar, quiero comer

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde todas estaban esperándolas para comer

Madre: novicia Amu, guíenos en una oración U.U

Amu: una oración… entonces… ORACION OTAKU

Anime nuestro que etas en internet y la tele

Santificado sea tu nombre

Venga a nuestras mentes

Hágase tu voluntad

Así en la tele como en Japón

Danos hoy nuestro anime de cada día

Y perdona por no verlo

Así como también nosotros perdonamos el relleno

No nos dejes caer en el regaeton

Y líbranos del Hentai (no tanto)

Anime ("amen")

Dania y Mariana: ¡anime! ^^

Kido: ¿amen? -_-

Madre: ¡$%&%$! ¬¬***

Monjitas: Madre… que palabra O_o

Madre: ¡están castigadas! ¡Limpiaran el templo! ¡Y la quiero para la misa de la tarde! ¬¬

Amu: okey vamos… -se fueron al templo sin almorzar

Mariana: ¡yo quería comer! ToT

Dania: ¡yo quiero irme!

Kido: yo me sigo preguntado "¿Por qué a mí?" U.U

Amu: cállense y limpien que ya comenzaron llegar las monjitas ¬¬

Kido: Amu ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

Amu: no se, pero aquí se siente tanta paz…

Dania: ¡pero aquí no vas poder ver Yaoi!

Amu: O_O eso es cierto… no creo…

Kido: ¡no podrás travestirme!

Mariana: hola, disculpen que les escuchamos decir "yaoi" ¿Qué es?-les pregunto acercándoseles

Chicas: ah yaoi… *0*

Kido: es el genero chicoXchico ¬¬

Monjita: la iglesia rechaza las relaciones homosexuales U.U

Amu: ¿de verdad? O_o

Monjita: si te vuelves monja dejaras so de por vida ^^

Amu: ¡chicas muéstrenles la magia del yaoi! *0*

Kido: oh no…

Mariana: ¡miren! XD –saco una gigantografia de Okane Ganai (valkiria: mi primer yaoi… me traume)

Monjita: O_O ¡hay Dios mío!-les estaba dando una hemorragia nasal

Dania: ¡también hay muñequitos! :3

Amu: ¡vamos corrómpanlas! ¡Redecoren este lugar con yaoi! XD-en ese momento al quien entra al templo.

Madre: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¬¬*

Chicas y monjitas corrompidas: nada :3

Madre: ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Este lugar parece un harem! ¬¬**

Amu: ¡Dani-chan! ¡Mari-chan! ¡Usen el ataque final! OWO

Mariana y Dania: ¡magical girls yaoistic!

Dania: ¡por el poder del Shota!

Mariana: ¡por el poder del Yaoi!

Amu: ¡vamos, chicas! XD

Kido: parecen Pretty Cure… -_-

Dania y Mariana: ¡ataque yaoista final! XD

Madre: e supone que algo debió haber pasado ¬¬

Amu: O_O ¿no funciono?

Madre: ¡soy monja! Hice un juramento ahora… ¡largo! ¬¬**

Los boto del convento y les grito que "¡no regresaran jamás! Aunque fuese el fin del mundo".

Kido: ¿Por qué yo? ToT

Amu: de que te quejas ¿querías quedarte? ¬¬

Kido: ¿ya no quieres quedarte? O_O

Amu: no, porque si me quedo no podría hacer mis locuras, ver yaoi… y no podía estar con el tarado que quiero y me gusta torturar

Kido: ósea ¿me das otra oportunidad? O_O

Amu: si, Yuu-chan :3

Dania: entonces regresemos ^^

Mariana: así casi se me olvida, oye Amu; me caso y Dania también XD

Amu: ¡¿WTF?! O_OU ¿de verdad? Me he perdido muchas cosas…

Dania: no te preocupes, te pondremos al día… ^^

Amu: ¡cuenten y exageren! XD

Mariana: primero quisimos torturar a Kido ^^

Kido: pero ya no… ^^U

Dania: ¿Quién dijo que no?

Amu: claro, tenemos que continuarlo OWO

Kido: Amu….tu también… T-T

Mariana: ellos dijeron que vendrán a recogernos, por mientras hagamos turismo…

Recorrieron el pueblo; fueron arrestados, ellas por difundir el yaoi y Kido por travesti; ya en la celda Alejandra y Sofia fueron por ellos y regresaron a Japón.


	16. Dos bodas: ¡Mari-chan y Dani-chan!

Las cinco yaoistas (Shinobu y Aika aun no legaban) estaban reunidas enfrente de la casa de Endo (valkiria: es el protagonista del anime y lo dejo tirado por ahí XD ).

Endo: ¿Por qué están aquí? O_OU –pregunto mientras ponía seguro ala puerta

Amu: necesitamos hablar con Natsumi…

Endo: ¿sobre que?

Amu: sobre algo... créeme esto re favorece a ti…

Alejandra: queremos probar la comida de Natsumi… ^^U

Endo: O_O ¿quieren morir intoxicados?

Amu: ¡ya he perdido mi maldita paciencia! –machuco un botón rojo y la puerta se derrumbo

Sofia: lamento que se te haya caído en la cara… Endo… ^^U

Mariana: apresuren y pasen encima XD –todas pasaron y entraron a la casa

Natsumi: oye Endo-kun… O_O ¿ah? –dijo entrando a la sala

Amu: ¡Natsumi! XD

Natsumi: O_o ¡ah! ¡Mamá, sálvame!

Dania: tranquila… ^^U

Natsumi: sabía que este día llegaría, ustedes vendrían y se iría la paz de esta casa

Amu: ¿no exageras? ¬¬*

Alejandra: Natsumi, hemos venido para probar tus… deliciosos… platos ^^U

Natsumi: ¿enserio? O_O

Endo: ¿de verdad? O_o –pregunto saliendo debajo de la puerta y luego trato de ponerla en su lugar

Amu: asi es, prepara tu "mejor" cena pero dos de cada plata

Natsumi: ¿dos? ¿Por qué?

Sofia: haremos una competencia…

Natsumi: bueno… con tal que coman… ¡okey! Ahora mismo la preparo- y se fue a la cocina

Alejandra: la competencia ya esta lista y las victimas digo… las chicas también, solo faltan Shin y Aika

Amu: seguramente ya van a llegar

Dania: ¿y como estas tan segura?

La puerta que había reparado Endo, se partió en mil pedazos y entraron Aika con su katana y Shinobu con su guadaña.

Shinobu y Aika: ¡ya llegamos! XD

Endo: la puerta…

Mariana: ¡chicas! XD

Amu: sabía que llegarían…

Shinobu: no nos perderíamos esto por nada^^

Natsumi: ¡la comida esta lista! ^^ –apareció con muchos platos y los puso en las dos mesas

Sofia: muy bien, este es el reto, la que logre terminar o soportar toda la comida será la que escoja la fecha de su boda primero… ¿están bien?

Dania y Mariana: ¡si! OWO

Aika: ¡yo presento!... extrañaba hacer esto :3

Amu: ¡den lo mejor de ustedes! XD -las demás se pusieron alrededor para poder ver

Aika: ¡en esta mesa tenemos a Mariana "The princesa"! ¡Y en esta mesa a Dania "The sparklet"!... ¡comiencen! – (valkiria "sparklet" significa chispita)

Las dos comenzaron a comer la comida de Natsumi que tenía un aspecto raro y como todos ya sabían su sabor era horrible (Natsumi: ¡no cocino tan mal! ¬¬ / Valkiria: dice lo al pobre de Endo ¬¬)

Alejandra: ¡vamos chicas! ^^

Sofía: ¡resistan! _

Shinobu: ¡tengo fe en ustedes! OWO

Aika: ¡están empatadas! O_oU

Amu: ¡si Endo puede, ustedes también!

Aika: ¡oh! ¡Dania se ha detenido!... O_O y cae rendida sobre la mesa…

Todas: ¡Dania! O_O

Aika: ¡Mariana gana! ¡Hay que ayudar a Dania! _ -se acercaron para ver como estaban

Shinobu: ¿esta bien?

Amu: se desmayo… ¿de que diablos esta hecha esta comida? ¡¿WTF?! ¿Esto es wasabi! XP

Sofia: ¡ah! Mariana esta igual T^T

Alejandra: ¡oye Endo! ¿Qué tomas para resistir a su comida?

Endo: esto… Sal de Andrew…

Aika: hay que darles…- vertió el sobre en los dos vasos con agua y se los dio de tomar

Amu: será mejor que nos quedemos hasta que despierten…

Endo: pueden dormir aquí en la sala

Natsumi: disculpen, sabia que no debí hacer todos los platos 100% wasabi U.U

Chicas (con mirada de homicidas): ¡sácala de aquí! ¬¬***

Endo: ¡adiós, que duerman bien!- grito corriendo llevándose a Natsumi

Llegó la noche y estaban echadas en medio de la sala formado un círculo; Dania y Mariana comenzaron a despertar.

Dania: ah… ¿Qué paso?

Mariana: ¿estoy en el paraíso yaoi? :3

Amu: depende si te gusta todos los animes y mangas yaoi que trajimos ^^

Aika: nos alegra que despertaran

Sofia: oigan chicas… ¿no van a hacer la despedida de soltera? Q_Q

Amu: esta vez no, por dos razones: la primera ellas tienen que recuperarse por completo y la segunda la ultima vez terminaos en Perú, y Dios sabe donde terminaríamos esta ves…

Alejandra: en eso tienes razón ^^U

Shinobu: entonces Mari-chan se casa primero y luego Dania-chan

Amu: yes, Ami sera tu wedding planning

Dania: ella es buena en eso ^^

Mariana: ¡hay que leer yaoi! *o*

Leyeron y vieron hasta quedarse dormidas, cuando se despertaron casi fusilan a Natsumi pero no pudieron porque tenían que volver con sus chicos y Amu a sacar a Kido de las catacumbas. Había llegado el día de la boda de Tadase y Mariana, las chicas ayudaban a Mariana, mientras los chicos hablaban de "chikitingos" con Tadase.

CON LOS CHICOS

Fubuki: …y esa fue mi experiencia de "chikitingos" con Shin :3

Tobitaka: oh ustedes fueron a un lugar frio…

Fubuki: había que mantenerlos calientitos XD

Kido: dejen de hablar de eso ¬/¬

Tadase: ¡¿alguien se molesta en ayudarme?! ¬¬**

Chicos: no U_U

Tadase: son unos malos amigos T^T

Ikuto: yo te ayudo

Tadase: Ikuto *0*

Ikuto: Tadase :3

Fidio: esto parece yaoi ¬¬

Kazemaru: que bueno que las chicas no están aquí ^^U

Kido: si… se hubieran emocionado…

CON LAS CHICAS:

Mariana: OWO miss sentidos yaoisticos me dicen que hay yaoi cerca…

Aika: relájate un rato…

Mariana: ¡veamos este anime se llama Shounen maid kuro! XD

Shinobu: es yaoi del fuerte... OWO-dijo poniendo el DVD

Amu: ah chicas yo paso… ^^U

Dania: anímate hay que ver- le dijo animándola a que se quede,

Ami: ¡hi! ¿Están listas chicas…? O_o ¡¿Mariana como puedes ver eso el día de tu boda?! ¬¬**

Alejandra: sin yaoi no somos nada U.U

Sofia: chicas ya es hora de irnos los chicos ya se fueron…

Todas salieron del hotel para tomar un carro e irse a la ceremonia y Amu se ofreció a conducir pero todas se negaron, pero estaban tan apuradas que absedieron; se dirigieron a la playa donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

Amu: ¡ya llegamos! ^^

Aika: mi vida pasar ante mis hermosos ojos T^T

Ami: ¡salgan del auto de una buena vez! ¬¬ –todas bajaron e Ikuto esta hi para recibirlas

Todas: ¡Ikuto sexy neko! XD

Ikuto: hola Mari-chan yo seré quien te entregue ¿esta bien?

Mariana: claro neko-chan

Dania: como vamos a llegar si hay arena O_OU

Ami: puse una alfombra de pétalos de rosas ^^

Amu: ¡muy bien, vamos! –ella y las demás se adelantaron, dejando a Ikuto y Mariana

Mariana: O_oU ¿Cómo entraremos nosotros?

Ikuto: con esto- silbo y un caballo blanco apareció, ayudo a Mariana a subirse y el sujeto las riendas para guiar al caballo

Se había armado una carpa para la boda, todos los invitados estaban esperando a la novio, al igual que el novio, que estaba vestido con un terno blanco y una corbata azul celeste. Comenzó la marcha nupcial, entonces vieron que la novia iba a entrar en un caballo blanco, Ikuto la ayudo a bajar y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar. El vestido de Mariana era blanco con detalles de color azul celeste al igual que las rosas de su ramo.

Tadase: te vez….hermosa ^/^

Mariana: gracias U/U

El padre continúo la ceremonia hasta llegar a la parte de los votos.

Tadase: Mariana… lo primero que te quiero decir es que… fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta que el amor de mi vida estuviese tan cerca y yo no lo viera… yo desee casarme contigo porque se que tendremos un "felices para siempre"… te amo mi hermosa princesa.

Amu: nosotros ayudamos en eso…-dijo en murmurios

Kido: si, Tadase vino por ti y Mariana por mi…

Ami: shhh estén en silencio…

Mariana: Tadase… T-T… yo también no me percate que el hombre mas maravilloso estuviese tan cerca… ¡te amo! Tu eres mi príncipe azul el cual toda chica busca… mi búsqueda acabo… tendremos nuestro "felices para siempre"…

Padre: que lindo T^Tes obvio que ya no tengo que preguntarles si aceptan… puedes besar a la novia

Los dos se besaron se separaron y Tadase la cargo como una princesa, era su princesa, mientras pasaban los invitados lanzaban pétalos de rosas azul celeste. Todos fueron a la recepción, que era en la casa de playa de Tadase, los novios tuvieron su vals.

Dania: Mari-chan ¿ya te tienes que ir?

Mariana: si… nos espera nuestra luna de miel U/U

Amu: ten, te será útil-dijo dándole un regalo

Tadase: bueno ya nos vamos…

Todos: ¡adiós! ¡Diviértanse!- se despidieron mientras la limosina se alejaba

Los novios llegaron al aeropuerto y se fueron a su luna de miel en Canadá con el avión privado de Tadase (valkiria: como diría Haruhi "ricos bastardos" T.T) llegaron al hotel y Mariana abrió el regalo de Amu que era un traje de conejita sexy y que uso esa misma noche… (valkiria: ¡no puedo escribir lemon! T.T pero si puedo leer algunos lemon yaoi…)

CINCO DIAS DESPUES

Dania estaba en una de las habitaciones del hotel, se estaba arreglando el velo.

Ami: ¡hola!-saludo entrando

Dania: ¡mis amigas son malas me han dejado solita! T^T

Ami: no llores… porque te tengo que maquillar-despues de casi una hora termino de maquillarla

Dania: sigo estando triste U.U

Ami: ¡no, a la tristeza!... mírate en el espejo estas hermosa…

Se puso de pie y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y realmente se veía hermosa; se vestido era blanco con detalles dorados en el corset y su ramo de rosas blancas con brillos dorados.

Dania: ahora me he puesto más nerviosa… O/O

Ami: tranquila, recuerda que no habrá mucha gente, solo amigos y familiares y es de noche

Dania: estoy lista, vamos

Las dos salieron afuera e Ikuto las esperaba con un carruaje negro que era tirado por un caballo blanco. Dania subió y Ami fue al lado de Ikuto, llegaron a la iglesia y Dania bajo del carruaje.

Amu: por fin llegaste Dani-chan ^^

Dania: chicas Q_Q

Sus seis amigas estaban formadas en dos filas de tres y cada una tenía en su mano una chispita mariposa.

Ami: tienes que pasar por en medio para entrar a la iglesia ¿no es lindo?

Dania: si, gracias…

Ella comenzó a caminar por en medio mientras sus amigas le dedicaban una sonrisa, entro a la iglesia y detrás de ella sus amigas; siguió caminando hasta llegar al altar donde se encontraba su novio.

Dania: es un antifaz elegantes…-le dijo al ver el que tenia puesto

Goenji: no te preocupes ahora me los quito-al quitárselos causo la sorpresa de algunos

Kido: O_O ¿era Goenji?

Amu: hay que ser bien baaka para no darse cuenta ¬¬*

Dania: Te vez lindo ^/^

El traje de Goenji era totalmente blanco, su cabello está amarrado en un coleta baja.

Goenji: eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto ^/^

Padre: comenzaremos con la ceremonia… ha pedido de algunos pasaremos directo a los votos…

Goenji: Dania… te amo… disfruto estar contigo y ver tu sonrisa, me has causado tantas alegrías, eres la persona que siempre espere… te voy a amar hasta el final y si hay otro vida también te amare ahí…

Dania: Shuu-chan, eres una persona maravillosa… aunque ares serio pero también un romántico en secreto… vamos a pasar mas alegrías juntos… te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar, te amo con toda mi alma, Shuuya Goenji

Padre: porque siempre dicen cosas tan bonitas…T^T

Amu: maldita Valkiria… tienes que escuchar música romántica para escribir estas cosas… ¬¬

Kido: ¿dijiste algo?

Amu: no, nada…

Padre: los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse

Se besaron y todos los felicitaron, pasaron a la recepción donde los novios tuvieron su vals, terminada la recepción los novios se iban a ir a su luna de miel.

Sofia: ¿Dónde será su luna de miel?

Dania: en New York ^^

Alejandra: irán a los Estados Unidos

Aika: ya que vas a estar ahí, encuentra a Justin Beiber y aniquílenlo

Dania: okey y traeré su cuerpo para ustedes ^^

Shinobu: gracias por pensar en nosotras

Amu: diviértanse y pásenla bien ^^

Dania: si, gracias

Goenji: vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta de su deportivo negro

Dania: ¡adiós chicas!-se despidió antes de entrar al auto

Chicas: ¡adiós!

Vieron como el auto se alejaba, cada una se fue retirando con sus respectivas parejas, al final quedando Amu y Kido.

Kido: fue una larga semana…

Amu: si, pero estoy feliz por las dos

Kido: ¿no te gustaría casarte?

Amu: no lose…

Kido: bueno, vamos te acompaño a la casa de Haruna

Amu: gracias…- y en un descuido de Kido, ella le quito las gafas

Kido: oye…

Amu: te ves más lindo asi :3 –dijo y le dio un beso en los labios

Kido: O/O

Amu: ¡vamos Yuu-chan! ^^

Ella lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Y así culmino la semana de todos.


	17. Todo en su lugar

**Notas de autora:**

**Primero quisiera decirles que** **hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, soy consciente de eso. Por esa misma razón voy a decirles las cosas que debieron haber pasado cada una con su respectiva explicación:**

**-Ikuto y Amu debieron estar fingiendo ser novios hasta este cap. Donde el confiesa que realmente le gusta Ami, pero hizo eso porque el padre de Amu le hizo prometer que siempre se asegurara de que Amu fuera feliz. (lo del beso de Ikuto y Ami, mi adorable amiga a quien encargue subir el cap. Lo agrego)**

**-Kido dejo a Amu porque no quería que el Setor V lo vincularan con ella y le hicieran año. (creo que esto si lo dije, pero sino aquí esta)**

**-También tuve que cortar algunas partes y también juntar algunos caps. **

**Este cap. Será corto y preciso en lo que tiene que ocurrir, los únicos caps. Que no he modificado en sí, son los tres siguientes de este.**

**La razón porque hice esos cambios fue porque, el fic ya lo había modificado para que sean con cuatro personajes resaltantes (Amu, Shinobu, Aika, Dania) pero nunca se me paso por la mente que otras chicas se quisieran unir al fic. **

**No me puedo quejarme por eso tengo unas chicas maravillosas como amigas y eso me hace muy feliz; he aprendido mucho de ellas jamás las cambiaría por nada en este mundo, ¡las quiero un montón!**

* * *

><p>Estaba en un maid café, esperándolo porque le había dicho que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, lo vio entrar y el inmediatamente se sento frente suyo.<p>

Ikuto: ¿Por qué me llamaste?-le pregunto antes de tomar un sorbo de su cappuccino

Kido: necesito tu ayuda….

Ikuto: ¿para qué?

Kido: para esto…-dijo mostrándole una pequeña cajita, la abrió y pudo ver el anillo dentro.

Ikuto: me vas a proponer matrimonio :3

Kido: ¿Qué? ¡No! O/O

Ikuto: haya, porque sería una mala idea que me lo propusieras aquí donde hay fanáticas del yaoi :3

Kido: quiero proponérselo a Amu -/-

Ikuto: pues entonces ve y pídeselo

Kido: para ti será fácil… para mí no

Ikuto: en estos momentos Amu debe estar en casa de Haruna, con las demás chicas, viendo yaoi

Kido: no me ayudas en anda diciendo que habrá público…

Ikuto: pero esta tu hermana eso ayuda

Kido: no realmente U.U

Ikuto: ya tengo una idea como ayudarte asi que hay que ponernos en marcha

Kido: ¿A dónde?

Ikuto: al harem yaoi es decir lo que una vez fue la casa de tu "inocente" hermana ^^

Kido: está bien

Antes de irse Ikuto hiso que Kido pagara la cuenta de lo que compro y se fueron hacia la casa de Haruna. Mientras tanto, Amu y sus amigas veían animes yaoi y gore, era su forma de recibir a sus amigas que acaban de llegar de sus lunas de miel.

Haruna: oigan no deberíamos estar preparando una estrategia para derrotar el Sector V

Dania: no, ya no-dijo mientras cogía un pokki

Amu: ¿Por qué?

Dania: mi Shuu-chan, va a dejar todo eso, para que podamos vivir juntos y felices

Chicas: ohhh que tierno :3

Haruna: ¿así de fácil?

Dania: si ^^

Shinobu: ¿no había otro malo?

Dania: ah sí, pero creo que de eso tendrá que encargarse Endo, después de todo el es el entrenador

Alejandra: ¿y los niños, los nuevos super once?

Dania: por ahí deben estar…

EN ALGUN CUARTO

Los nuevos súper once, estaban atados de pies y manos, y gritaban ya que su torturador habían dejado olvidado un laser muy estilo James Bond encendido.

Shindou: ¡ayuden nos!

Tenma: ¡entrenador Endo sálvennos! ToT

Tsurugi: ¡¿enserio lo llamas a el?! ¡Mejor llamar a super man! ¬¬

Aoi: ¡yo soy la nueva Aki, no debería estar aquí!

Todos: ¡kya, ayuden nos!- gritaron mas fuerte al ver que el laser esta cada vez más cerca.

DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS

Alejandra: esos niños deben estar bien

Shinobu: oye Amu, tú eres la única de nosotras que falta casarse…

Amu: si lose, pero debe ser paciente con Yuu, el es muy… Yuu

Mariana: ¿no quisieras darle un empujoncito? ^^U

Amu: si pero aun barranco, a veces logra que me desespere…-dijo y el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar

Aika: Haruna, abre…

Haruna: ¿me van visto con cara de empleada? ¬¬

Chicas: si ^^

Haruna: malas he hacen bullying T-T

Sofia: no es bullying, solo te queremos nuestra forma

Haruna había ido a abrir la puerta, y les dijo a las chicas que tenían visitas, entonces vieron que era Ikuto y Kido.

Amu: ¡hola Yuu-chan!- saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Chicas: ¡hola Ikuto sexy neko! XD

Haruna: están casadas… y no cambian…

Amu: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kido: eh… pues… yo…

Ikuto: hay Dios…

Amu: bueno cuando puedas decir me lo, me avisas, siéntense les voy a traer algo para tomar-les dijo señalándoles el espacio vacío de unos de los sillones.

Haruna: es mi casa…

Shinobu: si todos sabes eso… ¬¬

Amu: arita vuelvo-dijo yéndose a la cocina

Alejandra: no te sientas mal Kido, al menos lo intentaste… ^^

Sofia: la intensión cuenta ^^

Aika: en este caso no mucho que digamos

Amu: ¡ya regrese! ^^ -trajo una bandeja con refresco para todos

Mariana: ¿Qué refresco es?

Amu: lo único que había era agua de manzana

Dania: ¿Por qué tienes agua de manzana, Haruna?

Haruna: porque es agua para locos ¬¬

Kido: Amu… lo que quería decirte… era… que… yo….

No pudo continuar porque ninguna palabra le salió de los labios, Amu lo observo por un momento, ella se paro y se puso frente de Kido, se arrodillo y le quito sus gafas para poder ver sus ojos.

Amu: esos son los ojos de neko que me gustan… ^/^

Kido: O/O eh…

Amu: se que estas poniendo todo de ti para poder decírmelo… y lo aprecio… pero a este ritmo cuando tu estés listo para decírmelo seré una vieja

Todos: muy cierto U-U

Amu: asique… Kido Yuuto, a quien con mucho cariño yo le digo Yuu, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo Hinamori Amu, siendo yo una completa loca

Kido: O_O ¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

Amu: si, como siempre a mi estilo

Kido: O/O si quiero casarme contigo…

Amu: eso me hace muy feliz

Todos: ohhh es raro pero ohhh XD

Kido: ¡así casi se me olvida! –saco de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrí para que pueda ver el anillo

Amu: es hermoso….

El anillo era como un trébol de cuatro hojas, con borde dorados y cada hoja tenía un color respectivo que eran: rojo, azul, verde y amarillo; y en medio un pequeño diamante.

Kido: me alegro que te guste

Chicas: felicidades Amu ^^

Amu: gracias chicas ^^

Kido: ¿Quién planeara nuestra boda?

Amu: Ami, lo haría aunque no se lo dijéramos ¬¬

Kido: muy bien, será una boda occidental

Amu: ¿occidental? Yo quiero una oriental

Sofia: qué raro… debería ser al revés ¿no? ^^U

Aika: si pero así son ellos…

Haruna: que lindo, su primera pelea como novios comprometidos

Amu: yo quiero una oriental…

Kido: me parece mejor una occidental

Shinobu: entonces decidan lo con una competencia

Amu: muy buena idea, pero ¿Qué competencia?

Ikuto: una de fuerza :3

Kido: me parece bien

Haruna: ¿estás seguro?

Kido: claro, antes era un adolescente pero ahora soy un hombre

Haruna: si tu lo dices…

Aika: vengan aquí los dos, siéntense- dijo llamándolos a la mesa

Mariana: ¿están listos?

Amu: por supuesto

Kido: muy listo

Dania: ambos juntes sus manos… ¡ahora comiencen!

Ambos comenzaron dando todo de sí, y lo que sorprendió fue que estaban iguales Kido está al nivel de Amu, pero entonces ella comenzó a tener as ventaja, y de un solo movimiento Amu le gano a Kido.

Amu. ¡Viva gane! ^^

Alejandra: alégrate Kido por un momento estuvieron empatados ^^U

Kido: si tienes razón no fue tan malo

Sofia: entonces será oriental…

Amu: no, cuando era pequeña quería casarme de los dos formas oriental y occidental… asique primero será oriental y luego occidental, así ambos tenemos lo que queremos ^^

Ikuto: buena idea

Kido: la primeara boda será oriental… me parece bien…

Amu: si… pero a mi estilo jijiji

Kido: no se si, asustarme por eso… O_O

Shinobu: si deberías…

Amu: la planificación comienza desde hoy… pero como aun falta el maratón de animes gore, comienza mañana

Todos se quedaron viendo animes en la casa de Haruna, hasta que se hizo de noche y cada uno se fue a su casa para estar al lado de su pareja, Amu y Kido se fueron caminando de la mano y hablando sobre sus futuras bodas.


	18. ¡Dulce y alocada princesa!

Los chicos (nuestros ukes :3 ) se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Kido, todos observaban el paquete que Amu había mandado especialmente para el.

Tobitaka: este paquete perturba un poco…-dijo mirando el contenido de la caja

Tadase: Kido… ¿eres una persona con fe?

Kido: si algo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tadase: porque debes haber tenido mucha fe, para pensar que podrías ganarle a Amu

Kido: te gusta reducirme la hombría ¿verdad? ¬¬

Tadase: no, pero es muy fácil hacerlo U.U

Fidio: Kido, tienes que ver el lado bueno ^^

Kido: ¿y se pude saber cual es ese? ¬¬

Fidio: te veras muy bien

Fubuki: se nota que ya te acostumbraste a esto…

Kido: todo sea por mi Sofia

Tobitaka: lo que el amor hacer a al gente… ¬¬

Fubuki: tú ni hables Bambi

Kido: nos hemos desviado del tema central…

Goenji: ¿y cual seria ese?

Kido: ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

Goenji: llegue junto con todos, pero no hable porque me divertía ver tu drama

Kido: no cambias Goenji…

Kazemaru: el tema central es tu relación con el contenido del paquete

Kido: gracias por prestar atención Kazemaru, ¿me podrías dar algún consejo?

Kazemaru: no ^^

Kido: ¡¿por que?!

Kazemaru: si te ayude. Seguiré siendo el único que siempre lo vistan de moe

Goenji: ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con Amu?

Kido: ella es muy terca y… les gusta verme vestido de esa forma U/U

Tadase: hablando de ella ¿Dónde esta?

Kido: debe estar con las chicas, preparando las cosas…

Fidio: mañana es el gran día ¿no?-pregunto y Kido asistió

Tadase: bueno aun tienes tiempo para hacerte la idea de usar eso…-señalo el paquete

Kido: tienes razón, todo sea por hacer feliz a Amu ^^

Tobitaka: ¿y que hacemos ahora?

Ikuto: ¡un harem! XD

Todos: ¿de donde saliste?

Ikuto: estoy en todos lados :3

Fubuki: realmente ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ^^U

Goenji: unas "previas"

Kido: eso seria muy estilo de las chicas, pero es mejor idea que la de Ikuto U.U

El se levanto y fue a la cocina, regreso con una botella de vino y todos comenzaron a tomar (valkiria: las "previas" es tomarse unos pequeños tragos antes de una celebración).

CON LAS CHICAS

Mariana: *w* mis sensores yaoisticos me dicen que hay un harem yaoi en la ciudad de Inazuma

Amu: nunca me dejas de sorprender…

Mariana: así soy yo :3

Ami: chicas concéntrense tenemos que escoger los últimos detalles

Se encontraban una tienda de telas japonesas tradicionales para ceremonias.

Amu: ese es tu trabajo ^^

Ami: no, no es mi "trabajo" porque, primero no me pagas y segundo ¿Por qué tus amigas ven con tanta determinación la calle?

Amu: ni pienses que te voy a pagar y no se voy a ver acompáñame Mariana-ambas salieron

Mariana: ¿Qué ven chicas? ^^

Todas: shhh .

Amu: ya enserio ¿Qué ven? ¬¬

Shinobu: mira hacia aya *w*-le dijo señalándole con el dedo

Amu: eso… eso... Es… O.O

Mariana: ¡yaoi en vivo! XD

Todas: shhhh .

Amu: hay que tierno…-vio a aun chico que estaba sentado en una banca y sentado en sus piernas otro chico (uke), este recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. (valkiria: si vi esta escena :3 pero de noche y estaba sentados en las escaleras de la iglesia que esta al lado de mi colegio)

Ami: ¡dejen de acosar a esa pareja! ¬¬**

Todas: shhh

Ami: ¡entren ahora o volveré a sus parejas ukes! ¬¬

Todas: ¡si! *w*

Ami: okey esa no fue una buena idea, solo entren

Todas: esta bien U.U -entraron de nuevo a la tienda

Aika: Amu ¿le mandaste el paquete a Kido? -ella asintió

Dania: ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado?...

Amu: obviamente se habrá sorprendido y habrá puesto cara de ¡¿WTF?! XD

Alejandra: seguramente llamo a los chicos de apoyo ^^U

Amu: eso si es seguro

Ami: si ya terminaron de hablar, presten atención a esto ¬¬

Todas: okey U.U

Terminaron con los últimos detalles y luego cada una se fue a su casa para descansar y estar listas para mañana.

EL PRIMER GRAN DIA

Haruna: ¡Amu levántate!-le grito quitándole las sabanas

Amu: no… cinco minutos mas…

Haruna: ¡hoy es el día!

Ami: hija querida, se nota que aun no aprendes… a Amu se le despierta así-dijo tirándole un balde agua helada (valkiria: admitámoslo alguna ves nos han tirado agua para que nos levantemos XD )

Amu: O.o ¡ahhh! ¡Ami! ¬¬*

Ami: ya estas despierta así que comencemos ^^

Las tres tomaron el desayuno, se bañaron (no juntas, Haruna se negó) y Ami saco todo su arsenal de maquillaje (valkiria: los sorprendería la cantidad de maquillaje que tiene una chica que se arregla, yo lose estudie en un colegio de puras mujeres… omitiendo esto… fue ¡genial! ¡Locuras y yaoi al 100)

Amu: ¿es necesario todo eso?...

Ami: solo voy a maquillarte con tonos suaves, tengo que guardar algo para el 2do gran día

Amu: ¿y mis amigas?

Ami: cada una se esta preparando, ahora voy a hacerte el peinado ¿okey?

Amu: okey y gracias… ^^

Ami: de nada hermanita ^^

Habían transcurrido dos horas y ellas recién estaban saliendo para la ceremonia, la cual se llevaría acabo en un templo japonés en medio de la ciudad.

Amu: ¡llegamos!-grito abriendo las puertas

Todas: shhh

Amu: mucho me están chitando ¬¬

Ikuto: que bueno que llegaste, ahora pasa adelante-ella paso por en medio de los invitados y se quedo adelante

Sacerdote: ah... si tu eres la novia ¿Dónde esta el novio?

Amu: hoy día se invirtieron los papales -estando adelante pudo ver a sus amigas y parejas vestidos con sus respectivos kimonos

Sacerdote: okey… creo que ya llego el novio…

Coerzo a sonar una pequeña melodía tradicional japonesa, las puertas se abrieron y vieron a Kido que iba a ser "entregado" por su hermana Haruna, ambos comenzaron a avanzar.

Kido: U/U

Haruna: no pongas esa cara, estoy cumpliendo una de mis fantasías, entregar a mi hermano *w*

Kido: eso no ayuda mucho ¬/¬

Llegaron a delante Haruna entrego a su hermano a Amu, y le dijo que quería muchos sobrinos y eso hizo que Kido se pusiera mas rojo. Entonces el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia.

Amu: te vez adorable mi lindo neko uke :3

Kido: gra-gracias… U/U

El kimono de Kido era de color azul oscuro de mangas largas y tenia una cinta gris claro en la cintura, con dos pequeños pospones blancos atados junto a la cinta.

Amu: sabía que seria mucho para ti, si usabas el otro que te mande, así que te envié este a ultimo momento

Kido: gracias nuevamente… te ves muy hermosa ^/^

Amu: jijiji si lose ^/^

El kimono de Amu era de color rosa oscuro de mangas largas, en las mangas tenia el diseño de flores rosa claro, su cinta de la cintura era negra y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta.

Sacerdote: ¿desean decir algunas palabras?-(valkiria: en estas ceremonias también se pueden decir palabras)

Kido: si… solo quiero decir que Amu, tu personalidad y tus locuras son lo que mas me gusta de ti, le distes color a mi vida y eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y yo el hombre mas afortunado por tenerte a mi lado, realmente gracias y te amo.

Amu: Yuu-chan… eres mi neko al cual amo con todas fuerzas, nuestro amor comenzó de muy jóvenes y ahora nos vamos a casar, para seguir amándonos por toda la vida… soy feliz porque puede encontrar a alguien como tu, eres lo mejor que ha pasado.

Sacerdote: que lindo… pueden besarse…

Amu trajo hacia ella a Kido, le quito las gafas (si se había ido con eso puesto), se miraron a los ojos y ambos se besaron.

Cuando acabo el beso, sus amigos los felicitaron y Ami les pido que pasen a la casa que estaba junto al templo para poder disfrutar de una cena japonesa. Ya todos en la casa se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y sirvieron los platos.

Ami: el kimono de Kido estaba muy bonito :3

Amu: pero no era el que yo le envié… el que le envié era corto la parte de abajo, ajustado en el torso y de color rosa

Ami: O.O ¿Por qué?

Amu: por que hoy sábado es el día de la marcha homosexual y como nosotros somos yaoistas, era una forma de de protesta.

Shinobu: ¿y van hacer "chikitingos"? XD

Amu: no ^^

Kido: ¿Por qué no?

Amu: porque eso es para el segundo gran día… ¡hoy solamente es juerga! XD

Saco un montón de botellas de sake, y comenzaron celebrar. Y así fue la celebración al estilo Amu.


	19. ¡Tranquilo y amoroso principe!

Ella iba a paso rápido hacia la habitación de Amu, toco la puerta no recibió respuesta, entonces toco la puerta mas fuerte y tampoco hubo respuesta, molesta de una sola patada abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación en oscuras.

Mariana: ah… ¿Amu? –fue adentrándose en la habitación, entonces escucho un chirrido, se estremeció y sintió que la tomaron por atrás

Mariana: o_o … O_O ¡ahhh!

Aika: ¡sorpresa! XD

Mariana: ¡no hagas eso! ¬¬**

Aika: lo siento es que no lo resistí ^^

Mariana: creo que Amu no está aquí…

Aika: ¿así? … ¿entonces quien es la que esta sentada mirando la esquina?

Mariana: O_O ¡el aro! ToT

Aika: el aro… ¡un gusto en conocerlo! ^^–entonces se encendieron las luces

Alejandra: ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¬¬

Mariana: ¡Alejandra!-corrió hacia ella en cámara lenta y la abrazo

Aika: O_o ¡yuri! *0*

Alejandra: no es yuri ¬¬* además estamos casadas ¿recuerdas?

Aika: … ¡amor prohibido! *0*

Mariana: no cambias…

Alejandra: acabemos con esto- fue hacia la persona sentada y la volteo hacia ellas

Las tres: ¡Amu!

Aika: ¿Qué haces como la muerte?

Amu: estoy triste…

Mariana: ¿Por qué?

Amu: son días rojos y negros…

Alejandra: ¿te vino tu mes?

Aika: ¿o se te adelanto la menopausia? XD

Amu: ¡no! _

Mariana: ¿entonces?

Amu: son rojos porque mi yo de otro mundo, se caso una mala nota pero prometió esforzarse y negro porque…

Alejandra: ¿Por qué…?

Amu: ¡no actualizan los fics que me gustan! ToT

Las tres: ._. ¡¿Era por eso?! Ó_Ó

Amu: ¡si! T-T

Aika: sabes que algunas se demoran en actualizar…

Amu: lose… pero creo que los ha abandonado Y.Y

Mariana: ¿los? ¿Son más de uno?

Amu: ¡son 3! Yaoi… mpreg… y de mi anime favorito

Alejandra: ¿Sakura?

Amu: o_O ¡no! … ¡Bleach! ¬¬

Mariana: pero seguro ya actualiza…

Amu: ella prometió que actualizaría y no lo hiso…

Aika: habrá tenido sus razones U.U

Amu: no… para mí una promesa es un juramento de tu corazón y tu alma, y yo cumplo mis promesas aunque sea lo ultimo k haga y me cueste la vida…

Alejandra: ya entendimos… pero no pierdas la fe ^^

Amu: tienes razón ¿y porque vinieron a mi cuarto?

Mariana: O_o así se me olvidaba…-le dio gran golpe en la cabeza a Amu

Amu: ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! ¬¬

Mariana: porque te has olvidado que día es hoy… ¡Hoy es el segundo gran día!

Amu: o_o… O_O ¡WTF! Y.Y gomenasai…

Aika: las demás están abajo…

Amu: ¿Qué no tienen casa o marido?

Las tres: ._. … -.-**** ¡BAAKA! –le hicieron callejón oscuro (Valkiria: te dan de alma… u.u)

CON LOS CHICOS

Kido: O.O …

Fidio: ¿Qué le pasa?...

Ikuto: está asustado…

Tadase: ¿Por qué?

Ikuto: hoy es el segundo gran día

Tobitaka: no debería estar feliz…¬¬¿?

Ikuto: sabes que su esposa va a ser Amu ¿no?

Todos: o_o … O_O ¡tomate un Red Bull! Te da alas ;D

Kido: ¡no ayudan!

Goenji: es que viendo como es… U_U

Kazemaru: pero alégrate quizás nunca le llegue la menopausia

Fubuki: que lindo siempre le ve el lado positivo-dijo abrazándole

Tobitaka: no hagan eso… van a pensar en yaoi

Kido: sigo asustado

Ikuto: Amu dijo que te llamaría para encontrarse y hacer las cosas ¿no?

Kido: si U.U

Ikuto: entonces aun tienes tiempo… ¡ve practicando!

Kido: ¿practicando?

Ikuto: tienes a Kazemaru cerca… práctica con el XD

Ambos: O_O … O/O

Tobitaka: ¡les dije que no hicieran eso!

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué yo?

Ikuto: lo haría yo… pero soy un seme en potencia :3

Kido: no lo creas Amu encontró un fic donde tú eres el uke *w* guajajaja

Ikuto: viendo que me estás mandando indirectas… aceptare… ¡ven conmigo!- tomo a Kido de la muñeca y se lo llevo jalándolo.

Kido: ¡ayúdenme! ToT

Kazemaru: ¡soy tan feliz de no ser el uke! ^^

Fidio: ya me estoy acostumbrando a este ^^U

Goenji: a mí me sigue pareciendo algo raro… pero me acostumbrare

Tobitaka: y luego se quejan cuando las chicas piensan yaoi con nosotros U_U

DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS

Amu: hay mi cabecita… ¿Dónde estoy?

Shinobu: ¡Amu! Despertaste… estas en Akihabara

Amu: ¡no manches! O_O

Shinobu: ¿estas con tu mes? ¿Se te paso?

Amu: ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo está pensando en eso?! ¬¬** ¿Y qué hago aquí?

Dania: Alejandra dijo que estabas triste… y que una novio nunca debe llegar por segunda vez… triste entonces te trajimos aquí

Sofía: ¡Bienvenida a Akihabara, la central otaku mas grande del mundo!

Amu: ¡las chicas las adoro! Y.Y

Shinobu: las demás sean adelantado ¡vamos!

Las tres comenzaron a pasear por todas las calles, y entraban a todas las tiendas, comprando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Amu se había comprando un disfraz de Nyanperona y estaba cantando "Quiero ser el quinto teletubie" cuando se tropezó con una chica.

Amu: lo siento… O_O ¡madre mía! ¡Es Gasai Yuno! ¡No me mates! T.T

¿?: ¿Yuno?

Shinobu: ella no es Yuno -.-U

¿?: jejeje hola mi nombre es Tori Akira –sequito la peluca y los lentes de contacto, su cabello era marrón y sus ojos azul oscuro.

Amu: aun así lo siento… Tori…

Tori: no te preocupes… ¿esta es la primera vez que viene aquí? ^^

Amu: ¿se nota por mi disfraz?

Tori: no, aquí es algo normal…

Sofía: Amu tenemos que alcanzar a las chicas

Tori: son tres chicas… ¿una está corriendo con una gigantografia del manga Shonen maid?

Dania: ¿Shonen maid? Esa es Mariana

Tori: la he visto… están en la zona fukushoi… vengan las llevare… ^^

Las tres: muchas gracias

Al fin llegaron a la zona fukushoi, después de haber impedido que Shinobu y Amu secuestraran a Taemin de Shinee, que en esos momentos para su desgracia pasaban por ahí.

Las tres: ¡chicas!

Alejandra: al fin llegan

Tori: veo que dejaste la gigantografia yaoi

Mariana: si… resulta que aquí son gente conservadora… U.U

Aika: ¿Amu-chan, ya estas mejor?

Amu: ¡por supuesto! Vine a Akihabara con mis amigas, hice una nueva amiga, hice cosplay, compre muchas cosas y casi logro llevarme a Taemin a casa. ¡Las quiero un monto! ¡Mil gracias a todas!... OWO ¡yace! ¡Todas júntense!

Le pregunto a un chico que pasaba por ahí, si podía tomarle algunas fotos, el acepto.

Amu: ¡Sonrían! ¡Que todas tenemos una bonita sonrisa! ^^

Tomaron muchas fotos, en diferentes lugares con muy alocadas poses. Le dieron las gracias al chico y este se fue. Y se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido.

Sofía: ¿Amu aun te acuerdas que día es hoy?

Amu: si es el segundo gran día

Tori: ¿segundo gran día?

Amu: si me caso por segunda vez ;D

Tori: ¿te casas? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y el novio?! O_O

Amu: ya es algo tarde creo que tendremos que suspenderlo…

Tori: ¡no! He pasado un día grandioso a su lado… Amu permíteme darte un regalo de bodas…

Amu: ahh okey…

Tori: dile a tu novio y a las personas más cercanas a ti que venga esta dirección y como estén vestidos-le dio un papelito, Amu le pido a Mariana que usara su celular

Mariana: estoy llamando…

CON LOS CHICOS

Tadase: ¡Amu llamo ya es la hora! ¡Ikuto necesitamos tu avión personal de dudosa procedencia!-grito desde afuera de la habitación.

Ikuto: ¡vamos a la carga!-salió acomodándose la camisa

Kido: estoy tan cansado… x_x

Fidio: ¿Qué hicieron?

Ikuto: entrenamiento de resistencia con cosquillas XD

Todos: U_U

DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS

Mariana: ya esta

Tori: ¡muy bien vamos! ¡Corran!

Las llevo aun gran edificio oscuro, al cual entraron esquivando a la seguridad, pasaron por muchos pasajes, subieron y bajaron escaleras.

Alejandra: ¿Dónde estamos?

Tori: ¡shhhh! Amu… Ya llego tu novio-susurro

Amu: según el rastreador que le puse si…

Tori: entonces todas vayan a los lugares que les dije, ahí también deben estar sus parejas de ustedes… Amu ven conmigo

Todas: ¡si señor! OWO

Amu siguió a Tori con un lugar muy estrecho. Llegaron a un pequeño compartimiento, donde ella tuvo que agacharse para poder entrar, Tori le dijo que se quedara ahí, y que contara hasta 50 y cuando terminara se metiera mas al fondo, ella se fue. Amu se quedo ahí en la oscuridad.

Termino de contar, se metió mas al fondo y sintió que choco con algo, toco ese algo y se dio cuenta que era su Yuu-chan. Entonces el pequeño lugar donde estaban comenzó a subir como un pequeño ascensor, hasta que se detuvo.

Se levantaron y vieron donde se encontraban, estaban en un concierto de Hatsune Miku y cantaba Ai Kotoba.

_Itsumo boku no kodomo ga Osewa ni natte iru you de Kiite kureta anata kata ni Kansha, kansha. _

Amu: Yuu-chan…-ella lo abrazo fuertemente

Kido: Amu… ¿tu planeaste esto?-pregunto donde le un beso en la frente

Amu: no una chica yandere .O –en un Lugar un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban Tori estaba orgullosa de su logro

_Ima kimi ga suki de teka kimi ga suki de mushiro kimi ga suki de konna baka na boku o kimi wa suki de aishite kurete._

Kido: ¿asique celebraremos nuestro segundo gran día en un concierto de una idol virtual?

Amu: ¡sí! *w* además tu siempre dijiste que te gustaba ese detalle especial en mi

Kido: esta canción es la más indicada para este momento… ^/^

Amu: entonces que sea nuestra canción… ^/^

_Kimi ga suki de tte iu no wa uso de honto wa daisuki de. Kizu tsuketakunakute demo kimi ga suki de_

Kido: Amu… como tú sabes… nuestra familia será muy extraña… pero aun así quiero que mi vida comience y termine contigo y decirte, aquí… frente a todas estas personas… algunas conocidas, otras no, que eres la mujer por la cual yo haré lo más grande… y seré el mejor hombre, el mejor de todos. Te amo.

Amu: en este hermoso día…tu, Yuu-chan, y yo nos sentimos inmensamente felices por saber que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos y estamos seguros que nuestra felicidad durara hasta el final de nuestros días, la alegría que embarga mi corazón es enorme y es una señal de que seremos felices viviendo juntos… ¡chicas también les agradezco por acompañarme en este momento y ser parte de mi felicidad!..

_Boku mitai na kimi Kimi mitai na boku Niteru kedo chigatte Chigatteru kara niteru_

A lo lejos los demás, cada uno con sus parejas, levantaron sus manos en señal que los escucharon.

Ella se acerco a Kido con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el la tomo por la cintura, la pego mas a él. Se dieron un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

_Suki da yo to iu tabi ni Fueru suki no kimochi wa Boku kara takusan no kimi e no_…_AI KoToBa_

Termino el concierto todos salieron, aunque tuvieron que corren toda una cuadra porque los de seguridad los perseguían pero lograron perderlos de vista.

Chicas: ¡estuvimos en un concierto de Hatsune Miku! XD

Chicos (excepto Ikuto y Kido): y nos persiguió los hombres de seguridad… U_U

Amu: el segundo gran día… ¡fue lo máximo!-grito de felicidad y le dio un beso a Kido

Kido: muy bien… ahora yo te tengo una sorpresa… ^^

Amu: ¿sorpresa? Yuu-chan pervertido…U/U

Kido: no es exactamente eso… por favor solo acompáñame… ¡así Ikuto préstame tu avión!

Ikuto: okey ^^

Amu: bueno chicas… entonces nos vemos… cuando regrese haremos mas de nuestras locuras y Tori-chan también vendrá con nosotras

Tori: ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias!

Kido y Amu: ¡nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ^^

Los dos se fueron, y Amu no sabía donde se dirigían. Por fin tocaron suelo, entonces Kido le puso una venda en los ojos y la subió a un auto, el auto se detuvo, el cargo entre sus brazos hasta que la bajo y le quito la venda.

Kido: bienvenida a la Isla Mauricio… esta en el Océano Indico…

Amu: Yuu-chan…-miro la habitación, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, se acerco a la cama.-no tengo nada preparado para tu… lo siento…

Kido: no me importa… para mí estas perfecta. ^^

La beso, ella rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, se echaron lentamente en la cama y apagaron las luces.


	20. Despues de la tormenta hay un arcoiris

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su nuevo estila de vida. Ahora se sentía cansado… sin ganas de levantarse.

Amu: ¡Yuu-chan! ¡Levántate!-grito saltando a la cama

Kido: no quiero…-se escondió de bajo de las sabanas

Amu: ¡no seas flojo!

Kido: miren quien habla…¬¬

Amu: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Kido: no… nada…

Amu: ¡vamos arriba!-lo tomo por los pies y lo jalo afuera de la cama, haciendo que el caiga en el piso

Kido: ¡eso ha dolido! ¬¬

Amu: ¡vamos que yo prepare el desayuno!

Kido: está bien… pero por lo menos déjame bañarme…

Amu: ¡te espero abajo! ^^

Ella salió de la habitación, después de que saliera el fue al baño a darse una ducha, cuando termino se cambio y bajo a la cocina, donde Amu le esperaba para desayunar.

Amu: te tardaste…

Kido: eso pasa cuando usas toda el agua caliente… tuve que esperar a que se calentara…

Amu: oh sabes que me gusta bañarme con agua caliente

Kido: con lo de anoche ¿no estabas suficiente mente caliente?... ¬¬

Cuando termino de hablar, Amu lo había tirado al piso y se había puesto en su encima.

Amu: ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi Yuu-chan?!

Kido: ¿eh?

Amu: Yuu-chan jamás me respondería así…

Kido: ¿Cómo así?

Amu: de esa manera en… como si tú fueras el dominante… ¡¿acaso no lestes el título del último capítulo del fic?!

Kido: ¿Qué?

Amu: ¡era…Tranquilo y amoroso príncipe! ¬/¬

Kido: ¿de qué hablas?

Amu: olvida lo último que dije… ¿Por qué estas así?

Kido: te diré si te quitas de mí encima…

Se levanto rápidamente y ayudo al otro a levantarse también, pero le rechazo la ayuda y prefirió hacerlo solo.

Kido: nunca soy el dominante…

Amu: ¿es por eso?...

Kido: soy tu esposo… mi principal deber es cuidar de ti… pero no soy tan fuerte como tu…

Amu: si eres fuerte…

Kido: dilo y mirándome a los ojos ¬¬

Amu: ¡no seas malo!... en ciertas cosas no eres tan fuerte… pero por eso estoy yo para también cuidar de ti… ¡además con esos lindo ojos, te veo como un gatito!

Kido: .. Indefenso… ¬¬

Amu: grrrr ¡ah! ¡Saldré un rato! ¡No te vayas! ¡Y toma tu desayuno!

Kido: seré un buen gatito y obedeceré ¬¬

Amu: ¡tampoco de hagas la victima! ¡Solo asegúrate de estar aquí!

Salió de la casa dando, cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo. Cuando se fue el se sentó para tomar su desayuno.

Kido: hizo mi desayuno favorito… soy un baaka

Ikuto: si un gran baaka ^^ -dijo entrando por la ventana

Kido: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Escuchaste todo?!

Ikuto: estoy aquí desde anoche… si.

Kido: ¡¿anoche?!

Ikuto: ayer en la mañana me encontré con Mariana y Sofia… y me dieron la idea de un trió… por esa razón vine anoche a tu casa… Pero cuando Amu me vio tubo un derrame nasal y me cerró la puerta.

Kido: ¿Cuándo te vio?...

Ikuto: si mira.-se quito el abrigo y estaba vestido con un traje sadomasoquista.

Kido: ¡ah! ¡Cúbrete!-grito tapándose los ojos.

Ikuto: las chicas me gritan que me lo quite. *w*

Kido: ¡yo no soy una chica! ¬¬

Ikuto: estas catalogado como uke

Kido: déjame solo…

Ikuto: no… Porque no mejor me invitas el desayuno y hablamos

Kido: no te boto afuera porque los vecinos llamarían a la policía…

Ikuto: quiero leche tibia… ^^

EN UNA TIENDA DE ANIMES GORE

Amu: ¡chicas necesito ayuda!

Tori: ¡Amu-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: tengo un problema… ¡que estoy diciendo! ¡Yo no lo tengo! ¡Él lo tiene! ¬¬*

Tori: ¿Quién?...

Amu: Yuuto

Tori: debe ser algo serio… nunca lo llamas así…

Alejandra: hola Tori-chan

Tori: ¿también tienes problemas?

Amu: no la traje porque necesita de gore para poder imaginar torturas…

Tori: okey… ¿y las otras?

Alejandra: Shin y Fubuki está jugando en la nieve, Aika está practicando tiro con el cabello en forma de alce de Tobitaka, Mariana está necesitada de yaoi así que nosotras le dimos suficiente anime como para estar desaparecida una semana, Dania… esta probando nuevo peinados para Goenji, Sofia esta desaparecida…

Tori: O_O … estas al día…

Alejandra: soy la más cuerda de todas ^^

Amu: sigo necesitando ayuda…

Tori: cuéntanos…

Amu: Kido se queja de no ser el dominante…

Tori: solo eso…

Amu: ¡gracias por entender!...

Alejandra: Amu… tú siempre eres la dominante… en ciertas cosas ¿no?

Amu: algo… bueno si casi en todo…

Alejandra: deberías permitir que el tome las riendas de la situación en algunos casos… lo puedes hacer sentir inútil…

Amu: pero solo quiero cuidar de el…

Alejandra: tus intensiones son buenas… debes decírselas…

Amu: gracias por escuchar… ^^

Alejandra: de nada ^^

Tori: ¿y ahora que harás?

Amu: no se

Alejandra: cuando nosotros tenemos problemas los arreglamos en la noche ;D

Tori y Amu: ¿noche?... O/O

Alejandra: por sus caras ya entendieron…

Amu: ¿funcionara?...

Alejandra: claro… además el se quejo de no ser el dominante…

Amu: okey… ¿Qué hago?...

Alejandra: jijijiji en estos casos hay que llamar refuerzos… ¡Tori has la Otakuseñal!

Tori: ¿Y cuál es esa?

Alejandra: solo grita sus nombres y di que se están regalando muchas cosas sobre animes.

DE REGRESO CON IKUTO sadomasoquista Y KIDO uke

Kazemaru: y debes hacer todo eso…^^

Kido: gracias por la video llamada

Tadase: no hay de que

Fidio: ¡suerte! ^^

Fubuki: nos vemos

Kido: adiós.- y las pantallas se apagaron

Ikuto: ya es de noche… es hora de irme…

Kido: pudiste irte antes…¬¬

Ikuto: soy un sexy neko, yo ando de noche… ¡nos vemos! ¡Suerte!-grito subiéndose al borde de la ventana.

Kido: ¿no puedes salir como una persona normal?

Ikuto: no.-salto hacia fuera de la ventana y se fue.

Realmente se sentía bien tener buenos amigos que te escuchen y aconsejen cuando tienes problemas, realmente ya era tarde y Amu aun no regresaba, comenzaba a preocuparse… quizás había sido muy rudo con ella.

No resistió más y decidió salir a buscarla, pero estaba haciendo frio así que subió a su cuarto para sacar su chaqueta. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se dio con la sorpresa de que habían apagado las luces y estaba iluminado con velas.

Kido: pero que…

Amu: sorpresa…

Kido: ¿Amu?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?...

Amu: dándote una sorpresa…

Kido: ¿sorpresa?...

Amu: un pajarito me dijo… que las cosas se arreglan en la noche… y dijiste que querías ser el dominante...

Kido: yo no dije eso…

Amu: ¡lo distes a entender!... por eso… por eso… -se levanto de la cama y camino hasta estar frente a frente con él.

Kido: Amu…

Amu: hoy… hoy… se un buen chico gato… ¬/¬- se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta, y el pudo ver el traje de lolita, pero tenía algo diferente…

Kido: pareces un ratón… O/O

El cabello de Amu estaba suelto y tenia puesta una vincha con orejas de ratón de color gris y tenía un vestido un poco escotado le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y al final unas blondas color rosa claro.

Amu: ya te dije que seas un buen chico gato…

Hubo un profundo silencio en la habitación, entonces Kido se acerco a Amu y ella cerró sus ojos, luego sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Kido: lo lamento… lamento que hayas llegado a esto solo para complacerme… es que… me sentí impotente al pensar que no podría protegerte por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte…

Amu: Yuu… no digas eso… me has demostrado que puedes llegar a tener una fuerza incluso más grande que la mía cuando proteges lo que amas…no dudes de eso…

Kido: pero yo…

Amu: nada de "peros"…además nos cuidamos entre nosotros ¿no?

Kido: tienes razón… -los dos se sentaron sobre la cama

Amu: ¿y porque pensaste eso?...

Kido: bueno cuando fui a la casa de Endo, me encontré con Natsumi y me dijo para ver la saga de Crepúsculo… y cuando vi a Edward protegiendo a Bella… me sentí mal…

Amu: O_O era por eso…

Kido: si

Cuando respondí Amu lo empujo hacia el centro de cama y se puso en su encima, mirándolo fijamente.

Kido: ¿Qué pasa? O_oU

Amu: por ver… Crespúsculo… ¬¬***

Kido: ¿eh?...

Amu: ¡ah! Nada… olvídalo… luego Natsumi vera… *_*

Kido: okey…

Amu: bueno aprovechando que estoy vestida de esta manera… ¿quieres jugar chico gato?

Kido: está bien ratón rosa...-cambiaron de posición ahora el estaba sobre ella

Amu: Yuu-chan... –le llamo juguetonamente y le quito las gafas.

Kido: ¿Por qué me las quitas?

Amu: porque quiero ver esos ojos… que me cautivaron…

Kido: y son todos tuyos

Amu: ojos de gato ^^

Kido: cabello de chicle ^^

Amu: te vas arrepentir de eso último.

Kido: demuéstramelo… pero que tal si primero apagamos las velas… si las dejamos encendidas harán sombra de lo que vamos a hacer e_eU

Amu: jajajaja okey –después de apagar todas las velas… el show comenzó.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Estaban durmiendo abrazados, cuando sonó el celular de Kido y tuvo que separarse de Amu e ir a contestar, se levanto y fue hacia el celular.

Kido: a la hora que me llama…

Amu: mmm ¿Quién era?...-pregunto entre bostezos

Kido: era Endo.

Amu: se levanta tarde…

Kido: no, Natsumi lo dejo afuera.-dijo comenzando a abotonarse la camisa

Amu: Yuu-chan… aun no te levantes… ven recuéstate a mi lado…

Kido: está bien… pero luego nos levantamos…-se volvió a meter en la cama

Amu: te amo Kido Yuuto

Kido: yo también te amo Hinamori Amu

Amu: cuidémonos entre nosotros…

Kido: si… con todas nuestras fuerzas…

Amu: nee Yuu-chan…-lo miraba directamente a los ojos

Kido: ¿dime?

Amu: tengamos un bebé… ^^

Kido: ¡¿Qué?! O/O

Amu: si tengamos un bebé… una parte de ti y de mi…

Kido: ¿Por qué lo dices ahora…?

Amu: después de habernos conocido… vivir muchas cosas… y al final casarnos… claro sin olvidar lo mucho que nos amamos… todos esos hermosos sentimientos… se junten… y creen una nueva vida.

Kido: una parte tuya y mía… ¿Qué saldría?

Amu: quizás una persona algo pervertida, con unos ojos de gato y cabello de color chicle.

Kido: es una extraña combinación… pero perfecta ^^

Amu: entonces… ¿te animas?

Kido: ese bebé nos unirá… como ansió verlo

Amu: ¿comenzamos? XD

Kido: eh… no… todavía…

Amu: tienes razón… primero tomemos el desayuno.

Kido: eso, y que tienes que ir a trabajar y a estrangular a Natsumi

Amu: ¡cierto! En la noche será…-le dio un beso en los labios

Kido: ¡muy bien, arriba! ¡Hoy es un día brillante! ^^ -grito a viva voz levantándose de la cama

Amu: ¡espérame! ¡Quiero cereal para desayunar!-también se levanto cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Era feliz…. había logrado conseguir grandes amigos, casarse con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y ahora iban a tener un nuevo miembro en su familia. No podía pedirle más a la vida.


End file.
